


Cross My Heart

by Barbara_Lazuli



Series: ... And It Will Always Be Yours [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Nothing explicit, cuz writing that is embarassing, i don't even know why i wanted a plot like tthis haha, implied sexual coontent, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: In spite of what Trini's wardrobe may imply, she doesn't like looking for trouble. After making the mistake that is befriending Zack Taylor, however, Trini has managed to: (1) sneak out of her house to go to a party, (2) drink alcohol while underage, and (3) wake up the next day, naked, next to an equally naked girl, in said naked girl's room; and that's just her first week in Angel Grove!All of those may not have been a big problem; not even the last one. If only the girl she slept with wasn't Kimberly Hart, one of the hottest girls in the school. Trini expected being either ignored or bullied. Instead, Kimberly Hart won't stop wanting to talk to her again. For some reason.





	1. Kick Start

**Author's Note:**

> First (multi chap) fic for this fandom! I'm excited hehehehe
> 
> first of all, for those who came here for smut, sorry to say but that isn't my style. I write fluff and comedy and friendly camaraderie. So if you can settle with reading that instead, go ahead :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's mom said to make good choices, but she doesn't really like following what she says.
> 
> Unintentionally, Trini does a little bit of both

Trini grunts as she carries the last box up to her room, ceremoniously dropping it on the floor because she kind of lost the ability to care after her third trip up the stairs. She massages her arms and stretches her back, hoping to ease her tired and tense muscles. This is one of the reasons why she hates constantly moving: carrying _stuff_. Needing to pack and unpack your things is tedious the first time, much moreso the third time. Her father said that this time will be their last, and Trini sure hopes it is. What with how often they change homes, Trini is starting to feel like a nomad.

Trini walks over to her window, the afternoon streets of Angel Grove lazy and sleepy-looking, even if the time suggests that students must have gone home by now. Trini is used to the busy noise of the city but the quiet and calm of Angel Grove is to her liking. 

She spots a teenage girl with a pink shirt and leather jacket walk by their house. She stops, noticing the almost empty moving van. The girl remains rooted in her spot to curiously stare at the van before looking up to their house, specifically Trini's window. Trini's first instict is to duck, but instead she just mildly jumps, holding the gaze of the girl outside her house who might not even be able to see her face. They stay like that for a solid minute before the other girl turns her head, flipping her long hair in the process, and continues walking in the direction she was headed to. Trini probably would've continued looking if she hadn't been called by her mother to help move the furniture downstairs.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"Okay, now what's the first thing you have to do when you go to school?"

Trini rolls her eyes, knowing she can get away with it since her mother is driving at the moment. She answers monotonously, "go to the secretary and ask for my schedule."

"And if you have difficulty finding the right room?"

"Don't be afraid to ask for directions," Trini answers with the same bored voice.

When their car pulls over at the school parking lot, Trini hurriedly goes for the door but is stopped by her mother.

"If there are any problems -"

"Geeze, Mama, this is the third time I've transfered. I'm a pro at this by now. I'll be fine."

June's brow is furrowed, thankfully not because of exasperation over the rude interruption. "That's the problem, mija. You barely cared about leaving your last school."

Trini raises a brow. "So?"

"You're supposed to be sad when leaving your school."

"So... you want me to be sad?"

"Yes!" June exclaims with all seriousness etched in her face.

"Wow." _Mother of the year, everyone._

Her mother notices the sarcasm in her voice. "That's... not what I meant." She pauses for a moment. "Being sad means leaving something behind that you'll miss. I feel that our constantly moving has made it hard for you to stay long enough for you to have people important enough to miss. That's why I told your father that this must definitely be the last time."

Trini silently looks at her mother, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, her mother still had more.

"But if you do make any friends, please choose _nomal_ ones."

Trini groans. "Oh but you see, I usually prefer making friends with _aliens_."

June levels her with a stern stare before continuing. " You can have a fun high school life, but there's a fine line between fun and trouble. And trouble isn't very far from illegal."

"Chill, Mama. Not like I'll make friends with kids who make bombs or something." She ignores another glare by checking the time on her phone. "Can I go now?"

With a resigned sigh, her mother nods. She kisses Trini's forehead and lets her out of th car. She barely hears June shout out "Make good choices!" before she feels the eyes of some of the early students on her. She sighs, preparing herself for her third first day in a school.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Her classes go as expected - monotonous and tedious. Curious students approach her and ask her questions regarding her background but after her fifth time of providing only short answers accompanied by annoyed glares, her classmates started to know better than approach her.

No one approached her anymore on her third period, which was Math. She chooses an empty seat next to a groggy-looking asian boy who barely notices her. The boy looks like he hasn't slept properly in weeks, and Trini's suspicions are comfirmed when his head starts lolling, eventually dropping to his desk with a 'thunk!'.

The sound catches the teacher and other students' attention, the boy sits up straight due to the pain in his forehead, and Trini stiffles her laugh, having been witness to the boy's losing battle against sleep.

"Zack Taylor," the teacher calls what Trini assumes to be the boy's name. "It's bad enough that you rarely attend class. Now you have to disrupt class while you're actually here?"

Zack Taylor gives the teacher a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Teach. 'Was resting my chin on my hand. Slipped and hit the desk instead."

The teacher doesn't remove the stern expression from his face but continues with the lesson anyway.

When Trini notices Zack yawn behind his hand for the fifth time, Trini sticks her hand in her pocket for one of the minty candies she always brings, just in case she needs some to wake herself up. She quickly places the candy on Zack's table when the teacher turns his back to them to write on the board.

She doesn't look his way to see his reaction, but she can see Zack's beaming smile from her peripheral vision.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Hey! Hey, wait up!"

Trini recognizes Zack Taylor's voice but only stops walking once she reaches her locker. Zack stands beside her, but Trini still refuses to look his way.

"Hey, I wanted to say thanks for the candy."

Trini finally turns but has to tilt her head up to properly look at his face.

_God, why is everyone else tall?_

"It's nothing. Just a piece of candy."

Zack nods but his smile remains. "So, I know I rarely even go to my classes, but I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before so I'm betting you're new. Unless, of course, you skip classes, too."

Trini continues to withdraw from and deposit books into her locker. "I'm new."

"Ooh..." Zack leans on the locker to Trini's right, a hint that he doesn't plan to go anywhere yet. "Transferred in on a Friday? Weird." 

"Whatever." She slams her locker shut. "So are you just gonna stalk me the whole day or are you gonna go prepare for your next class?"

Zack laughs but Trini's face doesn't share his amusement. She really does want to finish class today. The smile escapes Zack's face when he notices something behind Trini. She hears the sound of a locker door opening behind her and a girl sighing. 

Trini turns and recognizes the girl from yesterday. What surprises her more than the familiar girl is the state of the other girl's locker, the pictures and posters plastered inside are torn and ripped, almost every surface of the locker's interior vandalized by unflattering words.

Trini's eyes move away from the abused locker to the girl's beautiful face, now looking like it's trying so hard to look strong and unaffected. Trini almost says something when she's interrupted by two girls in cheerleading uniforms approaching their direction.

"Hey, Kimberly!" the blonde one says. "Oh wow! What happened here?

The brunette starts reading the words marked in red covering Kimberly's locker. "Geeze, Amanda. Looks like someone reaaally hates Kimmy."

manda taps the marker she's holding to her chin in thought. A _red_ marker. "I wonder who it could be..."

Kimberly's jaw clenches but not once breaks eye contact with th blonde cheerleader before her.

Geeze," Trini hears Zack say from under his breath. It seems that Kimberly isn't the only one aware of the obvious culprit.

Maybe we'll talk about this later," the brunette says.

"See you later at cheer practice? Oh, wait," Amanda's sickeningly sweet smile is replaced with a scowl. "You're not one of us anymore."

With that, both cheerleaders turn, walking towards the direction where Zack and Trini are standing.

Trini isn't sure what made her do it. Maybe it's the horrible words written in that locker, or how Kimberly just let those two girls attack her.

Maybe Trini just really hated cheerleaders.

Either way, Trini outstretches her right foot, just enough for it to hit one of Amanda's unsuspecting feet. She jerks and falls, her hands saving her from her faceplanting the floor. Amanda shrieks, Brunette gasps, and Zack snorts, Trini's face remains blank, staring at her shoe.

Amanda glares up at her from where she's sitting on the floor. "What the fuck? Why the hell did you do that?!"

Trini levels her with a blank face, secretly reveling at the fact that she can look down on someone for once. "I was checking if there was dirt in my shoe. Turns out, it was just a bitch."

The two cheerleader's jaws drop in disbelief. Trini turns in the other direction for her next class. She passes by Kimberly and spares her a glance, seeing that the other girl's expression is a mix of shocked, confused and amused.

"Make good choices," her mother had said.

So much for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only the beginning, but what did you think?


	2. Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini makes a friend and sees someone again in her biology class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comments last chapter guys! They really made my day. 
> 
> btw aside from trimberly, u guys better expect a lot of trini/zack bromance. Their friendship is just so adorable, man.

The cafeteria food in Angel Grove High isn't anything special but Trini is always happy when she is able to eat fries. Trini thanks God that she has those disgustingly delicious cancer food in the school menu to make her day worthwhile.

She was only on her fifth piece when someone slaps a food tray in her table and sits in front of her without any warning whatsoever. Trini looks up and is met by Zack Taylor's ever smiling face.

"Hey, Didi."

Trini turns her head in a direction where she cannot see the boy's face. "That's not my name, homeboy."

"I know."

Trini spares him a glance.

He shrugs. "You just look like a Didi."

Trini sighs. "Why are you here?"

"I think what you did was really badass. I just didn't think anyone could ever do something like that to Amanda Clark."

"What? Is she a big deal?"

"She's a cheerleader. Of course she has social power. This is high school!"

"It's not a big deal. I'm not even the kind of girl who does stuff like that. I..." Kimberly's deceitfully strong face flashes Trini's mind. "I just really hated what she was doing, I guess."

Zack nods in agreement as he takes a bite out of his sandwich. "I know what you mean. Doing that to a friend is cruel, even for a cheerleader."

Trini's eyes widen. "They're friends?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you're new. I don't really know much about it, mostly 'cuz I'm barely around, partly 'cuz I don't care much about high school drama. Kimberly used to be a cheerleader but she got kicked out after punching some guy's tooth out."

Trini blinks in shock. "Seriously? She seems a bit..."

"Girly?" Zack finishes. "Yeah, maybe, but doesn't exactly mean the girl can't be fiesty." Zack laughs. "I'm just so lucky I was there to see it."

"Is that why the cheerleaders hate her?"

"Maybe but I doubt it. A lot more probably happened but it's not really my business to actually investigate."

Trini nods in agreement. She was content with just letting the conversation end there, but Zack seems really eager to talk to her."

"So where'd you come from?"

She considers being as rude as she was to the other kids who previously approached her but something tells Trini that being with Zack won't be so bad. 

Her mother did say to make friends. 

"The city," she vaguely answers. "We've moved a lot but this is the first time I've lived in a place that isn't bright and busy."

Zack seems sincerely curious. "You've moved a lot? Like how many times?"

"Three. For the past three years. Mostly because of my dad's job."

"What. Is your dad on the run or something?"

That gets a chuckle out of Trini.

"Ey! See!" Zack's arms gesture toward Trini. "I knew your smile's pretty!"

Trini feels her face flush and forces a frown back. "Shut up."

"Awe, too bad," he says but his smile doesn't disappear. He leans closer to Trini, supporting himself by his elbows. "Hey, I know you just came here so you must be really tired from the move. But the football team's throwing a party later tonight. You wanna come with me?"

Trini looks at his face, recognizing something behind them. 

Oh.

Ohhhh.

"Um." Trini puts down her fork. "Are you hitting on me?"

Zack's eyes briefly look away in thought before landing back on Trini's. "Uh-huh."

Trini covers her face with her hand. "O, Dios mio. I'm sorry, man. But... you're not really my type."

Zack's face falls. "Oh. Well, but you don't necessarily have to always choose your preferred -" He stops when he notices Trini's grimace. "Wait. Are you gay?" he asks quietly.

Trini looks around before nodding.

Zack finally leans away and slumps back on his chair. "Awe man... I knew you were to cool for me, Didi."

That was a lot better than the usual reactions she gets from boys who have tried to hit on her. "Um... Sorry?"

Zack gives her a small smile. "It's okay. I just thought you were a really cool person."

Trini flushes again at the compliment. No one has called her cool before.

"I still do wanna be your friend, though," Zack says. "Wanna come to the party with me, still? Don't worry. No hetero."

Trini laughs. "I don't know. My mom will never allow me."

Zack makes an incredulous face. "You're seriously gonna ask your mom permission?" Zack shakes his head. "That bomber jacket and those ripped jeans are false advertisement. You're actually more square than I thought."

Trini crosses her arms. "Just because my wardrobe's like this doesn't mean I'm some troublemaker. I'm smart enough to know that getting into trouble isn't all that worth it."

"Awe c'mon. It's just a party. The worst you could do is drink crappy beer since it's pretty much all we could afford. Don't you want to have some fun?"

Trini bites her lip. She has never liked the idea of parties, what with all the noise and huge crowds. But being with Zack has been really fun so far. At the thought of going with a friend like him, Trini is becoming curious at the prospect of going. She has never been to one but she never had someone to go there with.

After swallowing the last of her food, she finally replies. "Alright."

Zack's face lights up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? It's a friday."

Zack pumps his fist. "Yes! Oh! I'm sorry by the way. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable in any way."

Trini smiles at the sincerity of his apology. "It's okay. I'm sorry, too. If it makes you feel any better, I'd probably be into you if you were a girl."

"Really?"

"Probably."

It's not a lie. Zack is quite attractive and seems like a really good guy.

Zack holds his chin in thought before nodding. "Yeah. I'd make a pretty hot chick. Too bad for you I don't have a sister, huh?"

Trini laughs again.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Trini looks at the clock, eager for her biology class to start so that she could finally get it over with and go home. Her plan was to sneak out of her bedroom's window after dinner and wait for Zack to pick her up in his car. Trini's just lucky that the tree beside her window is easy to climb.

Trini is startled when someone suddenly sits beside her. She only curiously glances and hides her surprise when she sees that it's the Kimberly from before. When Kimberly looks at her, Trini looks away.

"Hey," she hears Kimberly say.

"Yo," is Trini's reply without looking her way.

"You didn't have to do that."

Trini makes eye contact at that. "What?"

"You didn't have to do that to Amanda," Kimberly says with a hard expression on her face. "I didn't need you to do that, you know. I can handle myself."

Trini scoffs. "Who said I was doing that for you? I did that 'cause she was annoying."

Kimberly's face softens but barely relaxes. "Sorry. I just... don't want people pitying me, is all."

Kimberly looks away from Trini to focus on her notebook and Trini watches her. She's sitting up straight, not at all trying to hide or make herself small in any way. If Kimbely really did do something to make those cheerleaders upset, if she's being bullied until now because of it, Trini would expect someone like that to be tilting their head down and trying to be as invisible as possible. But Kimberly accepted every degrading word with her head held high. Without running away, but seemingly without defending herself, either.

When Kimberly catches her literally staring at her, Trini looks away with a red face. She doesn't see Kimberly's reaction. She doesn't dare look at her again.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

The good thing about having younger brothers is that their hyperactiveness is enough to distract Trini's mom. Having brothers who are twins is an extra bonus.

As expected, June interrogated them over dinner about how their first day went. Her mother was already exhausted with listening to the twins recount their day that when she got to Trini, she was satisfied with her simple answer.

Once dinner was finished and the dishes were washed, Trini stayed in the living room with her Tony for a bit. She can't look too eager to go to her room. 

She said good night after half an hour, went up to her room, and changed her clothes. Only when Zack messaged her that his car was already parked two houses away from Trini's did she go down through her window. 

She may or may not have stumbled a bit during the landing. It's a good thing that Zack was no where near enough to witness it.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest the whole walk to Zack's car. She was a little a paranoid that either of her parents would spot her. Her heart only relaxed once she got in his car and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, Crazy Girl," Zack greets with a huge smile. "So your mom allowed you to go?"

"Shut up," Trini says but can't help the smile slowly creeping to her face. Maybe doing something rebellious is kind of making her feel excited. "What are we even gonna do anyway?"

"Mmm, the usual," Zack answers as he starts the car's engine. Trini grimaces a bit at the horrible sound it makes.

"Um, that didn't sound safe."

"Nah, it's always like that. My Mastodon's just really old."

Trini raises a brow even if Zack can't see it. "This car is named "Mastodon"."

Zack shrugs. "It was my dad's." He briefly smiles her way before looking back at the road. "He really liked prehistoric stuff."

The use of the past tense isn't lost on Trini. It coukd mean anything, but the fact that the car is now Zack's makes that one suggestion more possible. 

"So whose house are we gonna go to?"

"Jason Scott's. He's the football team's quarterback. There's a game next week, so they wanted a party this friday."

"Is it okay if go though? You're literally the only kid I know from school."

"Psshh, that's fine. I'm not really all that close with the football team either. And when they're drunk enough, they won't care who's in the party."

Trini hums in thought. "There'll be free drinks and food right?" 

Zack laughs. "Didn't you literally just eat dinner?"

"There'll be junkfood, though, yeah?"

"Yep."

Trini smiles as she leans back in her seat. "Hell yeah."

They arrive not long after in front of an average sized house. The front yard and garage is filled with teenagers, holding cups of alcohol they shouldn't be drinking, talking to each other, or being all gross and publicly displaying affection.

Trini lets Zack take the lead as he enters the house like he owns the place. The music that was muffled outside is even louder now and the amount of people is making it a little harder for Trini to keep her eyes on Zack. 

_Too. Many. Tall people._

She desperately looks for Zack's black leather jacket amongst the sea of people. When she finally spots it, she blindly latches onto his hand and tugs. Unfortunately, what she pulls out is Kimberly Hart.

"Uh..." Trini eloquently supplies.

"Hey," Kimberly looks confused but smiles anyway.

"S-sorry! I thought you were Zack!"

"Oh," Kimberly looks at their hands that are still joined. "Are you Zack Taylor's girlfriend?"

Trini flushes as she lets go. She shakes her head. "Nuh-uh. I just met the guy today."

"But you held my hand 'cause you thought I was him."

"No it's," Trini struggles to get the words out out of embarassment. "I kinda lost sight of him. So when I spotted who I thought was him, I panicked and..."

"Held my hand like a kid lost in a mall?"

Trini's just a bit grateful that the dim lighting for the houseparty at least won't make her burning cheeks and ears too obvious. She crosses her arms. "Shut up. Not everyone is over five feet."

Kimberly laughs and Trini starts blushing for a different reason. "Yeah, sorry if I came out discriminatory."

"Whatever. I only came here for the booze and junkfood. And where the fuck is Zack Taylor?"

Kimberly laughs again. "I'm not really sure where Zack ran off to, but I do know where the drinks and food are."

Trini stares at her, seriously contemplating if she should look for Zack or go with Kimberly. She didn't seem like a bad person, but spending time with an ex-cheerleader who punches guys isn't exactly how she planned her day to go.

Then again, Zack friggin left her alone while a pretty girl is actually volunteering to spend time with her.

"Alright," is Trini's answer and Kimberly smiles.

"Come on," Kimberly gestures for her to follow before she remembers something and suddenly takes hold of Trini's hand. "Wouldn't want you to get lost again."

Trini swears she's red because of frustration and embarassment. 

They arrive at the Scott house's kitchen and Kimberly finally lets go of Trini's hand to rummage through the fridge. 

"You just wait for him here," Kimberly says while her head is buried inside the refrigerator. "He's bound to come here to get a drink sometime," she says as she hands Trini one of the drinks she has in her hands.

"Thanks," shd says as she drinks straight from the bottle. 

It's quiet for a moment, with Trini looking around for Zack and Kimberly silently drinking from beside her as they lean on the counter.

"I've never seen you before," Kimberly says.

Trini turns to look at Kimberly. "Yeah, uh, I just transferred."

"On a Friday? Lucky."

Trini laughs. "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

Kimberly's quiet again for a few short seconds before she says something. "Then you don't know why Amanda hates me, huh."

Trini takes another sip to stall on what she has to say. This wasn't what she expected to be talking about with this girl. "All I know is that you guys used to be friends before you punched some dude's tooth out."

"They put it back," Kimberly quickly says almost defensively.

"Alright," Trini holds her hands up.

"I, sorry," she holds the bridge of her nose. "It's been a rough week. Weeks, actually."

Trini nods as if she understands anything. "What Amanda's doing really is horrible though."

"I can handle it," Kimberly sats hollowly.

"Letting them take you down willingly is barely handling it, you know. One day, it will all be too much and you'll break down."

Kimberly smiles, but it doesn't look right. "What if that's what I deserve?"

Trini doesn't really have an answer to that. She barely knows the girl in front of her. What Amanda's doing to a former friend is horrible, but who's to say that the actions Kimberly did to provoke the other cheerleader isn't warranted?

"See?" Kimberly says at Trini's silence. "That's why you didn't need to pity me."

"That wasn't pity," Trini says. "I just thought that if you weren't going to fight back, then I might as well."

Even if she's doing her damnest not to look at Kimberly, she can feel her eyes burning the side of her face. 

God, she's not even drunk yet and she's already spouting sappy shit.

"P-plus, she really was getting on my nerves, so..." Trini struggles to add.

Kimberly laughs then, so hard that she's clutching Trini's arm. 

"Oh god," Kimberly says as she wipes a tear from her eye. "I just realized that I don't even know your name yet." She straightens up and holds up a hand to shake. "I'm Kimberly Hart."

She takes it tentatively. "Trini."

"Trini? Is that short for something."

Trini doesn't really like giving her full name so she's grateful to Zack for choosing that moment to suddenly tackle her with a hug from behind.

"Hey, Crazy Girl! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You were the one who left me, you dick!" Being hugged from behind is making it very hard for Trini properly glare at him so she glares at his chin instead.

Zack has the audacity to laugh. "Sorry. I forgot how small you were. I bet you got swept up by the people. Oh hey, Kimberly Hart! What are you doing here with Didi?"

Kimberly and Zack ignore Trini's angry grumbling of "where the fuck did 'Didi' even come from?!"

"She thought I was you."

"Ah. It was the leather jacket, huh?" she can _feel _Zack's cheecky smile so she doesn't indulge him with an answer.__

__"Just get off me, man," Trini tries and fails to break free of his ridiculously strong arms. "I only literally met you today. You need at least a month's worth of friendship to deserve this."_ _

__"But I live in dog years," Zack says like the smartass that he is._ _

__"You guys would make a cute couple," Kimberly says with the bottle of beer on her lips._ _

__Trini pales. "No. I told you we're not -"_ _

__"Oh, no way," Zack interrupts. "Wouldn't want Trini to throw up on me. She's not into guys."_ _

__And with that, Trini quickly elbows Zack's stomach. He lets go of her, finally, but the damage is done._ _

__"S-sorry," Zack gasps out. "I thougt you were open with it."_ _

__Trini looks at Kimberly, trying to see what her reaction is, but her face is unreadable._ _

__"Oh," Kimberly finally says. When she smiles, Trini breathes a sigh of relief. "Cool."._ _

"It's okay with you?" Trini tentatively asks.

"Yeah, sure," Kimberly says and her face looks sincere enough. 

"I guess you didn't need to worry, Trini," he stands like he did something he should be proud of. "She's cool with it." He leans down to whsiper in her ear, "she's cool with it, dude."

Kimberly definitely heard that based on the amused smile on her face.

Zack's head suddenly snaps to the direction of the living room being used as a dance floor when a new upbeat song plays.

"Awe, man. That's my song!" Zack grabs Trini's arm in an attempt to pull her with him. "Come on, Trini! We _gotta_ dance. You look like a dancer. I bet you're a dancer."

Trini gives a blank look before she finally relents. "Yeah, I guess. Bet I'm better than you."

Zack's eyes glint at the challenge. "Oh it's on." He looks at Kimberly. "Come on, Hart. I bet you're good, too. Let's show Crazy Girl how it's done."

Kimberly looks surprised, like she expected Trini and Zack to have forgotten about her and leave her by herself. Her reluctance confirms to Trini that Kimberly feels like she's intruding.

"Come on," Trini holds out her hand against her better judgement. "Wouldn't want you to get lost."

The surprise in Kimberly's face is slowly replaced by a smirk. She puts down her bottle of beer, deciding to take Trini's hand instead.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini wakes up the next day. She's not alone, and not even in her own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geeze. just writing make out scenes is really making me blush. why tf did i even want a one night stand to be part of the plot????

Trini's pulled out of her dream by the sound of what seemed to be an alarm. She blindly searches for it, her hand grasping her phone to turn the darn thing off. She lets herself peek at the time before settling it back on the bedside drawer. 

She feels _horrible_. Her head feels like its being punched repeatedly. Her mouth is dry and feels like it's full of cotton. Her body feels tired for some reason, and there's a strange sort of pain between her legs.

How much did she drink last night?

She attempts to get up but an arm around her waist stops. Trini's eyes widen, her breath catches, and her heart stops. She's more awake now and finally notices that the unbelievably soft bed she's lying on isn't hers and neither is this bedroom that seemed to have been puked on by a pink monster.

And Trini's naked. Fantastic.

Trini breathes in and out slowly, desperately trying to calm herself. She almost got a bit of her composure back, until the person spooning her from behind sleepily mumbles something. The person's lips graze the back of Trini's neck and whatever composure Trini gained from before is kicked out the window when the person's embrace tightens. _Everything_ is pressed against Trini's bare back now, and two particularly soft things confirm to Trini that Mystery Person is a girl.

"Oh my god!" Trini hisses under her breath. "Oh my god, oh my god, holy shit!"

"Mmm, shut up," the girl behind her grumbles.

Somehow, the other girl's hold on Trini tightens and that causes a shiver to travel up Trini's spine.

"Oh my god, Ok. No." 

It took effort but she manages to free herself from the other girl's strong arms. She moves as far away as she can from her, the comforter clutched tightly against her chest to preserve any amount of dignity she has left.

"What?"

The other girl sits up and moves her messy hair out of her face. Trini gapes as she stares at Kimberly friggin Hart. Trini's eyes travel downwards where the comforter on Kimberly's end rides down and Trini's sure she's broken her neck from how fast she turned her head.

"Holy fucking shit!"

"Wow." Kimberly's raspy-sounding voice catches Trini's attention. She swears to only look at Kimberly's face, but with Kimberly looking like that, her hair all over the place but still managing to look _gorgeous_ , it's still enough to give Trini a heart attack. "I didn't think you could swear anymore than you did last night."

The suggestive smile made her way makes Trini's whole face burn. Trini opens her mouth to say something, anything, before they both jump at the sound of a phone alarm going off again. Trini glares at the phone. She's caught by surpise when Kimberly leans to her so that she could reach her phone and turn the alarm off. Kimberly's brow furrows when she looks at the time.

"Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late for detention!"

Trini didn't have the time to wonder why Kimberly Hart would be in detention because the other girl suddenly stands up and off her bed and oh.

 _Now_ she's seen everything.

"Damn, I don't even have time to shower," Kimberly grumbles as she rummages for underwear and clothes to hastily put on and save Trini's poor gay heart. "Sorry about this," she says to Trini as she pulls on a skirt and combs her hair. "My parents will know if I miss detention."

She runs to the bathroom, Trini assumes, to wash her face and brush her teeth. It doesn't take long before she's out again with a fresher-looking face. 

Trini watches all of this silently because everything is still sinking into her. She should probably already change, too, but no way is she going to stand naked in front of Kimberly now that she's sober.

Her hands clutch her head harder the more things she remember from lastt night. Memories come crashing in fragments, not detailed but definitely real. 

She went to a party last night. She went with Zack and they hung out with Kimberly. They danced, but her memory gets blurry after that. Zack disappeared sometime during the night then all she remembers is being with Kimberly, her hands on Trini's hips, their faces inches apart, Kimberly's lips everywhere.

Trini's face burns again so her hands desperately try to cover it because that's what she does when she's utterly embarassed. She notices bruises on her chest and a peak under the comforter greets her with even more.

"Okay," Kimberly says as she grabs her bag. "You can stay and eat breakfast if you want. Just grab whatever from the fridge. Sorry I can't stay with you, though." Kimberly looks at the time in her phone again and grimaces. "Alpha doesn't really hesitate on tattling to parents."

"Wait!" is the first thing Trini says that isn't a swear word. "What about your parents?"

Kimberly tilts her head to the side with a confused look on her. "I told you, didn't I? They won't be home 'til later tonight."

"... right."

Kimberly lingers by her door, still. She's worrying her lower lip, staring at Trini in thought. This makes Trini cover herself even more with the comforter.

"Um." Trini raises a brow. "Aren't you, like, in a hurry?"

Instead of finally leaving, Kimberly quickly strides over to the bed, one knee on the mattress as she leans in for a kiss. Trini inhales sharply in surprise, but all the air in her lungs is still stolen through her mouth. Trini probably should be pushing her away, but the lips moving against hers is making every limb in her body feel like jelly.

When Kimberly finally pulls away, she keeps her face close to Trini's. 

"I had a great time last night," Kimberly whispers to her lips before giving a quick smile and finally leaving the room.

When the door slams shut, Trini is left staring at the door, wondering how the hell she's supposed to get home.

She looks around for her clothes and phone. Fortunately, it didn't take her long to find all articles of clothing. As she starts putting on her shoe, she dials the number of the only person who can help her at the moment. She expected Zack to be sleeping in on a Saturday after just attending a party, so she isn't surprised when it took her three tries before he groggily answered.

"Yo, Didi..." He yawns. "It's nine on a Saturday morning. That is way too early for me. Also, where were you last night. You kinda just suddenly disappeared."

Trini bites her lip. "Sorry, Zack. I just really need your help right now. I kind of... don't know how to get home from here."

"What?" Zack's voice suddenly sounds more awake now. "What happened? Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Nothing bad happened, don't worry. I just ended up crashing at someone else's house last night. I'm still new to the neighborhood and have shitty sense of direction, so can you give me a ride?"

There's some shuffling in the background as Zack speaks. "Alright. Where are you?"

"Um... Kimberly Hart's place."

There's a few seconds of silence on the other line before Zack speaks. "Oh."

"Zack, it's not -"

"Oh ho-ho ho-ho..."

"Stop laughing like Santa Clause. It's nothing."

"I knew you guys were getting a little too friendly last night."

She can _hear_ that huge grin of his.

"Dammit, Zack. Do you or do you not know where Kimberly lives?"

"Yeah, I do. Sit tight. I'm on my way."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"Whoa that is one huge hickey on your neck," is the first thing Zack says once Trini slams the door of his car shut.

"What? Really?" Trini immediately looks at herself in the mirror but finds nothing. She punches Zack in the arm once she hears him snicker.

"You do have a lot on your chest though." Zack says as he starts driving to Trini's. 

"Ugh, I know... I can't wear low cut collars until these disappear if I don't want my mom to kill me. Oh thank god it's still early. I can probably get home before she goes up to my room to check on me."

"Where's Kim anyway?" Zack asks."Did you just, like, leave her in the bed before she woke up?"

"No. She had to leave early. Said she has detention."

"Oh she does? You think it's cuz she punched a guy?"

"Mmm. Maybe."

"So how did this happen anyway?" Zack briefly glances at her. 

Trini groans as she buries her face in her hands. "Oh god, I don't even know. I'm never getting drunk ever again."

"Drunk Trini must've had some really good game though. You've only been at Angel Grove for, what, a day and you already scored one of the hottest girls at school."

"Ew. Gross, man. Don't say it like that." This conversation certainly isn't helping her burning face.

Zack laughs. "Sorry. So what now? Are you guys like, dating now or is this a one time thing?"

"I don't know. Like I had the chance to ask her that when she was busy getting dressed and I was busy having a fucking meltdown." She pauses for a moment to think. "I'm pretty sure it was a one time thing. I mean, a girl like her has probably had one night stands before right? It was probably meaningless to her."

Zack hums in thought. "Well, for a girl like her, that doesn't seem too unlikely."

That's confirmation enough to Trini. If this will never be brought up again, then it may not be a problem. She's fine with being ignored by the other girl for the rest of high school. But Kimberly used to be a cheerleader. Popular girls are known to be menacing and _mean_. Trini's not one for labeling, but stereotypes were still placed for reasons.

It's always better to expect the worst and be prepared.

Trini doesn't even remember details of last night anyway. She can't be hurt when Kimberly treats it like nothing ever happened to them when Trini herself can't even recall what happened.

What she remembers most is the kiss from this morning, and the memory of it both makes her heart flutter and her stomach churn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sure love writing characters when they're freaking out.


	4. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not advisable, but a popularly used coping mechanism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Exams nearly killed me but I'm back!

People will look at Trini's ripped jeans, baggy clothes, braided hair, and piercings, and they would think, "this girl must be trouble."

Trini, however, is far from that.

Trini likes being invisible. She likes not having people looking at her, judging her. She's careful about what she does lest she gains anyone's attention. She thinks about consequences of future actions and would prefer hanging back if it's not worth it.

Kimberly Hart, however, is nothing but trouble in Trini's eyes. 

Trini has never done anything impulsive in her life. With hyperactive twin brothers like Trini has, it was preferable for her to at least be the one who's composed. June may sometimes think that her daughter's reclusiveness is rude, but Trini knows that her mother is thankful for at least one cool headed child.

But ever since meeting Kimberly, she has done things that she never would have thought of doing in her life. She tripped a cheerleader, called said cheerleader a bitch, snuck out of her house for a party, and drank so much alchohol that she ended up sleeping with someone she barely even knows. 

Trini heaves a deep sigh, letting the water of the shower head pour down her body. Her skin is covered in bruises and Trini reddens at the thought of how they ended up there.

She rests her forehead on the tile-covered wall and groans.

(Out of embarassment, okay? Not, not the other thing. She's clearly had enough of that last night.)

She groans more, and more, until it's a high pitched scream and she's stomping her feet. 

How shameful.

~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Trini trudges up to the main door of the school, feeling like every one is staring at and talking about her. She pulls her white beanie lower over her head. She tries her best to block out the chatter of the students she passes but immediately pays attention when she hears the words "car crash".

"Jason Scott? Seriously, man?"

"Yeah. The captain of the baseball team dared him to hide Briarwood's cow in their locker room. But the cops arrived."

"Ohh... so Scott made a break for it?"

"Tried to. Then he crashed. Busted up his leg."

"Shit. The season's only about to start. What's the football team gonna do?"

"Who knows."

The two boys Trini was eavesdropping on close their locker doors and leave. She stands there, thinking about the stupidity and recklessness of a boy that she has never even seen before. Things like that is why she doesn't do anything on impulse.

Consequences.

Trini shakes her head disapprovingly and makes way for her own locker when an arm suddenly wraps around her shoulder. She glares at the person and opens her mouth go away but stops herself when she's met by Zack Taylor's smiling face.

"Whassup, crazy girl?" he greets. His eyes spot the band aid on Trini's collarbone and his smile widens. "Seriously, dude? A band aid?"

Trini shrugs off his arm and slaps the other hand that moves to poke said band aid. "Shut up. Make up could't cover it. If my mom sees it she's gonna kill me."

Zack makes a confused face. "She's not here right now though. No one will care about it."

"Doesn't matter. I'm an insecure shit. I'll feel like people are judging me regardless. Did you hear about what happened to this, uh, Mason Tod?"

Zack notices the change in subject but goes along with it anyway. "You mean Jason Scott? The party was in his house, Trini."

"Whatever. Is the kid alright?"

"Mmm. Not sure. He's alive but unfortunately not kicking. I heard that he's still in the hospital 'cause his leg's injured. A lot of the adults and kids are mad about that."

Trini makes a face. "Why? The kid's in the hospital."

"Well, he's the quarterback. With him gone, Angel Grove doesn't stand much of a chance against Briarwood."

"If a whole _team_ has to depend on one guy to win, then they don't deserve it at all. What he did was stupid, but if they blame him for losing then that's even more idiotic. It's enough that he's injured."

Zack nods. "I'm not that close to Scott, but I know he's a good kid. Not like most jocks. I didn't think he'd be the type to do something like that."

"Sounds more like something _you_ would do?"

Zack laughs. "Yeah. 'Guess he just drank too much."

"A lot of people do things intoxicated they otherwise wouldn't when sober," Trini mumbles.

"Oh, speaking of." Zack nods his head up ahead.

Trini spots Kimberly Hart and her heart stops before pumping like mad. She immediately turns the corner and hides, pressing her back against the cold wall.

"Shit."

Zack looks very amused but keeps both eyes on Kimberly's direction. "What. Is your plan to just avoid Kimberly Hart until you graduate?"

"Yup."

"Sorry to say, Trini, but you're practically locker neighbor's remember? She's literally just four lockers away from yours."

"Shut up. Just tell me when she leaves."

Zack raises a brow at her. "You plan on doing this everyday?"

Trini lets the back of her head hit the wall. "Yup."

Zack snickers. "You're a riot." He turns his head back to Kimberly's direction before tilting his head in wonder. "Um... Trini?"

"Yeah?"

"I think she's looking - nah - waiting for you."

"What?"

"She already got her stuff from her own locker but she didn't leave. She's leaning on yours."

Great. Maybe she should have brought everything in her bag. But with her height, no way is she carrying that much books everyday.

"I don't get what the problem is. So you had sex that one time." Trini's face redden at Zack's words but she doesn't stop him. "She's looking for you." He shrugs. "Maybe it _won't_ be a one time thing."

Trini shakes her head, now pulling her beanie over her eyes. "Not the point."

Zack searches her face for a moment, for once not a sign of amusement on his face. "Alright. What's your combination?"

"Huh?"

Zack shrugs. "I don't think she's leaving anytime soon. So I'll get your stuff for you. What's your locker combination?"

Trini's heart actually swells. "Oh thank god, Zack. You're a fucking savior. It's 2319."

Zack smirks. "Bet you wish you could be into me now, huh?" 

Based on Zack's teasing tone, she knows he's joking so she pushes him with a laugh. "Nah, you're still a dick."

"Still _have_ a dick."

Trini has to stop herself from laughing so hard if she doesn't want Kimberly to notice her.

_~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~_

Trini looks at her English book blankly, half her mind grateful for having Zack as a maybe-friend in this dreadful school and the other half of her mind wondering why Kimberly would be looking for her. _If_ she was looking for her.

Trini expected the other girl to ignore her after that. Kimberly may have had a fallout with the cheerleaders, but if she ever wanted to be at the top of high school's food chain again, interacting more with the transferee who is a total nobody wouldn't be the best way.

Not to mention Kimberly slept with a _girl_ and admitted to enjoying it. Why?

A gentle tap on Trini's shoulder brings her back to Earth. She looks up and sees a nervous looking boy in front of her.

"Hello," he smiles and outstretches his hand. "I'm Billy. Billy Cranston."

Trini doesn't take it just looks at it.

"Oh." He retracts his hand and brings back to his side where it sways restlessly. "I guess you don't like touching people. I get that. I don't like it when people touch me, too. But momma said that it's impolite to introduce yourself without shaking their hand, so I do. Even if I don't want to. So don't worry about being rude. I'm grateful." 

Trini slowly nods her head as she takes in everything he said. She would usually brush off people, but something abou this boy makes Trini not want to. "Right. I'm Trini. Nice to meet you, Billy. What're you doing here?"

"Oh! You were probably not payimg attention." Billy doesn't even say it in a condenscending way. Like he was just stating an observation. "Miss Johnson said that we had to work in pairs to interpret the poem." He gestures to the rest of the class and Trini finally notices that every one is pairing up. "People don't really want me as a partner 'cause I'm in the spectrum."

Trini's brows raise. "Spectrum? Like, autism spectrum?"

Billy nods his head. "People think I'm weird because of it." He says with straight face. He considers the book in his hand then raises it. "So. Wanna literature?"

Trini smiles and nods to the empty chair beside her. "Pull up a chair, then Bill."

Billy smiles and eagerly pulls the chair closer to her. "Thanks," he said as he sits down. "I'm pretty smart. Not that I'm bragging or anything. I just know I am. But I'm really bad at literature."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Billy makes a face. "All these authors and their different views and perspectives are so confusing. Especially poems. I don't get why they have to use all these metaphors and flowery words. Why don't they just spell it out straight?"

Trini laughs and she notices Billy's confusion and delight at her reaction. 

Trini takes her pen and flips the pages of the book. She smirks up at him in confidence.

"You're in luck, B, because I'm a pretty decent student."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

When they walk out of their class, Billy is practically jumping and Trini couldn't help the smile on her face.

"You were so cool, Trini! I don't think anyone has ever interpreted a poem in our class as well as you do."

"Thanks, Billy. I'll go ahead and pretend that's true so stroke my ego more, please."

Billy shakes his head. "It's true. I think you made Miss Johnson swoon. No. She definitely swooned. She was doing this, like," Billy puts a hand on his chest and makes an almost tearful expression before standing normally again, "that!"

The smile on Trini's face is almost hurting her cheeks now. "What was 'that'?"

"Swooning. She was doing it."

Trini laughs again. Billy is a lot more fun than Trini expected.

"Well, well, well," Zack approaches them with a mockingly hurt look on his face. "I can't believe it. Are you cheating on me, Trini?"

Billy's face suddenly pales. "Oh no. I didn't know she had a boyfriend. I swear, I never made a move on her."

When Zack narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, Trini rolls her eyes and punches his arrm. Zack laughs and confusion replaces the fear in Billy's face.

"Don't be a dick, Zack," Trini huffs before facing Billy. "Don't worry, Billy. He was just messing with you."

Billy's face relaxes. "Oh, he was? Oh okay," he sighs. "I gotta get better at being able to tell when someone's joking. Am I supposed to laugh?"

Trini says "no" at the same time Zack says "sure!". Trini glares at Zack but he simply shrugs. "If the man wants to laugh, let him laugh. Hey Billy!"

Billy jumps at his name. "Y-yeah?"

"It's lunch time. Wanna eat with us?"

Billy looks at Trini who smiles genuinely at him. He beams. "Yeah. Sure!"

Zack smiles, too. "Great!"

Zack wraps his arm over Trini's shoulder and his other over Billy's as he practically drags them to the cafeteria.

"Um," Billy says meekly. "I don't mean to be rude. But can you stop touching me?"

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"I can't believe we've never hung out before," Zack says as the three of them walk out of the canteen to their next class. "How come I never realized how cool you are, Billy?" 

"Maybe because you barely attend school?" Billy says.

Zack laughs. "Probably."

"You really shouldn't skip school, Zack. Finishing at least high school is very important."

Trini looks at Zack. "Do you really skip that much? Why? Where do you go?" 

Zack thinks for a bit before giving her a smile. He ruffles her hair and Trini growls.

"You need, like, a month before getting to that level of friendship."

Trini blows the strand of hair that made its way in front of her face. "Ass. Whatever. I'm splitting up with you guys."

"Awe, crazy girl. You're still my favorite."

"I'm gonna go to the ladies' room."

"Oh. Okay. See ya!" Zack waves and Billy does, too.

"Bye, Trini."

She looks at the both of them as they walk away, Zack and Billy animatedly talking to each other.

Zack may have a devil-may-care attitude and a permanent smile on his face, but Trini has a feeling that he's lonlier than he's letting on. Billy doesn't seem to have anyone, too. He must have been isolated by everyone else.

Trini turns back to the direction of the bathroom when Zack and Billy turn and are out of sight. She opens the door and almost pisses herself when she sees Kimberly in front of the sink. She can see Kimberly's face reflected in the mirror and the other girl looks just as surprised as Trini is. Kimberly turns to look at her directly and Trini gulps.

"Trini," Kimberly breathes.

The way she says her name serves a chill up her spine.

Fan-freaking-tastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the girl pee in peace. geeze.
> 
> i hope my portaryal of Billy wasn't bad. i was so nervous about getting him wrong. i thought hard about how i could write his interactions with trini but then i found out that in the original mmpr, billy and trini were the braniacs of the group so there ya go.


	5. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every antisocial's worst fear, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Trini face Kimmy or run away?  
> Why hasn't jason arrived yet when he's the actual mc of the movie?  
> And will Trini finally get to pee?
> 
> Find out if all these questions get to be answered. 
> 
> *whispers* jason won't arrive yet, tho. sorry.

"Hey," Kimberly says with a voice that sounds so relieved. And the way she smiles at her makes Trini freeze on the spot and want to take a picture.

Having a really pretty girl smiling at you is one thing. Having a pretty girl who actually slept with you just three nights ago smile at you like she's been looking forward to see you again is another thing.

Trini's eyes dart everywhere but Kimberly's direction and her hands fidget restlessly at her side.

"Y-yo," is what lamely comes out of Trini's mouth.

Kimberly bites her lip and pushes off the sink. Trini's mind is in total panic mode right now as Kimberly slowly makes her way toward her.

"I was looking for you this morning, you know," Kimberly says.

Trini feigns cluelessness. "Uh, yeah?"

Kimberly nods. "But Zack was the one who came by your locker to get your things." Kimberly smiles in a way that makes her nose crinkle. "He said you had a bathroom emergency so he had to get your stuff for you."

Trini's mouth twitches.

_Zack fucking Taylor._

"Ha ha, yeah," Trini nervously rubs the back of her neck. "Mexican food isn't the nicest food to one's stomach."

_What?? God, why would you say that??? Talk aboutdigging your own grave._

Thankfully, Kimberly only laughs but the sound of it doesn't help Trini's heart at all.

"Oh trust me, I understand. Have you ever tasted Indian before?" Kimberly says it with a quirk of her brow and mischief in her voice.

If Trini was still denying that Kimberly was flirting with her before, she defiinitely isn't now.

Trini purses her lips, what is clearly Kimberly's ethnicity in her mind. "I have a feeling you're asking a very different question."

Kimberly's smile widens and she's so close to her now that Trini has to tilt her head up to maintain eye contact.

"Let me change my question then." Kimberly leans down and Trini's heart stuttters when she feels Kimberly's breath on her lips. "Do you want to?"

Kimberly glances at Trini's lips before she pushes foward. It's moments before their lips crash when Trini decides to open her stupid mouth.

"I have to pee."

Trini's voice echoes in the bathroom. Kimberly is blinking her eyes rapidly as she probably thinks about whether what she heard actually was real. She laughing when she leans away. Trini's face is red and she isn't sure if it's because of embarassment or the almost kiss.

"Right, right," Kimberly says in between laughs. "It's what you came here for. You probably didn't expect running into me here."

Oh, she has no idea.

"So I'm uh gonna go," she points her thumb toward one of the stalls.

"Go ahead." Kimberly leans her backside on the sink and crosses her arms nonchalantly. "I'll wait up. We can go to bio together."

Trini's shoulders hitch up to her ears as she slowly makes her way inside the stall. "Right..."

She closes the door behind her, taking deep breaths into her lungs. Numerous questions run through her mind but one .

Kimberly was definitely flirting with her.

So the possibility of the other girl regretting what happened between them or treating it like nothing happened are now both scratched off the drawing board.

Kimberly is acknowledging what happened and attempted to kiss Trini in the bathroom. That either means that Kimberly is interested in a significant relationship with her or the other girl looking for a relationship with... "benefits".

Both possibilities make Trini's heart _lurch_. Neither options really is what she prefers, but first things first: empty thy bladder.

Trini's already flushing the toilet when she hears two people enter the bathroom. The girls were merrily giggling about something Trini neither knows nor cares about when they abruptly stop. Trini raises a brow when she hears one of them scoff, but then both her brows rise when she recognizes a familiar voice.

"Heya, Kimmy," Amamda's sickeningly sweet voice bounces off the bathroom walls. "Do you hang around here now during break? I hear the bathroom's where losers who don't have a table they can sit in hide."

Another girl giggles but it's not the brunette from last time. Someone else must be with Amanda.

Trini sighs before her hand grabs the stall's knob but the door doesn't budge. She looks down and sees from the gap between the door and the floor the back of Kimberly's feet. She must be keeping the door closed. Trini is confused for a moment until she remembers the first words Kimberly told her.

_You didn't have to do that_

Trini huffs and leans on the wall with her arms crossed. If Kimberly wants to fight her battles on her own then fine. But when the bell rings, she's kicking the door down on all three girls. No stupid cheerleader drama is going to make her late for class.

Kimberly sighs. "Whatever, Amanda. Just... go do your business and I'll mind my own."

There is silence for a moment and Trini thinks that maybe Amanda really did take the hint and left Kimberly alone. But then something's slamming against the door of Trini's stall makes her squeek and jump in surprise. Trini looks at the door and sees something embeded through the wood.

Holy hell. How strong is this chick?

Trini's eyes are frantically looking at the door, as if she could see through it and check whether Kimberly is fine if she looked at it with enough intensity.

"You don't get to say that," Amanda seethes. The wrath in her voice is raw, something that you don't hear from a measely bully who wants to taunt. It's the kind you hear from someone who has been hurt. "Not after what you did to me. We're not friends anymore. You're the one who did this so own it."

Trini waits for Kimberly to answer, to fight back, to do anything, but the other girl remains quiet.

"I'm so sorry."

The anguish in Kimberly's voice breaks Trini's heart. She can't see her right now, but Trini is sure that there are tears in Kimberly's eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you are," Amanda says. "It doesn't change anything. And, frankly? I don't care."

Trini clenches her fist. The ringing in her ears is even more deafening than the sound of the school's bell. She takes a deep breath before reaching for the handle once again. This time, she puts every bit of strength she has to pull, but it doesn't really matter when Kimberly is barely holding on from the other side. The force of it makes Kimberly fall on Trini's front and Trini avoids looking at Kimberly's face in favor of putting a hand protectively on her back and glaring at Amanda.

"Are you done? We'll be late for Bio."

Amanda narrows he eyes. "You again?" Amanda briefly glances at Kim. "What are you? Kim's knight in shining armor or something?"

Trini's practically giving Kimberly a one armed hug right now, and the taller girls shaky breaths are tickling Trini's ear. Trini's supresses a shiver and continues to glare at Amanda.

"Doesn't matter." She briefly eyes the door where a pair of scissors is stabbed impressively through a photgraph and embeded on the door. "What matters is that you damaged school property. And pointed a sharp blade at a student."

Amanda crosses her arms. "As much as I would like to, I wasn't aiming for her."

"They don't know that."

Amanda quirks a brow. "They won't believe you."

"Worth a try. I don't really know what happened, but I do know that you can have enough motive."

Kimberly grips Trini's shirt tightly and whispers frantically in her ear. "Stop, please. You don't have to do this, Trini."

Amanda looks at them as if she's reading their soul and the girl's roaming eyes make Trini feel exposed. Like Amanda's looking for something and when she smirks, it seems like she's found whatever it is she's looking for.

"Alright," Amanda says. "Looks like Kimmy's already replaced us with a new 'friend', huh, Rebecca."

"Yeah," Rebecca says, "actually, they even look -"

"Doesn't matter," Amanda suspiciously interrupts. "We're done here."

Rebecca looks confused but shrugs nonetheless. "I still need to pee though."

Amanda pulls on Rebecca's shoulder. "Hold it in. You can go at the one at the other end of the hall."

Rebecca weakly protests but lets herself get dragged along anyway. Amanda gives Trini one last glance before they leave. 

That smirk does not bode good news, Trini thinks. 

What matters is right now, though, and right now Trini is still protectively holding Kimberly. She chooses now to get flustered. Trini swallows, awkwardly removing her arm and not knowing what to do with it. When Kimberly still has a vice grip on Trini's shirt, she clears her throat.

"I, uh, did mean it, though. I don't really want to be late for class."

Kimberly laughs and the puff of air tickles Trini's ear. She moves away, her hands covering her face as she wipes what Trini suspects to be tears away. 

"Right. Sorry, just... give me a minute."

Kimberly moves to the sink with her head still bowed so Trini takes the hint and looks everywhere else.

"It's cool. Miss Simmons is always late anyways. We still have time." 

Trini's eyes land on the photograph stuck on the wall and Trini can't help but stare at it. Four girls are in the picture, two of them Amanda and Kimberly. Well, the scissors' blades are actually stabbed through Kimberly's face, and Trini only notices that it's her from the recognizable mole above her mouth.

"You really were friends," Trini mutters.

It was a mere observation. She didn't mean for Kimberly to hear it, but she did anyway.

"Yeah," is what Kimberly says. "I'm guessing you're curious about what happened."

"Yeah," Trini answers honestly. "But it's not my business." She looks at Kimberly through the mirror. "I'm more worried about you."

Kimberly looks back at her, her eyes soft. "You shouldn't be. She's right." She laughs grimly. "I totally deserve this."

Trini purses her lips. "Maybe. Maybe you do." She keeps her eyes on Kimberly's and the other girl flinches only a little bit at her words. "Maybe, whatever it is you did, Amanda beating you up could feel like justice on her end and retribution on yours. But that won't last. No matter how many times you apologize and how many sadistic deeds she does, Amanda won't find peace if she doesn't let go of what happened. And no matter how many times you let yourself get beat up over it, you won't hate yourself any less if you don't change yourself into someone that you'll like seeing in the mirror."

Kimberly's eyes never left Trini the whole time she spoke and seconds after she finished. When Kimberly finally decides to break eye contact, she's now looking at her own reflection, as if she's searching her face for what she could change. Kimberly purses her lips and supports herself by her arms on the sink as she looks down on it.

"Didn't have you pegged as some kind of Guru."

Trini shrugs. "I do yoga."

Kimberly laughs. "Sorry, but, could you go ahead? I promise I'll catch up."

Trini's face falls and she isn't even sure why. Getting away from this girl is what she wanted right? If Kimberly wants space, then she'll give it. 

"Sure thing," is what she simply says before leaving without looking back.

Trini manages to arrive a whole minute before their teacher does. Miss Simmons must always have a _feast_ during lunch break if she's often that late.  
Miss Simmons is already done with roll call and moving on to the introduction of their new lesson when a student seated at the front row gasps. Kimberly Hart emerges from the door and Trini's eyes widen at Kimberly's now short bob.

She probably only used the shoddy pair of scissors Amanda left, but the short curls framing her face look like they were cut in a salon. The students whisper and point, and the smirk on Kimberly's face is confirmation that she _knows_ she looks good in her new hairdo. 

"Oh, well, Miss Hart, the new look sure looks wonderful and all," Miss Simmons smiles tightly with her very British accent. "But, please, do take your seat. It's enough that you're late. No need to make a spectacle of it. Now, sit, sit."

Miss Simmons shoos her away and Kimberly complies, her head held high, as if she wasn't cowering in fear of a former friend just minutes ago. She goes to the only empty seat, which happens to bein front. Trini is seated at the back, but Kimberly makes sure to give Trini one last smirk before she sits down and the back of her bob is the only thing that Trini can see. 

Trini scoffs and leans back in her chair. She can't seem to get the smile off her face, so she focuses on the spinning the pen in her hand.

It wasn't exactly the change she meant, but... Eh.

Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> virtual kisses for whoever guesses who the teachers in my fic are
> 
> also, i'm still wondering how amanda managed tostab the scissors hard enough that it would stick to the friggin wall in the movie


	6. Friends, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is where every good relationship starts, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty short and I have yet to edit it, so sorry. Hopefully I can make up for it with the next one.

"You know, crazy girl, when this all started, I was really amused, honestly. But this? Now this is getting ridiculous."

Trini sighs as she tucks her chin onto her knees. 

After their Biology class the previous day, Trini dashed out of the classroom without even looking at Kimberly. She may have helped her during that confrontation with Amanda and given her a motivational speech right after, but it does not mean that Trini wants anything to do with the other girl. 

Kimberly keeps trying to reach out to her and Trini continuously avoids her like the plague. Zack truly was amused by it. "It's like a sitcom is playing out in front of me," he said as he helped Trini through every ridiculous escape from any kind of confrontation with Kimberly Hart. Billy doesn't understand why Trini keeps on hiding during lunch period or why she insists on carrying everything in her bag instead of just storing the things she doesn't need in her locker. Once, Billy pointed out to Trini that she will not grow any taller with the amount f books she's carrying. It only earns him a weak glare from the short girl and it fails to convince her to lighten her load. If Trini is willing t even sacrifice a chance of growing any taller, then it must be a big deal, Billy assumes.

Right now, Trini is hiding underneath their table at the cafeteria. She saw Kimberly looking around the vicinity. She was surprised that she even saw the other girl in this place. She thought Kimberly avoided the cafeteria because f the cheerleaders and jocks that hang out there. Zack was laughing out loud at Trini's ridiculousness until she pulled him down to hide with her. 

"How come _I_ have to hide like a hermit, too?" Zack whines. He taps Billy's knee who hands him a fry from where he's seated.

Trini folds her legs in front of her. "She knows I hang out with you, idiot. If she sees you, she'll go here!"

Zack merely chews his fries with a disapproving look.

"Guys, Kimberly already left," Billy says. "You can come out now." When Trini and Zack finally emerge from under the table, he adds, "Hi." He frowns. "It was getting a bit lonely without you guys."

Zack pats his shoulder lightly. "Next time Crazy Girl decides to eat under the table, we'll be inviting you.

Billy smiles like the prospect doesn't sound lame at all. "Thanks. Hey, Trini, why do you avoid Kimberly Hart?'

Trini almost chokes on her soda. She can only really go so long without Billy questioning her. "I, uh... there was just some stuff that happened. And I really would rather forget that it ever happened."

Billy tilts his head to the side. "And you think you _have_ to avoid Kimberly for that?"

"Um... yeah?"

Billy blinks. "Oh," he says, but something about the tone of his voice and the expression on his face rubs Trini the wrong way.

"What's wrong?"

"The cheerleaders," Billy briefly glances at said group's table. They're all laughing like someone just said the most hilarious joke. "They're Kimberly's friends, right? But when she passed by their table, one of the girls stuck out her leg to make her trip. Kimberly must have great reflexes, though. She only stumbled a bit. Then she just glared at them before leaving." 

Trini clenches her fist. "They're not friends. Not anymore."

Billy simply nods as he accepts this information. "I was really grateful that you came to this school, Trini."

Trini looks to Zack, who shrugs. This isn't the first time Billy has suddenly changed the topic of conversation. "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. You guys made school a little less lonely. People used to always avoid me. Or make fun of me. Ah, well, they still do. But knowing that I'll get to hang out with you guys here makes going t school feel a little less... suffocating."

Trini smiles. "Yeah, well. Hanging out with you guys isn't so bad."

Billy nods again. "Kimberly used to be liked by a lot of kids at school. But now, people laugh at her, and say and do mean things about her. She doesn't have friends anymore, I think, because people avoid her, too. Going here must be suffocating for her."

Trini sighs. She can guess where this is going, but she asks him anyway. "What's your point Billy?"

"Do you really have to avoid her?"

Trini looks away from the earnest look in his eyes. "That's kind of part of the whole 'forget-about-whatever-happened-between-us' plan."

"I don't see how you can't do that without becoming her friend," Billy says. "I think she would like that, whatever it is that happened."

Trini lets Billy's words sink in. He was empathizing with Kimberly. The girl really does need a friend right now, especially after what happened with Amanda. Trini has had her fair share of bullies before, but she never let any of them affect her. Kimberly faces them head on in a way that Trini never did. She accepts every single blow without fighting against it. "It's what I deserve," Kimberly said before. 

When it's time for their Biology, Trini looks around and sees that Kimberly is already in her seat, both chairs on either side of her empty. She takes a breath, forces herself to not walk past Kimberly's row, and takes a seat to her right. 

"Hi," Trini says.

Kimberly only spares her a glance before going back to her phone. "Wow. So after ignoring me the past week, you choose now to talk to me?"

Trini cringes at the biting tone in her voice. "Sorry, I just -"

She isn't even really sure what dumb excuse she can come up with. Thankfully, their teacher chooses that time to arrive. Probably the earliest she has ever been to their class. Miss Simmons starts with roll call. Trini speaks under her breath, just enough for Kimberly to hear it.

"Can we talk after class? Like, really talk?"

"Trinity Gomez?" Miss Simmons' voice makes Trini jump.

"Uh yeah!" When Miss Simmons quirks a brow, she adds. "Present."

Trini slumps back in her seat when their teacher moves on to the next name. She perks up when she hears a snort coming from her left.

"Yeah, sure, _Trinity_."

God, she hates her name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!


	7. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a little bit of push (or is it pull?) from Billy, but Trini finally talks to Kimberly

When they are dismissed from their Biology class, Kimberly blocks Trini from leaving by planting both of her hands on Trini's desk.

"We'll talk after school," Kimberly says. "I'll meet you at your locker." She points a finger at Trini in warning. "And don't you dare bail on me."

She leaves Trini still in her seat, blinking. She notices Miss Simmons raising her brows at her. Her mouth is twisted in a way that Trini knows people do when they're holding back a smile. Or, at least, trying to.

 _Great. Now her freaking teacher is interested_ and _amused_.

Trini ducks her head to avoid eye contact. She walks out of the room as fast as she can. But she's not fast enough to avoid hearing her teacher whisper when she passes her.

"It will do you much good not to stand a woman up, Trinity."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Trini had thought about just jumping out of their school's windows. She probably would have attempted it if Zack hadn't called out her name.

Trini jumps from where she's standing, tearing her eyes away from the window that she's sure would fit her. Zack and Billy are making their way toward her. Zack is nonchalant enough not to address the subject if Trini isn't willing, but Billy isn't quite the same.

"So did you talk to Kimberly?" Billy asks.

"Yeah. Just for a bit before Bio started. She wants to talk to me after school. We're gonna meet at my locker."

She isn't sure why she didn't just lie. She's a pretty good liar. There's just something about Billy that makes her want to be as honest as she can be.

Bill quirks a brow. "But 'after school' _is_ now."

"... yup."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

When Trini's only answer is a shrug, Billy gives him a disappointed look. He turns to Zack for some form of support but he only puts his hands behind his head.

"Hey, i'm just trying to enjoy the show."

Billy tilts his head to the side. "What show?"

"Nah, what I meant to say is that I'm not taking sides."

Billy huffs. "Then you should've said that in the first place."

Billy turns back to Trini with a stern look on his face. Trini crosses her arms, determined to stay in this goddamned hallway until Kimberly gives up and leaves. Or maybe she can escape through the window.

"What are you gonna do, Cranston?" She nods at him in challenge. " _Drag_ me? I know you can't touch me."

Billy quirks his mouth to the side. When his brows suddenly rise just the slightest bit, Trini can almost see a bulb light up above his head. He stalks toward Trini, casting a shadow over her when he's close enough. Thoughts of the insane height difference between them is ripped out of her when Billy holds onto her backpack, successfully dragging her.

"Wha - ?! Argh!"

Trini concedes by pouting and letting her feet drag on the floor. Zack laughs in front of her as he follows them. Trini flips him off and he laughs even louder. They pass by lockers, and soon Billy stops dragging her. She hears him speak from behind her. 

"Hello, Kimberly Hart."

Zack puts on a cheeky smile. "Heya, Kimmy."

"Hi, Zack," Kimberly says. "Billy, right?"

"Uh-huh. We have detention together."

Trini's head snaps to Billy. "You have detention?"

Kimberly puts a hand on her hip. "Seriously? Your friends had to _drag_ you to me?"

Trini doesn't answer. Instead she stands upright, trying her best not to look sheepish. 

(She fails)

Kimberly huffs. She takes Trini by surprise when she suddenly takes hold of her hand. Trini sputters but Kimberly ignores that.

"Thanks, Billy. I'll take it from here."

Trini's being dragged again, this time by the hand. She looks back one last time and sees Billy and Zack giving her a double thumbs-up each.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

They end up at the local Krispey Kreme. Kimberly makes Trini stay as she orders for both of them. She points her finger at her, saying "stay" with a commanding voice. As if Trini were a dog who would very likely run away. She's not entirely wrong.

Trini restlessly sits on her chair. Her left leg is bouncing and she's not entirely sure what she's supposed to say once Kimberly comes back. She chances a glance at her. Her eyes meet Kimberly's, and suddenly she notices sadness and hurt behind the ire. An apology might be a good place to start, Trini thinks.

Kimberly comes comes back with coffee and doughnut for each of them. Trini moves to get her wallet, but Kimberly raises a hand for her to stop.

"You wanted to talk, right?" Kimberly asks.

"... yeah."

"I did, too." She crosses her arms. "But you kept on avoiding me and I'm not sure why. I don't understand you. The first time I saw you, you tripped Amanda for me. Ha, you even called her a bitch to her face. At first I thought it was because you were taking pity on me but after talking to you... being with you at Jason's party, I thought you were actually a pretty great person. And that night we..."

Kimberly sighs as she trails off. Trini's face flushes, too busy getting flustered to think about the meaning behind the softness in Kimberly's eyes when she's looking at her.

"But then.." The softness disappears, frustration now back in Kimberly's face. "Now that I thought about it, too you were avoiding me on Monday, too, right? Zack was just making up an excuse, huh?"

Trini's silence is enough confirmation to Kim. She scoffs.

"If you didn't want anything to do with me after that night, you could've said so, you know. I know what I did. I know what people think of me. So you wanted one hot night with Kimberly Hart to see what it'd be like. That's fine," she says but it doesn't sound like it is. "But you kept on defending me from Amanda. You always saved me. You kept on making me think... that there was _at least_ one person in this stupid town that doesn't hate me." Her eyes bore into Trini, not exactly pleading. Just demanding the truth. "So which one are you?"

"I don't hate you," Trini finally speaks. "And I didn't... _sleep_ with you just for the thrill and curiosity, okay? I..." Her head falls into her hands. "I didn't even plan that. I was too drunk to even remember what happened the next day."

"Oh?" Kimberly's eyes narrow in askance. Then they widen. "Oh."

"It, uh," she struggles to get the words out. "It was my first time." Her face flushes even more at the admission. "So I didn't know how to deal with what happened. I didn't know how to deal with you."

"Oh, Trini..."

"So I ran away. Drunk as shit isn't exactly the way I wanted it to happen, you know." She laughs dryly. "I'm not saying that I wanted anything _romantic_ or anything. I just would have liked to at least remember what happened the next day."

"Trini." Kimberly's voice is soft again, her hand reaching out for Trini's. Trini's hand twitches, but she doesn't pull away from the other girl's hold. "I am _so_ sorry. I should've known better. We were both drunk, but, God, I should've known better than to go through with it when you were inebriated."

Trini shakes her head. "Nah, nah. It's okay."

Kimberly gives her a look. "No, it's not. It's not consent if you're too drunk. I really should've just kept it in my pants."

"No, really. I'm not mad at you about that. To be fair, even if I didn't remember how it happened, I _did_ probably want it. Have you seen yourself?"

Trini snaps her mouth shut. She just wanted to assure the other girl that she didn't... take advantage of her, for lack of a better term. She didn't mean to insinuate that she might have wanted to sleep with her even when she's sober, too.

Kimberly's face actually flushes. She sees her purse her lips (probably to hold back a smile). Trini attempts to save face by talking even more(even though that's what got her into trouble in the first place.)

"I-I mean... I just, uh... Drunk me just doesn't have much self-control, I guess."

_Oh my god, oh my god..._

This is so not making her situation better.

"So," that comes out a little more high pitched than she intended so she clears her throat. "I got something to ask you."

Kimberly lets go of Trini's hand to sit back in her chair. That's the only time she notices how long they've been holding hands, but she ignores it.

"What are we?" Trini asks.

Kimberly's face becomes unreadable. "Well... What do you want us to be?"

Trini swallows. She thinks about that kiss Saturday morning before she left. She thinks about the blatant flirting and the almost-kiss if Trini hadn't opened her stupid mouth. How Kimberly reached out to her the whole week, how much she's been pursuing Trini.

But then she remembers the countless times her family has moved. How she listened to her mother say that saying goodbye to the people they left behind never affected Trini when Trini knows that it wasn't entirely true. The first goodbye was what hurt the most. She just expected the ones that followed.

"I'm not ready to date anyone yet," Trini says. Kimberly's face still doesn't betray anything. "And I'm not exactly one for fuck-buddies or meaningless sex." She quickly adds, "no offense, if that's what floats your boat."

That, Kimberly laughs at. "None taken."

"At first I wanted us to just be strangers, but I guess that's pretty much impossible. I can't help myself around you."

When Kimberly quirks a brow at that, she flushes.

"Not - not that way," she glares. "I just hate the way Amanda - the other cheerleaders - treat you. I can't help myself from wanting to protect you or worrying about you." She expects what Kimberly is about to say, so she adds, "It's not pity, I swear. I just... care."

Trini knows that it's incredibly cheesy. She's not even the type to say this much. But she's avoided Kim - and the truth - long enough. It's time to face both.

"I don't know why but I do. I don't know what crazy shit happened between you and Amanda but that's not what I care about."

What she cares about is this girl in front of her, who is holding herself back just so the friend she hurt can find satisfaction in her pain. She cares about this girl who is trying her best to stand tall when all everyone wants to do is knock her down. She cares about this lonely girl who thinks that those are what she deserves.

"You don't need me to protect you, I know that. You can handle yourself perfectly well. Just... when you're facing those demons, let me stand beside you."

Sometime during her speech, she made Kimberly tear up. Trini panicks and apologizes, but Kimberly holds up a hand and says she's fine as she wipes her eyes with her other hand.

"Oh wow," Kimberly laughs. She rapidly blinks the tears away. "You've _really_ got a way with words." When she sees Trini pout, she laughs even more. "So, what? You wanna be BFF's?"

Trini rolls her eyes. "Just don't let Zack know. He's convinced _we're_ BFF's."

Kimberly's smile is bright. Brighter than anything Trini has seen on her face. "I'll get started on the friendship bracelets."

Billy was right. A friend _is_ what Kimberly needs.

"Make it yellow," Trini says.

Hopefully, school won't be as suffocating as it used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Trini's family. Jason finally gets introduced and maybe more trimberly at the end :)


	8. Proper Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is making more friends than she expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is alot longer than my usual chapters! not yet edited cuz im lazy. maybe later.

Trini is dreaming that she's in her childhood home. Luggages are being shoved by her mother to the back of their trunk. Trini knows that she’s six years old in her dream. Her first goodbye was when she was six. She looks up at the man in front of her. He looks sad and guilty. Trini didn’t understand why, back then. 

“Don’t forget me, okay?” Trini says.

He gets down on one knee but he still has to lean to be on eye level with her. He takes one of her tiny hands and places it on her chest.

“You’ll always be here, Mija,” he says.

She feels his steady heartbeat. He’s not lying. But what we believe to be the truth rarely comes true.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

“Trini! Trini!”

“Wake! Up!”

“Wake! Up!”

Trini groans and pulls her comforter even tighter around her. Her bed groans as well as her twin brothers on her bed.

“It’s time for breakfast, Trini!” she hears Robbie say.

“Vamonos! Vamonos!” Gabby says.

Trini frees the top half of her head to glare at them. “I swear, if you break the springs in my bed I’m not taking you to the park.”

Both boys stop jumping. They look at each other before looking back at Trini. They both cross their arms. 

Gabby narrows his eyes. “You wouldn’t. You know how long we’ve waited to hang out with Pearl.”

Robbie pouts. “And you promised. You _never_ break promises. 

Yes, she _does_ know how long they have waited to hang out with their friend. No, she is _not_ evil enough to take that away from them. And, no, she _doesn’t_ like breaking her promises to them. But they don’t really need to know that. She just doesn’t want a broken bed.

“I’m already up,” Trini says. “Just tell Mama that I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay!” Robbie says and they both jump off the bed. 

They both run out of her room but stop short at her door when they remember something. They run back to her, take turns to give her a quick kiss, and resume running as they laugh.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

The twins, June and Tony are already in their respective seats at the table when Trini arrives. June narrows her eyes at her and Trini gives her a tight, sarcastic smile in return.

June sigs. "Come faster now, Mija. You know I'm meeting your Tia Isa today." 

Trini shrugs as she takes her seat. "You know you _could_ just eat without me."

June gives Trini her "oh don't start with me" look. Tony holds her hand silently. She calms down.

"So, it's been a week since you started school. How is it?" The twins open their mouth but June raises a hand to silence them. She gives them an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, boys, but I don't think Trini here has had the chance to tell us about her new school. It's her turn now."

All three children slump back in their seats.

June starts her one-two combo of questions. "Are you adjusting well to your new school? Have you made any friends? Feel free to invite them, but tell us first okay? Oh, are there any cute boys -" 

That's where she cuts her mother's train of thought.

"Will you actually let me answer your questions or are you just gonna continue talking to yourself?"

Tony smiles at his wife. "How about the 'friends' question?" He turns to Trini. "Have you made any?"

Trini looks at her mother dead in the eye. "Yeah. Three." Kind of.

June beams. "Oh, really now?"

"Yeah. Zack always skips class going who-knows-where. Kimberly punched a guy's tooth out so she's in detention for it. My other friend Billy's there, too, 'cause... you know, I don't really know why, but that kid's a genius so it could be anything."

June is blinking in surprise. Then she pinches the bridge of her nose. I can't tell whether you're lying or not anymore. And frankly, I'm not sure which one I would prefer to be the truth."

Trini snickers at her defeated tone. "None of them make bombs, though. That's true."

Tony claps his hands once. "O-kay. That's enough banter, don't you think? Trini, we would _love_ to meet your friends one day."

"If they're even _real_ ," Gabby mumbles.

"We're still keeping our home is open to possibilities," Tony says. "Any kind of possibility."

Tony's smile for Trini is gentle and inviting. She knows he means it. But he isn't really the only person who gets to decide what their home can be open for. Trini glances at June. Her mother has a strained expression. She probably wants to add something but doesn't want to bring it up to her husband now. 

"Thanks," Trini says.

"Are any of your friends cute?" Robbie suddenly asks.

Trini quirks a brow at her brother. "Start with kids your age first, _muchacho_."

Robbie waves a hand dismissively. "Sure, sure."

"Are you still taking Robbie and Gabby to meet with their friend, Trini?" June asks.

She doesn't really need to ask. She's already threatened Trini with extra housework if she doesn't. June just likes taking charge of a conversation.

"Yeah," Trini says. "But tell me again why they can't just go to the kid themselves? They're eleven." Trini backtracks. You looks at the twins. "You're eleven, right?"

"Yeah," Robbie says at the same time Gabby says "No".

Gabby has always been the cheeky one. She trusts Robbie more.

"They're eleven," Trini repeats. "They're old enough for that. _I_ was way younger than them when I got to play outside."

"That's because you always asked your father for permission," June says, her voice now with a biting tone. "Such reckless decisions would not have been made if it were up to me."

"T-there's nothing wrong with accompanying your brothers in this age," Tony says. "Pearl is eleven, too, but she still needs her brother to be with her."

"Plus, we need even numbers," Robbie says. The expression on his face is similar to his father's. "We're playing badminton, remember?"

"What about Pearl's brother?" Trini asks.

"His leg's injured," Gabby says. "Pearl said he can't play."

Trini says. 'Can't blame girl for trying.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

They're walking to walking to Angel Grove Park past four in the afternoon. Each of Trini's hand is holding one of each twin's hand, their arms exaggerately swinging back and fourth.

"Start over, start over," Robbie says.

"Okay," Gabby says before humming in thought. "Baker."

"Curry," Robbie says.

"Recap," Trini says.

"Uuuh... Captain," Gabby says.

Robbie tilts his head to the side. "Tinder?"

Trini snorts. "Derby."

"Beeper."

"Pearl!" Robbie shouts.

"Ha!" Gabby says triumphantly. "You lose again! You can't use words with one syllable."

Robbie ignores his brother's cocky expression and lets go of Trini's hand to run toward a little blonde girl. She's standing beside a teenage boy with hair and blue eyes similar to hers. He's sitting on a bench, his hand clutching his knee brace. 

She turns to Gabby. "Do you even know what a beeper even looks like?"

Gabby shrugs and follows after his brother, Trini right behind him. Pearl's brother stands up and offers Trini a polite handshake. She takes it.

"Hi, I'm Jason," he says. 

"Trini," she replies. "Wait. Are you Jason Scott? As in, the kid who got on an accident the other week?"

As a jock who became the talk of town because of a prank on their rival, Trini expected him to be more smug about it. But Jason only sheepishly rubs the back of his head. It _does_ make more sense, considering the accident caused Jason to fall grom grace, as Zack would put it.

"Yeah I guess you heard about that, too."

Trini shrugs. "Hard not to. As soon as school started Monday morning everyone was talking about it." She briefly glances at Jason's knee. "I know asking if you're okay would be stupid, so... How bad is it?"

"Oh, um," Jason blinks. Then he chuckles humorlessly. "Pretty bad. Could have been worse, but I definitely can't play this season." He sighs. "I ruined every one's season."

Trini frowns. She sits on the bench and Jason does the same.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, even if what you did was stupid."

Jason laughs, unoffended. 

"I don't know much about sports," Trini continues. "But I do know that football games require team effort. If being short one player makes them lose, then they don't deserve to win at all."

"Not everyone thinks that way," Jason says. Then he smiles. "Thanks. You're a lot less grumpy than I expected."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"We have History together. Compared to the girl who glared at everyone who came close to her, you're a lot nicer."

"And you're not very obnoxious for a jock." Really, that's the best compliment Trini can think of for the moment.

"'Not a jock anymore."

"Eh."

They turn their attention back to their younger siblings. Pearl and Gabby are swinging on the swing set while Robbie stands to the side, content with talking to his brother and friend.

"I'm surprised," Trini says. "I kinda expected them to hang out with other boys and play video games."

"I'm not," Jason says. "Pearl's always been a tomboy. She prefers playing sports over dolls. We both got it from our dad."

"Trini!"

Gabby's voice make Jason and Trini jump.

"Come on, let's play already!"

Trini spares Jason a glance before standing up and going to Pearl and her brothers. Gabby decides to make it a Boys versus Girls game.

"You're going down!" Gabby points at Trini and Pearl.

"What?" Pearl crosses her arms as best she can whilst holding a badminton racket. "Don't tell me it's because we're girls."

Robbie shakes his head. "Nah," then he grins. "Trini sucks at sports."

Trini rests a hand on her hip. "That was basketball. This is badminton. We will _crush_ you."

Trini holds out a hand which Pearl enthusiastically high fives.

"Yeah!" Pearl shouts.

"Go, girls!" Jason cheers from where he's seated.

Robbie pouts. "Hey! How about us!"

Jason smiles apologetically. "Sorry, dude. But Pearl's my girl."

Gabby scoffs. "Pssh, who cares? I'm serving!"

Even with his exclaimation, Trini and Pearl weren't prepared early enough for the hit. Trini almost misses hitting the shuttlecock with her own racket. 

Trini will never admit it, but she had fun playing with Pearl and the twins. She discovers that Pearl and Gabby are equally competetive, constantly taunting each other. They don't even really keep track of the score anymore, only celebrating when they get a score. Pearl and Gabby constantly hit the shuttlecock hard while Robbie prefers to hit it lightly, making Pearl and Trini dive for it. Trini, meanwhile, takes advantage of the fact that she's the tallest player for once.

"Ugh! Unfair!" Gabby exclaims at the sixth shuttlecock that he failed to hit.

Trini places the her racket on her shoulder. "I'm rarely the tallest one. You bet your ass I'm gonna milk this opportunity as much as I can."

"Dude, language!" Jason shouts.

Trini rolls her eyes. Pearl only giggles beside her.

"Uh, guys, where's the ball?" Robbie asks as he looks around.

"It's called a shuttlecock," Gabby says.

Robbie rolls his eyes, much like Trini. "Whatever."

Jason stands. "I think it got caught on that tree. Wait here, I'll get it."

Trini uses her racket to block Jason. "No way. Gabby will get it."

"What?" Gabby says. "Why?"

"It's your fault for missing it."

"'Cause you hit it too high!"

Robbie sughs. "I'll get it, jeeze."

They watch Robbie walk to the tree. Trini is almost proud of herself for hitting it that far. Robbie jumps and uses his racket to hit at the tree's branches but the slump on his shoulders mean that his effort is fruitless.

"Alright," Jason says. "He can't reach it. I'll go get it."

Trini narrows her eyrs that are still on her brother. "Wait."

Robbie suddenly has his hands cupped around his mouth, as if he's talking to someone. Then, a few seconds later, the shuttlecock lands on his hand. Robbie says something to the tree before jogging back to them.

 

"What was that?" Pearl asks Robbie once he returns.

"Some kid on the tree helped me get it," Robbie says matter-of-factly. "I think he's stuck."

Their badminton game now forgotten, all five of them approach the tree. They all squint up at the leaves and branches, looking for any signs of a human being.

"Uh, hello?" Jason calls out. "Anyone there."

The leaves rustle, some of them falling to the ground. Soon, Trini spots a hand with dark skin before Billy Cranston's familiar face pops up. 

"Jason! I thought I heard your voice." He spots Trini. "Oh, hi, Trini!"

"Billy?!" Trini and Jason say at the same time. They look at each other. 

"You know Billy?" Trini asks.

"Yeah," Jason answers. "We have detention together. _You_ know Billy?"

"We have English together."

"Trini and I are friends," Billy adds. "We always eat lunch together with our other friend, Zack."

"Taylor?" Jason asks incredulously. "Huh."

"Ohh..." Robbie says. "I guess Trini wasn't lying after all."

"Guys, I think we're forgetting something," Pearl says.

"What are you doing up there?" Gabby asks Billy.

Billy looks around as if he forgot where he was. "Oh, um. Stuck? Yeah, I'm stuck."

Gabby raises a brow. "Why?"

"Ah, well... when I was coming home from detention, Colt Wallace suddenly took my bag and threw my stuff everywhere. He threw my colored pencils up here, in this tree, so i took the ladder from my house so I could come up here and get it. But Colt took the ladder, too, so... Now, I'm stuck."

Jason clenches his fist. "I told that guy to back off."

"You were the whole time?" Trini asks. "Why didn't you call out to us?"

"I didn't really notice you. I was counting leaves to pass the time."

"He's so weird," Gabby whispers to Robbie and Pearl who both nod.

Trini was about to reprimand them for what they called Billy but he speaks up first. 

"Yeah, I'm really weird."

Billy's face doesn't look offended. He just said it as if he was stating a fact. Trini looks at him somberly. He's gonna find Colt Wallace and beat his ass.

"Come on, buddy," Jason says with his arms outstretched. "You've been up there long enough."

 

"Huh? No," Billy shakes his head. "You can't do that. My weight might irritate your knee."

Jason looks down at it before looking up at Billy again. "It's fine."

Trini takes one look at Pearl's worried face before stepping in front of Jason.

"I'll support you. Come on."

Billy makes a face. "Are you sure?"

Trini scoffs. "Are you underestimating me Cranston?"

"I'm properly estimating you. I'm much taller than you are."

She hears Gabby and Robbie snigger behind her.

"Well, then how are you gonna get down there?" Trini asks, exasperated.

"I have a spare ladder at home. Can you guys get it? I'll only feel safe if I use a ladder."

"Who has two ladders?"

Billy makes a confused face. "I do. I just told you."

Gabby raises a finger and opens his mouth but fails to say anything.

"Alright," Trini says as she whips her phone out for google maps. "What's your address?"

She types it in as Billy says it to her. He hands her his keys.

"My mom won't be home 'til later tonight," Billy says. "So you won't have any problem getting it."

"Cool."

"Wait," Jason grabs hold of her shoulder. "I'll come with you."

"No, stay with Pearl and my brothers. Plus, it's gettig late. Mom would want the boys home. Get them there for me?"

Jason nods. All three children boo at her. Trini sternly looks at the twins who both concede.

"I'll be back," she says to Billy.

"Me, too," Jason says. "I'll be back after I get all three of them home."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Trini didn't think things through. She isn't sure what she expected, it defintely wasn't a bulky ass ladder. She huffs as she sets the ladder down on the pavement so that she can catch her breath. She may be fit but she's no weightlifter.

"God, the things I do for friendship."

"Trini?"

Trini's head whips around at the familiar voice. Kimberly Hart stands before her, wearing only a sports bra and yoga pants. Trini blushes.

_Shit, I'm gay._

Kimberly plucks her ear buds off. 

"Trini. It _is_ you." She makes an amused expression. "Why are you carrying a ladder?"

"Billy's stuck on a tree," Trini simply says.

"Ah," Kimberly nods as if Trini just said her cat was what needs saving. "Need a hand?"

Trini purses her lips and crosses her arms. She leans on the ladder and shakes her head. "Nah, nah, I'm good."

Kimberly smiles wider. "Are you sure? That thing is taller than you."

Trini groans. She turns to the ladder and carries it again. "Fuck you, Hart."

"Sure."

Trini glares at her. Kimberly laughs as she walks to the other side of the ladder.

"I'm joking, chill."

Kimberly lifts and Trini sees the muscles in her arm bulge at the effort. The weight feels lighter, and somehow so does Trini's head. She looks away.

"Where to?" Kimberly asks.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

It's getting dark when they arrive at the park. Jason is standing at the foot of the tree, smiling as he talks to Billy about something.

"Jason?" Kimberly suddenly says. "Jason! Hey!"

Jason's head snaps up at the mention of his name. They put down the ladder beside him. He briefly pats Trini's back before facing Kimberly.

"Kim, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was jogging when I saw Trini," Kimberly answers.

Trini tunes herself out of their conversation kin favor of holding the ladder still for Billy.

 _Right_ , Trini thinks to herself. _The ex-cheerleader and ex-quarterback. Of course they know each other._

"Thanks, Trini," Billy says. "Hi. Kimberly Hart."

Kimberly smiles good-naturedly. "Just call me Kim, Billy."

"Okay. Kim."

"Are you okay? Trini said that you've been stuck there since detention ended."

"I'm fine." He shrugs. "I'm just glad that I got all my pens."

Jsson gives Billy his bag that's been on the ground. It's a good thing no one stole it. 

"Fucking Colt Wallace," Jason grumbles with a clenched jaw. "I told him to stay away."

Kimberly crosses her arms. "Guess that bitch slap wasn't enough."

Trini's eyes widen. "You slapped him?" she asks Kim.

Kimberly laughs. "I wish." She points her thumb at Jason. "But he did it."

"It was really cool," Billy says.

Jason beams.

"The girl punches dudes and the guys slaps bullies," Trini says. "'Loving the progress."

Jason turns to Billy. "Was that a compliment."

Billy makes a face. "I don't understand most things people say. Don't ask me."

"A-nyway," Kimberly says. "Are we just gonna stand here or?"

"Right," Jason says. "Gotta go home. Come on, Bill.I'll help you carry that back to your place."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks!"

All four of them walk out of the park. The two boys head to the direction of Billy's house. Jason looks at Kim expectantly.

"Kim. Your house is this way, right?"

Trini glances at Kim who is standing beside her. Kim almost jumps.

"Ah, I'm not finished with my jog. Go ahead."

Jason nods. Both boys wave good bye at them. Kimberly is still beside her. She gestures to the road to the opposite direction. She smiles.

"After you," Kimberly says.

Trini starts walking, Kimberly keeps pace with her. 

"I thought you were gonna finish your jog," Trini says.

"I was tired from carrying that ladder," Kimberly says. "I'm resting. It was actually heavier than I thought."

Trini smirks. "You and me both. So what's your route?"

"Just. You know. This way."

Trini raises a brow at her. "Alright. Whatever you say, _chica_."

She keeps her eyes ahead of her, ignoring Kimberly's stare.

"So, you know Jason?" Trini asks. She can't bare the awkward silence. 

Kimberly takes a moment to reply. "Yeah. Ty's in the football team, so we saw each other often. Plus, I was a cheerleader."

"Ty?"

"My ex, Ty Flemming."

Trini feels like the name is familiar. Then she remembers that Zack mentioned him before. "Isn't he the guy you punched so hard that his tooth fell out?"

Like before, Kimberly quickly adds. "They put back, god."

"Sure. Is that why you're in detention?"

Kimberly bites her lip. Trini turns her attention away from it and notices Kimberly's troubled eyes.

"Kind of. I don't really want to talk about it."

Trinj has a feeling that it's related to what happened between her and Amanda. She's curious. So curious. But she knows how to respect boundaries.

"Okay. I'll let it go."

Kimberly sighs in relief. "Thank you." She pauses. "So, howcome you were with Jason?"

"Play date. Apparently, my brothers and his sister are friends."

"You have brothers?"

Trini resists the urge to sarcastically say, "I _just_ said so." Instead, she says, "yeah. Twins."

"Awe... I bet they look like mini versions of you."

"Not really. They're almost as tall as me."

Kimberly laughs out loud. She stops walking when she notices where Trini's house must be. Right.

"That _was_ you," Kimberly says.

"I know."

"I should've known when you told me you were a transfer student. Why didn't you tell me?"

Trini makes an incredulous face. "Tell you what? That we once had a staring contest from the window of my bedroom? No way, _princesa_."

Kimberly's smile only widens. "Now I kinda regret not taking Spanish. You make it sound really hot."

Trini flushes. "Dude. Why?"

"What?"

"You're flirting!"

"Friends can harmlessly flirt with each other."

Trini's heart beating dangerously doesn't sound very harmless. "Not for me!"

"Zack does it! He clearly has the hots for you but you let him be your friend."

Trini guffaws. "No he does _not_."

Kimberly gives her a look.

"Okay, so he hit on me the first time we met, so what? That's different. He knows I'm gay. It'll go away."

"That's unfair."

Trini turns away from her so she can stomp to her house. " _You're_ unfair," she grumbles childishly.

"Awe, come on, Trini. I'll stop doing it if you really hate it."

Trini stops just at their house's feont porch. She looks at Kimberly who looks genuine. She isn't exactly sure if she hates it but she nods anyway.

"Thanks."

Kimberly relaxes. "Sure thing. I really do want you to be my friend."

Trini purses her lips. "I eat lunch at the cafeteria with Billy and Zack. You should join us. Since we're friends."

Kimberly's smile somehow makes Trini's heart beat even harder. "Sure. Thanks."

The sound of the door opening catches both girls' attention. Tony stands by the open door.

"Trini. I heard voices. What are you doing outside?" He backtracks when he notices Kimberly. He smiles. "Hi! Are you Trini's friend?"

Trini's face flushes. He acts like Trini never brought home friends before. 

True, but still.

Kimberly simply returns the smile and shakes Tony's hand. "Yes, I'm Kimberly Hart. Nice to meet you, Mr. Gomez."

Tony laughs. "Oh, no. My name's Anthony Kwan. Just call me, Tony."

Kimberly blinks. "Oh, but... Trini -"

"Gomez is my dad's name," Trini interrupts. "He's my stepdad."

Tony puts an arm around her. "But I still love Trinity as if she were my own," he says with a kiss to Trini's hair.

Trini couldn't stop the small smile forming on her face. Kimberly's watching, though, so she lightly pushes him off.

"Gross, old man. Go kiss your wife instead."

"I would, but June took the boys with her to the grocery store." Tony turns to Kimberly. "Do you wanna come in? We're going it's taco night."

"Oh, thank you, sir. I was just on my way home. My parents expect me to be home after my jog. And I don't think I'm properly dressed for dinner with your family."

"Ah, of course. Of course."

Trini knows that Tony isn't that kind of man. But Trini can't help but frown at Kimberly's attire. She has half the mind to give Kimberly her jacket.

"Again, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Kw - Tony."

Tony smiles. "Likewise, Kimberly."

Kimberly looks at Trini. "I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah."

Kimberly smiles and Trini smiles back. She waves goodbye at both of them and jogs in the direction she and Trini came from. Trini shakes her head with a smirk.

 _Liar_.

Tony looks weirdly at Trini. "She seemed nice."

"Yeah."

"Your friend, right?"

Trini sighs. "Yes, Dad. She's my friend." It feels strange on her tongue when the words aren't laced with sarcasm.

Tony smiles warmly at her, embraces her with a one-armed hug, and whispers "I'm proud of you" before going back inside.

Trini feels something warm on her chest. She looks back at the road, Kimberly's retreating form still visible. The warm feeling remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: ranger fam is finally together


	9. I Will Fight for You since You've Fought for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini isn't used to having friends who got her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if it's obvious, but the title's a Heathers referrence. This chapter was inspired by it ;)
> 
> (also not yet fully edited so sorry)

"Crazy Giiiiirl!"

Trini oofs when Zack tackles her with a hug from behind. She glares at him and he smiles. This little charade is starting to turn into a routine. It's weird, but she doesn't really hate. She just won't ever admit it to Zack.

"Didn't your mom teach you how to say hi like a normal person?" Trini grumbles.

"I don't know about the normal way, but this was how Mom taught me to say hello," Zack says before squeezing Trini tighter as they walk. "With lots of looove!!"

"Gross, homeboy! Let go!"

He lets go with a chuckle. "Alright, alright. So, now that I'm in front of you and not a text that you can ignore, can you tell me how your talk with Kimberly went?"

Trini sighs. "It went fine."

"So? What does 'fine' mean?"

"It means we're friends."

"With benefits?"

"Well, I didn't apply for a _job_ -"

"Seriously? Kimberly is obviously into you! You've even slept together already!"

Trini's eyes widen in panic and she puts a finger in front of her mouth. " _¿Estas loco?_ " she hisses. "Keep your voice down!"

Zack turns sheepish. "Sorry," he whispers. "I just thought you'd be dating by now."

Trini scoffs. "Did you forget? How can I date anyone when my family keeps moving?"

"I thought your parents said that this is the last time?"

Trini's frown deepens. "I don't believe in promises."

"Whoa, edgy," Zack laughs. His laughter is cut off when a huge jock wearing Angel Grove High's carolina blue letterman jacket shoulder checks him roughly.

"Oh, gross, babe, Zack Trailer just touched you," a familiar girl clinging to the jock's arm like a tarsier said. "You better get that washed soon. The stink of dumpster might stick."

Trini narrows her eyes at Amanda Clarke. The jockstrap beside her laughs. It gains the attention of many students, curious as to what's happening between the popular kids and the nobodies. Trini feels Zack stiffen beside her at the sudden attention. She's never seen him so embarassed and humiliated before.

Trini seethes. "What is your deal?"

"Trini," Zack holds her back by holding her shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"Listen to your boyfriend, sweetheart," the jock says. Trini supresses a gag at the nickname. "Taylor's too afraid to get into a fight 'cause he can't afford the medications."

Amanda laughs like she heard the most hilarious joke ever. With that they both turn, probably to skip class and find some poor janitor's closet to suck each other's face in. 

(Trini hopes they choke. Or get STD.)

Trini can see the name "Flemming" printed on the jock's jacket. Anger burns even hotter in her stomach.

"Was _that_ Kimberly's fucking ex?"

"Yeah," Zack answers with an unusually quiet voice. "Ty Flemming started going out with Amanda Clarke as soon as Kimberly broke up with him."

Trini was about to say how messed up that is, but the look on Zack's face stops her. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Zack doesn't smile his usual smile. It doesn't make his already small eyes disappear from mirth. "It's cool." He shrugs. "'Happens all the time. No big deal."He continues walking and Trini follows after him. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could invite Kimberly to our little table during lunch time." He lets his brows bounce. "Gives you more bonding time."

Trini knows Zack is only changing the subject to distract her. But Zack doesn't push more than Trini is comfortable with, so she figures she can return the favor. For now.

"Actually, I already invited her last Saturday."

Zack raises his brows. "Saturday?"

"Uh, yeah. I ran into her. And Billy. While I was playing with my brothers and Jason Scott's little sister."

Zack mocks a hurt face. "You know, Trinity, when I text you how your day was, I expect answers like that, not," he uses a ridiculously high-pitched voice, "Boring but I survived it."

Trini furrows her brows. "I don't sound like that."

"I dON't sOUnD lIkE ThAt."

Trini pulls back her arm to punch him. Zack hides his face behind his arms.

"Don't kill me! There are witnesses!"

Trini puts the arm down and grumbles, "I'll just kill you in your sleep then."

Zack laughs and Trini smiles. Yeah, that's good enough for now, Trini thinks. 

"Ooh, Hart Attack Alert," Zack whispers to her ear.

Trini rolls her eyes. It was what Zack would say to alert Trini when she was still avoiding Kimberly. It isn't necessary anymore, but she has a feeling that the habit won't be going away anytime soon.

Kimberly has just shut her locker door when she walks over with a wave.

"Hey, Trini, Zack. I just got my stuff," Kimberly says a little too quickly. "You, uh, wanna walk to our classes together?"

Trini hears Zack snort for a moment before he suddenly drapes his arms over Trini's shoulder.

"Of course, _Kimberly_!" Zack says a little too happily. "Me and _Trini_ would love to have your company during the _really_ short time we have left before the start of classes!" He leans in closely to Kimberly, taking an annoyed Trini with him. "You must _really_ want to spend time with us."

Kimberly glances at Trini a little too quickly. "Uh, yeah. Sure?"

Trini roughly pulls away from him to get her stuff. She remains silent so the other two teenagers continue to talk between themselves.

"So, Kimberly, I guess you and Trini finally made up, huh?" Zack cheekily asks.

Kimberly laughs. "I guess you could say that. And you can just call me Kim."

"Sure thing, Kim!"

Trini shuts her locker door closed and pulls the straps of her bag tighter on her shoulders. "Alright. I'm good to go."

"You guys go ahead without me." Zack says. "I gotta go fetch something in my locker and T is a pretty far away letter."

Trini quirks a brow. "I thought you barely used your locker. And we can just come with you."

"Nope!" he says, already walking backwards to the other direction. "I got it! I'll see you guys later, bye!"

He runs off before either Trini or Kimberly can reply. Kimberly looks amused but Trini is concerned. Zack may be trying to play like some kind of wingman for Trini, but she has a feeling Ty and Amanda's words cut him deeper than he plays it out to be.

"Well, that was weird," Kimberly says as they start walking.

"Yeah," Trini says distractedly. "Hey, um, I'm really sorry for bringing this up, but did you know that Amanda and Ty Flemming are, well, together?"

Kimberly purses her lips. Trini notices her hand gripping her backpack tighter. "Yeah. It's okay." Kimberly scrunches her nose playfully. Trini tries not to think about how adorable the sight is. "Thinking about how horrible they're going to be for each other kind of makes me feel a sense of satisfaction."

Trini shakes her head. "How did you end up dating a douche like that, anyway?"

Kimberly gives her an odd look and they both stop walking. They're already in front Trini's room. "How do you know what Ty's like?"

Trini bites the inside of her cheek. But she can't hide the look of frustration on her face. "Me and Zack ran into him and Amanda this morning."

"Trini," Kimberly says softly. She holds her arm and says sternly, protectively, "Did he do anything to you?"

Trini quickly shakes her head. "No, no, nothing like that. We just saw them messing with some underclassmen," Trini lies. She purposely leaves out the fact that Zack was the one they harrassed. She has a feeling he won't appreciate that.

Kimberly's face relaxes, but her frown doesn't disappear. She lets go of Trini's arm. "Okay, good. Tell me if he ever messes with you. I won't mind punching him again."

Trini smirks. "You plan on becoming my hero, Hart?"

Kimberly smiles. "I can at least return the favor, Gomez."

Trini waves a hand dismissively. "No, thanks. I wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything."

Kimberly's smile turns playful suddenly. Oh, that does not bode well.

"No need to worry Trini. You know I like to keep them short."

Trini chokes on air. She really walked into that one, didn't she?

"That's, uh..." Trini clears her throat and hopes that coughing could somehow clear the redness of her cheeks. In the end, she settles with glaring at her "friend". "I hate you."

Kimberly laughs and cheekily says, "No, you don't," before walking back to the direction they came from.

Trini bites her lip. She watches her for a few more seconds before entering her classroom.

No, she doesn't.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"Jason Scott?" Trini asks.

"Yeah," Billy answers. "I _think_ we're friends. It would be cool, right?"

"I guess it's not problem. He seems like a nice guy."

Billy nods furiously. "He slapped Colt Wallace for me. It was really cool."

Adding Jason to their their little "Misfit's Table" (Zack's words) wouldn't be a bad idea, Trini thinks. Billy is really fond of him, and Zack probably wouldn't mind adopting another person to their little group. Trini has interacted with him last Saturday and duringHistory class that morning. She got along well with him.

She just really doesn't like whatever it is that is going on between Jason and Kimberly.

Trini sighs. Why is she even thinking so hard about this? She's not the head of some sorority or fraternity.

"Hello, Kimberly!" Billy suddenly greets as he stands up. 

The cafeteria becomes awefully quiet. The eyes of every student land on Kimberly Hart, then on Trini and Billy. Kimberly tries to hide her grimace by forcing a smile at Billy as makes her way over to them. Trini pulls her beanie down her eyes, as if not seeing everyone else would cconceal her from their sight. Billy, obvious Billy, simply beams brightly at his new friend. 

Kimberly has barely even reached their table when Billy frantically waves both of his hands again. 

"Jason! Hey, Jason! Come sit with us!"

The boy in question freezes from where he's standing. His face turns as red as his flannel shirt when he notices that the students are looking at him, too.

"Oh my god," Trini groans. "Billy, I love you, and I know you're crazy happy right for having new friends, but could you please sit down?"

Billy tilts his head in askance. "Why?"

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Zack suddenly says from behind Billy. He only just arrived to their table and he's already halfway through his first burger.

"Hi," Kimberly greets them rather awkwardly. Jason stands uneasily behind her.

"Oh..." Zack nods in understanding. He looks around to their curious audience. He raises his voice. "What? 'Never seen the Breakfast Club before? It can happen."

All eyes turn away and the conversations resume. Trini catches their names in between the murnurs except for hers. She's still called New Kid. Whether that's fortunate or not, Trini has yet to decide.

"Sorry," Billy says sheepishly as he finally sits down. "I kind of forgot that everyone else existed."

Zack seats himself to Billy's left. "Nah, don't sweat it Billy."

Kimberly sits down beside Trini, their thighs and elbows brushing.

"I wish _I_ could forget everyone else existed, too," Kimberly says.

Trini sees Jason eyeing the vacant space next to Kim. She sighs in relief when Jason opts to sit beside Billy after he eagerly makes Zack scoot to give him space.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly suddenly asks her.

Trini blinks. "Huh?"

"I thought I heard you sigh."

"I-It's nothing. I'm just relieved that no one's looking at us anymore. Well, at least not blatantly."

Something flashes in Kimberly's eyes. "Sorry. This might happen often."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too," Jason scratches the back of his neck. "Ever since the accident the other kids have been -"

He gets interrupted by three guys simultaneously _mooing_ at him when they pass their table.

"... doing that," Jason finishes with a heavy sigh.

Trini glares at the three boys' back. If looks could kill.

"Don't pay attention to them," Zack says. He's glaring at them, too.

"I've learned to just ignore them," Billy says as he slowly applies ketchup in the shape of a spiral on his burger's patty. "It works, mmm, sixty percent of the time. Depends on the bullies' mood."

Jason makes a face. "Those don't sound like very good odds."

Billy shrugs. "Much better than confronting them. That would give me even worse odds."

"Don't worry Billy, I'll fight for you during the remaining forty percent," Zack says as he claps Billy's shoulder.

"Thanks, man!"

Kimberly and Jason are awefully quiet. As two people who only recently were part of the popular clique, being on the other side of the fence must be quite a shock. It has only now dawned on them what kids who aren't quarterbacks and cheerleaders really go through.

As gently as Trini could she nudges Jason's foot with her own. "Hey, how's your knee?"

"Oh, um, I still can't run but it's hurting a little less now when I walk."

"Good." Trini smirks. "As soon as you're recovered, next badminton match is gonna be the Scott's versus the Gomez-Kwan's."

Jason laughs. "I think Pearl has come to really like you. She couldn't stop _gushing_ about how funny and cool you were."

Trini blushes. She never thought she could ever be liked by kids. 

Suddenly Kimberly braces her forearms on the table. "Who's Pearl?" she asks with her brows furrowed. Trini quirks a brow at that.

"Whoa, what's with the look? Pearl's my little sister."

"Oh." Kimberly relaxes and leans back on her chair again. Then she tilts her head. "How old is she?"

Jason look utterly confused. "Eleven. Why?"

"Yeah, Kim. _Why_?" Trini asks, too.

Kimberly only offers her a sweet smile. "Nothing."

Zack, who has been holding back a laugh this whole time, finally lets it out. "'Didn't think Trini was such a ladykiller, huh, Hart?"

Trini glares at him. Kimberly only grins. Trini swears she hears her say, "I'm just scouting out possible competetions under breath before she takes a bite of her salad.

Jason shakes his head, but there's a smile on his face. "You guys are weird."

"I know," Billy says. "I love it."

Since Zack refuses to eat like a normal person, he decides to eat his fries by throwing one in the air and catching it with his mouth. Kimberly's eyes sparkle with mischief and she challenges him, saying that they should see who could catch the most fries with their mouth at once. First it was two, then three, and so forth. Billy and Jason joined in, too. Trini, however, refused to eat like an animal and decided to be the judge to make sure no one cheats.

Jason is the first to be disqualified when he only catches three fries after throwing four. The fourth one hits Jason's eye and Trini embarassingly chokes on her juice at the sight. Billy follows him after failing to catch five. Kimberly and Zack, apparently the most competetive ones out of them, actually got to tie. Before they could even finish their game, the warning bell for the end of lunch break rings. 

"Don't think this ends here, Kimberly Hart," Zack says.

Kimberly barely manages to hide her laughter with a purse of her lips. "This match shall be resumed tomorrow noon."

Trini groans. "Oh my god, you fucking dorks. Just get your greasy asses moving before we end up late again."

Both cheekily smile at her and reply with a "Yes, Ma'am!"

Letting Kimberly Hart and Zack Taylor become friends was a terrible idea. Is this how her mother feels whenever she deals with Gabby and Robbie?

They walk out of the cafeteria with Jason, Billy, and Zack planning a day to go to play on Billy's xbox. They invite Trini and Kim, most probably out of politeness because their immediate refusal didn't surprise nor bother them. Soon, they had to separate from the boys. Trini was all too eager to finally get to the Biology room, but Kimberlys hand on her arm stops her.

"Wait. Come with me to the ladies' room," Kimberly says.

Trini rolls her eyes. "I am definitely not going to be one of _those_ girls. Do you really need an entourage to _pee_?"

"Yes," is Kimberly's simple answer.

She takes one look at Kimberly's brown eyes before she concedes with a droop of her head. Kimberly takes that as her cue to start dragging Trini.

That, too, is starting to become a thing, Trini notes with a grimace.

" _Tienes suerte de que seas guapa_ ," Trini grumbles.

Suddenly, the grip on Trini's arm tightens.

Kimberly groans. "I _really_ should've picked Spanish over French. This is unfair."

Trini scoffs. "Please, even if you did, you still probably wouldn't have paid attention, Princesa."

Kimberly laughs. "True."

She pushes the door open for them. Trini leans on the sinks and takes her phone out. Kimberly approaches the first stall, but opts for the.second one when she notices that it's occupied. Soon, Trini hears a flush and Kimberly is washing her hands on the sink.

"Thanks, by the way," Kimberly suddenly says.

Trini locks her phone and looks at Kimberly. "For what?"

"For including me, us, to your group. I'm not gonna lie. These past few weeks have been pretty lonely, and..."

"... suffocating."

"Yeah. So, thanks."

Trini shrugs. "I think me, Billy, and Zack have been feeling that way, too. Guess we just realized hanging out with each was what could help us breathe."

"I'm also thanking you for helping me with... _me_." She looks at her reflection and genuinely smiles. "I'm starting to like looking at myself in the mirror again."

Trini suddenly notices that she's been staring instead giving Kimberly a reply. She clears her throat. "Sure thing. Cutting your hair wasn't what I meant by that, though."

Kimberly laughs. "Baby steps."

Trini nods.

Kimberly is just looking at her now, like she's holding herself back from doing _something_.

"What?" Trini asks.

Kimberly bites her lip. "Nothing," she says and dries her hands with a paper towel. "We gotta get outta here before I give in and kiss you."

Trini stares dumbfounded at Kimberly who is already leaving the room. "I thought you said you'd stop the flirting!"

"Your adorable face makes it really hard, okay?!" Kimberly shoots back.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

Trini gets distracted the whole Biology period by Kimberly who keeps sending her notes with stuff like "i'm booored" or "what's your favorite disney show?" She doesn't answer any of them. She's pretty sure Miss Simmons has already noticed the notes, but she's not sure why she doesn't reprimand either of them. 

By the fourteenth note, she glares at Kimberly from beside her. Said girl only points at the folded piece of paper. Trini sighs and opens it.

**wanna hang out later? i wanna show you something :D**

Trini glances at Kimberly, but the other girl isn't looking at her. She almost looks shy. 

Trini flips the paper onto its back and writes two letters.

**OK**

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

Trini doesn't know why she's excited. Maybe because she hasn't really hung out with a friend outside of school before in a way that was planned. Maybe because she just wants to get out of her house for once. Maybe it's because she's going to be with Kimberly later.

She tries not to think too hard about that last one.

Soon, anxiety replaces excitement when she notices the staring and murmuring. Strange. Her anxiety only grows when she notices the crowd of teenagers by her locker that aren't Zack, Billy, Jason, or Kim.

When they notice her, they part like the red sea. She looks at her locker door and sees red words marking it.

**GO AWAY DYKE**

**GROSS**

**DIE HOMO**

Trini's chest tightens. Her head feels both light and heavy. She can't breathe, she's...

_suffocating_

She barely notices four people standing beside her. She hears a female voice gasp. 

Kimberly.

"Trini, who did this?" she hears her say. 

Trini can't speak. She can only look at Kimberly, Zack, Jason, Billy, who all have a mixture of sadness and anger on their faces. 

"Alright!" Zack suddenly cracks his knuckles. "Which one of you fuckers did this?!"

"Are you sure about getting in a fight, Taylor?" Ty Flemming suddenly emerges from the wall of students. "Do you even have insurance?"

Zack clenches his jaw. He looks absolutely furious. Jason steps in front of him, his blue eyes stormy.

"Was it you?" Jason asks his former teammate.

Ty holds his arms up. "Whoa, way to jump to conclusions, Jason. They're just words, not like they're true. Are they?"

Trini remains quiet. She doesn't know why she doesn't just lie. She just stands there, frozen by the student body's eyes.

Ty smirks. "Doesn't matter. Everyone knows all you need to change your mind is some good fu -"

Ty doesn't get to finish his sentence. 

During the commotion, Mr. Coulson, the history teacher, arrived at the scene, carrying his grumpy cat - printed mug from his office. Kimberly had stalked toward Ty Flemming during his speech and stolen Coulson's mug from him on the way. 

Whatever it was Ty was about to say, it gets drowned out by the howl of pain he releases when Kimberly pours the still hot coffee down his crotch. 

Everyone gasps, the boys especially crossing their legs in sympathy. 

Ty absolutely seethes. "You bitch!"

He pulls back his arm, and Trini barely manages to shout out Kimberly's name when she hears a crack. Something flies out and drops on the floor. It lands beside Ty Flemming who is kneeling on the ground, holding his bloody mouth.

Kimberly stands over him, her eyes cold and angry, her fist clenched and bleeding.

"Let's see them try and put that back again," she says.

Jason and Zack exchange terrified looks. Billy clutches Trini's arm. All four of them, even Billy, utter the same words.

"Holy shit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at them, only a day since the squad got together and already they're causing mayhem.
> 
> and yes, yes, i know the trini being outed thing has been done several times but i really needed it to happen. sorry
> 
> next chapter: zordooooon
> 
> also, i wrote kim' pov from that friday night party since she's the one who remembers what happened. Go check it out if you havent yet ;)


	10. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are in serious trouble (in more ways than one)

Trini has always thought that Kimberly held herself back. She just didn't seem like the type to not fight back against oppressors. Trini just assumed that the guilt Kimberly carried was heavy enough to hold her down.

Looking at Kimberly now, standing over Ty Flemming who is hunched over with a bleeding mouth and burnt crotch, looking at him with such cold anger, Trini can finally see the real Kimberly Hart. This isn't the girl who thought that self-destruction is the equivalent of redemption. This is the girl who punched her boyfriend and recklessly cut her hair in a public bathroom. The real Kimberly Hart was willing to punch Ty Flemming again for Trini, and it's scary. And maybe a little bit attractive.

But that's beside the point, really. This is what the real Kimberly looks like, what _trouble_ looks like, both of which Trini has spent a large amount of time trying to avoid.

Mr. Coulson emerges from the crowd with Miss May, the terrifying P.E. teacher beside him. She takes one look at Kimberly and Ty.

"Seriously, Hart?" she says, more exasperated than anything. "This again?"

Mr. Coulson taps her on the shoulder and she shoots him an annoyed look. Unphased, he points at Trini's locker. Trini didn't think she could frown any deeper.

Her gaze lands on Trini. She _swears_ the older woman's eyes soften. 

"Is that yours, Miss Gomez?"

She can only nod and that's enough for the teacher. Miss May sternly faces Ty and Kimberly again. 

"Hart, go with Mr. Coulson and get your hand treated at the clinic. Gomez, Flemming, you're coming with me to the principal's office. Coulson, only bring Miss Hart there after we're done."

Ty makes a mortified look. "Wha - don't I get a turn at the clinic first? I'm bleeding!"

Miss May's poker face doesn't break. She takes a hankerchief from her pocket and hands it to him. 

"Wipe it off, then," she says. She faces Trini. "Come on, Miss Gomez."

Kimberly's expression finally shifts from anger to concern. "Wait, I'm coming with her."

Zack, Jason, and Billy stand beside Trini.

"We want to come, too, Ma'am," Billy says. "We can help explain some stuff, too."

"We're not letting him anywhere near Trini without us," Jason says.

Zack doesn't say anything, but the glare he keeps on Ty speaks volumes.

Trini wants to laugh at their over-protectiveness. Really, she does. It would feel a lot better than the heavy feeling from having a part of herself exposed to the entire school.

"Absolutely not," Miss May firmly says. "I'm not going to let a _brawl_ break out in Principal Zordon's office, too. And you, Hart, are not going anywhere near Flemming. God knows what you'll do."

Coulson taps Kimberly's shoulder twice and holds his hand out. "Let's go, Miss Hart. I'd like to have my mug back first, though."

May shoves Ty Flemming none too gently and announces for the students to go about their business. Trini looks back at her friends. They look worried. She shakes her head. She'll be fine, she tries to convey, even if the stares of the students make her feel naked. She smiles reassuringly at Kimberly once before she turns and follows Miss May.

"That was pretty badass," Trini's sure she hears Mr. Coulson say.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

When Trini imagined going back to the principal's office, she expected the reason to be another inevitable transfer. She never expected it to be for being partially involved in school violence. After being shoved out of the closet.

Trini's stomach churns as she recalls the words on her locker's door. When she remembers the fact that Kimberly has been experiencing something similar way before Trini even transferred to Angel Grove High, she starts feeling even more horrible.

The secretary, Alphonso Quinn, jumps at the sight in front of him: the transfer student, a bleeding football player, and a pissed off Melinda May. The last one, a terrifying sight as it is.

"Aye-yi-yi, Melinda," Secretary Quinn shakes his head as he tuts. "Who punched him this time?"

"Hart. Again. She's in the clinic with Phil. These two will need to talk to Zordon first."

He nods, opens the door to Zordon's office and pokes his head inside it. He says some words Trini couldn't understand before he turns back to them.

"He's ready to see you now."

May nods once before ushering the two students inside.

Principal Brian Zordon was a tall, bald man with an intimidating aura around him. He looked tired and maybe a little exasperated. Trini doesn't blame him, really. If she spent years working to manage a bunch of high schoolers, she'd be a tired ancient-looking person, too.

The creases in Zordon's face deepens once he sees the two teenagers with May behind them. He takes a moment to breathe deeply, sighs the breath out and leans a bit back in his chair.

"Alright. Miss May, what happened?"

"Just after the dismissal bell rang, I heard a commotion. So I went to take a look and saw Kimberly Hart with a bleeding hand, standing over Ty Flemming with a missing tooth and bleeding mouth."

Zordon raises a brow, still frowning. "Again?"

Trini has a feeling that May would be saying "I know right?" if they were in any other circumstance. But she nods instead.

"Where is Miss Hart? And why is Miss Gomez here, too?"

"I sent Hart to the clinic with Coulson. I didn't want her and Flemming in the same room and do a third round. And it seems Miss Gomez was involved in some way. I figured she could tell you herself."

Zordon's gaze suddenly land on Trini. He doesn't speak. Just expectantly waits for her to start talking.  
She swallows thickly. She doesn't even really want to think about the vandalism on her locker. If the circumstances were different, she'd keep quiet about them and refuse to make the situation any bigger than it already is. But if explaining what really happened can help Kimberly's situation in anyway, then she'll talk.May already saw it, anyway. She's just at least giving Trini the right to say what happened herself.

"Some kids wrote some stuff... about me. On my locker. About my, um, sexuality." Zordon's eyes narrow by bit, but the subtle shift doesn't give away anything. "Kimberly saw it and got mad. Ty said some stuff and it set Kim off -"

"So she poured hot coffee on me _and_ punched me like a fucking psycho," Ty interrupts. "All for some joke."

Zordon gives him a disapproving look. "I believe I didn't ask for you to speak yet, Mr. Flemming."

Trini's jaw clenches at Ty's interruption. "You were about to hurt her," she almost spits out with a glare directed at him. Then she says to Zordon, "Kim only punched him for self-defense."

Ty scoffs. "She burned my crotch first!"

"Yeah, because you were being a dick!"

"Enough!" May stands between them and pointedly glares at the two. "You will only speak when you are asked. You are not in elementary or middle school."

Both students, though silent, continue to burn with anger from where they are standing. 

"Mr. Flemming," Zordon finally says. "Were you the one who vandalised Miss Gomez's locker?"

"No," he says almost disinterestedly. "I just came from English when I arrived there. Ms. Johnson can vouch for me."

Zordon redirects his attention to Trini. "What do you think, Miss Gomez?"

Trini looks Ty in the eye. He doesn't break, doesn't show a hint of guilt or nervousness. 

"I don't think it was him," she soon says.

As much as Trini hates Ty, she believes what he said. He seemed more like the type to verbally deliver taunts in front of people, not write them while no one is around. There is someone, however, who she knows fit the bill.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Zordon asks.

But she doesn't have any concfrete evidence. Trini isn't really a poster girl for straight girls, but she has no idea how the culprit figured her out.

"No," is Trini's reply. "At least for now."

Zordon nods. He seems satisfied of the answer for the moment, too.

"I'll look into the incident as best I can so we can find the culprit, then. But I still need to talk to your parents. Miss Gomez can wait outside. Miss May, tell Quinn to call Miss Gomez's, Miss Hart's, and Mr. Flemming's parents to school before you bring Mr. Flemming to the clinic."

Trini's eyes widen in realization. They're going to call her parents. June is going to come. Trini blinks back the uncoming tears. Her mother already knows about _it_ , she never acknowledged it again ever since that day. She doesn't know how she'll react. She's afraid to know.

When they are escorted out of the office, Trini's head is lowered to the ground. It's no surprise that she doesn't notice Kimberly seated on one of the chairs beside the door. 

"Keep moving, Flemming," May drawls as she pushes him to the direction of the school clinic. "Hart, it's your turn."

Trini looks up at the name. She sees Kimberly with her jaw clenched and a glare directed at Ty's retreating back.

May shakes her head. Trini hears her grumble, "I can't believe I got to deal with shit like this and it's only the beginning of the school year."

Trini is blinking at the expletive her teacher just said when a bandaged hand takes a hold of her wrist. She turns and sees Kimberly's brown eyes.

"Hey," Kimberly almost whispers. "Are you okay?"

Trini shakes her head. She gingerly touches Kimberly's injured hand. "Are _you_ okay?"

Kimberly smirks. "You shoulda seen the other guy," she says like she's delivering a line from an old movie.

Trini rolls her eyes. "This is so not the time, Hart."

"Indeed, it isn't."

The two girls jump at Alphonso Quinn's voice. They forgot he was still there, apparently.

"You forgot I was still here, huh."

"Um."

"I'm, uh, gonna go," Kimberly awkwardly points her thumb at Principal Zordon's office.

Quinn nods, a "duh" sort of expression on his face.

The pink covering Kimberly's cheeks as she walks inside the office makes Trini smile despite the situation. With a sigh, she occupies one of the chairs, the voices of students about to go home or do extracurricular activities and the sound of Quinn typing on the keyboard filling the background. She still has to wait for June to arrive. She wishes she could hear what's happening behind the door. Considering Kimberly's previous offense, she must be in _really_ deep shit.

Ten minutes felt like an eternity, and soon Kimberly comes out with pursed lips and a sheepish expression. She unceremoniously flops herself on the seat next to Trini.

"So," Kimberly starts, "you come here often?"

Trini lets an amused smile escape her lips. "No. I bet _you_ do."

Kimberly chuckles with little humor. "You're not wrong. Being a cheerleader came with a lot of school drama. I sometimes feel sorry for Miss May for being the one who always has to deal with it."

Trini raises a brow.

"She's coach of the cheer squad."

Now both of Trini's brows are raised. "Wow."

"Yeah." Theres a sudden lull in the conversation and Kimberly bites her lip. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble," she says with a laugh.

"I'm sorry."

Kimberly looks at her with confused eyes."Why are you apologising? I was the one who decided to punch Ty. You didn't make me."

Trini keeps her gaze on Kimberlys hand. She wants to touch it, soothe the pain somehow, but she keeps her hands to herself. She shrugs.

"You didn't have to," she says, the words familiar to her ears.

Kimberly sighs. It sounded almost exasperated. "It was the least I could do. You've fought for me. More than once." 

Trini finally looks up at her then. Her brown eyes are warm, sincere, and something else Trini couldn't describe. But then Trini notices that it has gone awefully quiet. The are no sounds of a keyboard being typed anymore, and Trini turns her head to look at Quinn. He jumps and suspiciously scrambles through a pile of papers.

Kimberly laughs. "'Better just focus on work, Alpha."

Trini makes a face. She remembers her mention someone named Alpha watching them for detention. 

Quinn, apparently also known as "Alpha", sighs. "I still have no idea how students got around to calling me that."

Kimberly leans to whisper at Trini's ear. "It was Miss Johnson's idea."

Trini ignores the shiver that travels up her spine when she feels Kimberly's breath hit the shell of her ear. She snickers instead.

"Why?"

Kimberly was about to reply when a woman enters the room. Kimberly stiffens at the sight of the older woman whose eyes sharpen when she spots Kimberly. When her gaze lands on Trini, the anger turns into disgust. It makes Trini feel wrong, dirty.

Alpha gets up from his chair. "Ah, Mrs. Flemming -"

"It's _Miss_ Flemming," she cuts in sharply.

Ah, that explains a lot. 

"Right, right. I apologise. It's nice to see you again -"

"It sure doesn't feel _nice_ to be called back."

She directs a glare at Kimberly again. Kimberly, for her part, doesn't shrink away from the intensity of it.

Alpha rubs the back his neck. "Yes, we do apologise for the circumstance we have called you for. If you could proceed to Principal Zordon's office, we can talk about a plan to handle the situation."

Still gruffly, Miss Flemming lets herself be led to Zordon' office. When the door closes behind the woman, Alpha sighs in relief.

"Kimberly, please promise that's the last time you'll punch her son." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "I don't think I can handle another visit from her mother."

Kimberly makes a face. "I don't make promises I can't keep."

Trini smiles at that.

A minute barely even passes when another woman enters the room. Her brown hair is a bit messily tied in a bun. Her brown eyes look tired and sleep deprived. Even so, she looks strong, and beautiful. Undoubtedly, the woman before them is Kimberly Hart's mother.

"Mom." Kimberly stands, probably to approach her mother.

Mrs Hart raises a hand to stop her. "Not now, Kimberly."

The way she said it didn't sound too harsh, more like she was too tired to deal with her daughter for the moment. 

Kimberly purese her lips and nods in response. She slowly sinks back into her chair. Trini wants to hold her hand for comfort, but she can feel Mrs. Hart's curious stare on her.

"Good after - ah well, I'm glad you could come, Mrs. Hart. Miss Flemming is already in the office with the principal."

Alpha motions for the door and Mrs. Hart sighs. She tightens her hold on her back and somehow stands straighter, like she's preparing herself for battle. Considering that this may not be their first encounter under similar circumstances, Trini doesn't doubt that she knows what to be prepared for. Almost as soon as Kimberly's mother enters the room, voices rise.

Oh, Zordon's going to need earplugs once Trini's mother arrives. And subtitles.

"'You okay, Kim?" Trini asks. "That didn't look good."

"Mom's just tired. And this is my second offence related to violence. I'm probably gonna get grounded 'til graduation," Kimberly groans.

"Guess we'll have to take a raincheck for what you had planned today," Trini says more to herself. 

Kimberly laughs. "Being grounded just means I'll be sneaking out of the house from now on."

Trini laughs shortly. She was right. Kimberly Hart _is_ trouble.

The door opens again and Trini expects to see an angry June. Instead, she's met with the sight of a very worried Tony.

Trini makes a face, confused. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom was probably picking up your brothers when they called so they called me instead."

"Mr. Gomez -" Alpha starts but he gets interrupted by Tony who says, "Kwan, actually." Alpha blinks, taken aback for a moment, but immediately collects himself. "I apoloqise then, Mr. Kwan. If you could proceed to Principal Zordon's office, we can discuss what happened and how we're gling to deal with it."

"Yeah, sure, sure," Tony nods. "But can I talk to my daughter first? It looks like they're already having a pretty intense conversation anyway."

All four of them look at the door to Zordon's office, loud and angry voices muffled by the wooden door.

Alpha sighs. "I guess that won't be a problem."

Tony smiles in gratitude before walking to her daughter. Trini stands when he nears them and so does Kimberly, likely for politeness.

Tony has a worried look on his face when he speaks. "I passed by your locker," he says and Trini's stomach churns. "How are you?" is what he says because he knows better than to ask "are you okay?"

Trini can feel tears burn the back of her eyes but she holds then back. She tugs her beanie lower to the tip of her ears and shrugs.

"Horrible, to be honest."

Without another word, he engulfs Trini in a hug. Trini exhales with a shaky breath and clutches the edge of his shirt, can't bring herself to hug him back but can't resist holding on either. Tony pulls away but keeps his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll hurt every single jerk who talks crap about you for this," he says.

Trini rolls her eyes at his censorship on his own words. "Don't worry, Dad. Kimberly's already way ahead of you."

"Hey there, Tony," Kimberly greets with a sheepish wave.

"Kimberly, what happened to your hand?" Tony asks worriedly.

Trini beams. "He punched a dude. Again. He punched the same dude again."

Tony's eyes widen.

"Hey!" Kimberly elbows Trini's waist. "That kind of makes me sound like some delinquent."

Trini shrugs. "You kind of are, Princesa. You even where leather jackets."

Tony observes the exchange with an amused smile. Then he chuckles. "I guess it's safe to assume that you weren't lying about the friends you made. Who are probably the ones waiting just outside the door."

"They've been there the whole time?" Kimberly asks.

Tony shrugs. "You ask them," he says before entering the chaos inside Zordon's office.

Trini and Kimberly face Alpha with pleading looks. He points a finger sternly at them.

"Just don't run away. I'll have May hunt you down if you do."

They both thank him before they leave the stifling office. Zack is crouched down, leaning his back to te wall outside the office. Jason stands beside him. Billy is pacing in front of them but stops when he notices the two girls' presence.

"Trini! Kim!"

The three boys approach them. Zack at the forefront, looking both mad and worried. 

"How you doing, Crazy Girl?" Zack asks. "I swear if I see Ty again -"

"You're not gonna do anything," Trini interrupts. "It's already bad enough that Kim got into trouble."

That's when the three boys' attention shift to Kimberly.

"That was one hell of a punch, Kim," Billy says in awe. "Your knuckles must hurt."

Kimberly scrunches her nose as she smiles. "Yeah, a little bit. Totally worth it though."

Jason nods. "I think I would've hurt him if you hadn't."

Kimberly laughs. "Oh, _please_ , you were probably just going to slap him."

Jason shrugs. "At least it wouldn't give me a busted fist."

Kimberly smiles, still. "Still worth it." She looks at Trini with a twinkle in her eyes. "Don't girls love battle scars?"

Trini's face reddens. 

Zack cackles with a "Damn right!" 

Jason blinks in confusion.

Billy says, "I thought girls in general don't like getting scars, though."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

The boys leave before Zordon's meeting with their parents even finish. Billy says something about helping his mom prepare for dinner. Jason says that he has to pick up Pearl from school. Zack only says that he has to be home immediately.

Ty didn't come back. He probably stayed at the clinic. It was for the best. Kimberly said that she might punch out his other teeth.

They don't discuss who might be behind the vandalism. Trini has a feeling that Kimberly also suspects Amanda. 

It felt like an eternity, but soon the three parents come out of the office. 

Miss Flemming is pissed, marching out of the office without uttering a word to anyone. 

Trini can't explain how to describe Mrs. Hart aside from tired, but at least she didn't seem angry. She surprisingly approaches Trini first and offers a sympathetic squeeze to her shoulder.

"Mr. Zordon wouldn't get to the specifics, but he said that Kimberly was helping defend you from the Flemming kid." She spares Kimberly a glance. "I never really did like that boy."

Kimberly groans. "Mooom... I already broke up with him, okay? Just let it go."

"What I can't let go is _how_ the break up happened. And the fact that we had a replay of the event today. Now just because you were defending a friend doesn't mean you are off the hook, young lady."

Seemingly used to exchanges like these, Kimberly wisely chooses to keep quiet instead of angering her mother any further. 

Mrs. Hart shortly bids Alpha and Tony farewell before motioning for Kimberly to follow her. Set on not keeping her mother waiting, Kimberly merely waves goodbye before following after her mother.

Tony whistles lowly. "That was so not how I imagined meeting your friend's parent."

Trini makes a face. "How exactly did you imagine it to happen? A family barbecue?"

Tony only offers an amused smile and shrug. "Wouldn't be a bad idea."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

"Can you please not tell Mom about this?"

Tony frowns, his eyes still on the road as he drives. "June should know if someone's bullying her daughter, Trini."

"Yeah, but... it's about the... the gay thing. I don't know how she'll react."

"Your mother loves you, Trini. You have to know that."

"Just... Please?"

Tony sighs. "I'll keep quiet about it for now."

Trini smiles. He didn't promise but that's enough for her.

"Thanks, Dad."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

True to his word, Tony doesn't tell June about the specifics of what was written on Trini's locker. He only tells her that someone wrote bad things on it and that Kimberly punched Ty for actually saying the same things to Trini.

June is livid. She wants to go to Trini's school and give Ty and the culprit behind the vandalism some verbal lashing. Thankfully, Tony manages to calm her down when he said that Ty is going to be rightfully punished and Principal Zordon promised to investigate on the matter.

Robbie and Gabby are at awe at the fact that her very real friend Kimberly punched a guy like some action star.

When Trini has already finished washing the dishes after supper, she bids her parents good night. They don't question her wanting to retire early. It's been a long day. She wants to rest. 

But it wasn't a very good choice. Trini is left staring at her bedroom's ceiling, letting the hateful words on her locker swim in her head. Starting tomorrow, every student in their school will know that she's gay. No longer will she be protected by anonymity, by invisibility. 

She tosses and turns. Until she just lets herself bury her face in her pillows. School won't just be suffocating starting tomorrow. Their eyes and words will _choke_ her.

Her eyes were just starting to sting with tears when her phone notifies her that she received a message.

 **Unknown Number:** _hey u awake? it's kim :D_

Trini feels her heart skip a bit. She reads the message twice and rubs at her moist eyes before she replies.

 **Me:** _how the hell did you get my number?_

The reply is immediate, like Kimberly was staring at her phone, waiting for Trini's response.

 **Unknown Number:** _i got it from zack :p  
can i call you?_

Before Trini can even reply, she receives another message.

 **Unknown Number:** _eff it im calling you_

Trini almost jumps at her phone's ringtone suddenly setting off. She presses answer. Trini can't explain how she can both relax and tense up when she hears Kimberly's voice.

"Hey," Kimberly greets from the other line.

Trini smirks. "I'm surprised that you have your phone on you."

She hears Kimberly laugh. "My parents would be surprised, too. Since they have no idea that I kind of stole it back."

Trini's grin widens. "You really are a freaking delinquent, Hart."

"I would refute, but it would be kind of hard to claim the alternative knowing where I am at the moment."

Trini's brows furrow. "What do you mean?"

"I told you I wanted to show you something. Getting grounded won't stop me."

"What?"

"Look out your window."

So Trini does. She looks and sees Kimberly Hart, in her black leather jacket and pink shirt, standing outside of her house like a fucking creep. Not unlike the first time she technically saw her, back during the day she moved into this house in Angel Grove.

"Holy crap, Hart, are you my fucking stalker now? Scenes like these happen with stalkers."

Kimberly scoffs and Trini laughs as she actually sees her facial expression from afar. "Rude! I was thinking more along the lines of that balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet."

Trini ignores the implications of that and her own heart picking up speed. "So what? You plan on kidnapping me tonight?"

"If you want to. I can show you something beautiful, before everything goes to shit tomorrow."

Even from afar, Trini can see Kimberly's soft smile. Her eyes are inviting, illuminated by the streetlights. 

This really _is_ trouble, Trini thinks. All of it. But Trini can't help but want to yes to Kimberly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you guys think!


	11. Sincerity Over Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made. Hearts are crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited  
> cuz i'm a lazy lil shit

Trini ignores the constant vibrating of her phone and continues changing her sleeping shorts with a pair of pants. It's probably just Kimberly telling her to hurry up. It stops soon when Trini's already putting on her jacket. She picks up her phone to reply but she jumps when there's a sudden tap on her window.

"Holy shit!"

Trini clutches her chest. Then she glares at Kimberly who is crouched behind her fucking window. 

"What the fuck, Kim?!" she hisses once she opens her window to a cheekily smiling Kimberly. "Why did you _climb_ up here?"

"You were taking too long," Kimberly says as she lets herself in. "If I stood waiting in front of your house any longer I'd really look suspicious."

Trini gives her her best "what the fuck?!" look. "And you thought scaling the tree up to my bedroom was less suspicious?"

Kimberly smiles. She sits down the edge of Trini's bed as if she's been there several times before. "Nah. I figured it was something to do."

Trini sighs. She gives up. This girl is impossible. 

They soon hear a knock on the door. Trini and Kimberly look at each other in panic. Kimberly doesn't even have the time to hide. The door is already swinging open when Trini uselessly covers Kimberly with her comforter and pushes her down the bed in a desperate attempt to hide her.

Why did she forget to lock her door _now_ of all times?

Trini holds on tight to the ends of her comforter. She screws her eyes shut and prepares herself for her mother's reprimanding words. 

"Trini? Who's that under your blanket?"

Trini blinks her eyes open at Robbie. He's looking at her like she's been caught doing something stupid like dancing in her underwear. Or hiding a girl under her comforter.

"Um. Nothing."

Muffled giggling escapes the comforter. Reckless bitch thinks this is hilarious.

"Dude, stop laughing!" Trini says. She tries to slap her, but the comforter only cushions her attack.

The giggling stops but the lump of blanket trembles with Kimberly's contained laughter.

Flushed with embarassment, Trini holds the comforter tighter around Kimberly.

"Uh! Triniiii!"

"Suffocate. See if I care."

Kimberly only laughs.

"Alright, won't you at least tell me who you're killing?" Robbie says with a hint of both frustration and amusement. Fortunately, he was smart enough to close the door behind him.

"Some delinquent - ah!"

Suddenly, Trini is on her back. Kimberly was apparently strong enough to flip their positions and free herself from the comforter. Kimberly looks down at her with her short hair standing in every direction and absolute glee plastered on her smug face. Trini can't help but feel a sense of deja vu at their position. Her face reddens at the realization of _why_ it seems familiar.

Robbie clears his throat. Trini immediately sits up and Kimberly kneels on Trini's bed instead of hovering over her. That was definitely something she never wanted to show to her little brother. Ever.

But Robbie doesn't look sheepish or embarassed. Mildly confused, maybe, but exasperated, mostly. It was like looking at herself in the mirror, despite the fact that they don't look alike. Not really.

"You have to keep this a secret from Mama," Trini says, a warning tone in her voice. "She can't know."

"Why? Who is she?" Robbie curiously looks at Kimberly up and down. 

The glint in Kimberly's eyes is familiar. Trini can' tell she's about to say something stupid so she shoots a glare at her before she can even open her mouth. 

" _Ella es bonita_ ," Robbie switches to Spanish so that Kimberly won't understand. " _¿Ella es tu novia?"_

Trini's eyes widen at the question. Kimberly looks curiously between the two of them.

"No, she's not!" Trini almost squeeks and Kimberly jumps in surprise at the sound. Trini glances at her once before answering her brother. "She's my friend. Kimberly."

Robbie's eyes suddenly sparkle with interest. "You're Kimberly Hart! The one who punches guys!"

Kimberly groans. "Yes. Though that isn't exactly what I want to be known for."

Robbie gives her an incredulous look. "Why? You're so cool!"

Trini sighs. They're already getting distracted by her brother.

"Alright, alright, go back to your room already," Trini says as she pushes him toward the door by his shoulders.

"What? But can't I hang out with you guys?"

Kimberly giggles. "Maybe next time. I don't think you're allowed to go out this late at night."

"Trini isn't either," Robbie grumbles.

Trini groans. "Will you stop being difficult for once? I'll let you talk to Kimberly next time. Heck, I'll let you spar with her if you want."

She ignores Kimberly's, "I'm not some boxer..."

"Just leave us alone for tonight. Okay?"

Robbie looks at her for a long time. Then he concedes. "Next time we play with Pearl at the park, I want your other friends there, too."

Trini's brows furrow in confusion. "Why?"

He points a finger at her. "Just promise!"

Trini looks to Kimberly, who shrugs.

"Why not?" Kimberly says.

Trini rolls her eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

Robbie narrows his eyes. "That's not how we make promises, Trini. You have to cross your heart."

She sighs. She takes his hand and places it on her chest, in front of her heart so that he can feel her steady heartbeat. 

"I cross my heart."

Robbie nods, satisfied and convinced. Then he faces Kimberly. He stands taller, like a kid trying to look "adult".

"Miss Kimberly. You better bring my sister home before midnight. Or else."

Trini is sure Kimberly wants to laugh. And maybe coo. But impressively, she manages to hold herself back from doing either.

"Yes, sir. You have my word."

He smiles, satisfied with that, too. He gives Trini a quick hug and tells her to take care before finally leaving.

"He's adorable," Kimberly says. "And he has a twin." She smiles warmly. "You're lucky."

Trini makes a face. "They're only cute, like, sixty percent of the time. Anyway, are we going or what?"

Kimberly bites her lip and buries herself in Trini's bed.

(Trini's mind totally tries to avoid the gutter. Totally.)

"I don't know..." Kimberly drawls. "Your bed is awefully comfortable."

Trini narrows her eyes at her. She did _not_ just change her clothes for nothing.

" _Kimberly_."

Kimberly sighs and finally gets up. "Fine... _Trinity_."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"I can't believe... that you got me out of bed... to hike a fucking mountain."

Even with Kimberly's back in front of her, Trini can feel her roll her eyes. "Who's the princess now, hm?" she says, barely out of breath.

Trini only grunts in reply.

"And I thought you do yoga?"

"Yoga doesn't make me walk for miles at night. I would just need to hold certain positions." When Kimberly turns to look at her with raised brows, she raises a hand to stop her. She doesn't even get flustered. That's how tired she is from walking not only _to_ the mountain, but _up_ the mountain, too. "Don't even try, Kim. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

Kimberly shrugs and continues up her hike. When it comes increasingly clear that Trini is lagging behind, she grabs her hand but doesn't pull Trini to match her pace. She simply holds her hand to keep her from falling even more behind.

Trini does have a pretty decent stamina. Holding various yoga positions helped. She isn't really tired. She just hates walking and the blisters forming on her feet. But now that her breathing and heartbeat starts picking up, she starts blaming it on the impromptu hike.

"Are we there yet?" Trini asks.

"I think so."

"I swear, if we're lost -"

"Chill, it's not like that. I've hiked these trails with my dad since I can remember I was old enough to. You won't get lost as long as you have me. Ah, here we go."

It's a cliff's edge, overseeing the entirety of Angel Grove. Houses and people are too far to be seen, but the lights glow brightly in the dark setting. The sleepy town has never looked so small before. Somewhere out there, her family is resting within the confines of their home. Jason is definitely at home, still serving house arrest from his drunken antic. She can imagine Billy watching his current obsession on the television with his mother. Zack has never told them about what he does outside of school, especially when he skips class, but Trini only hopes that it isn't anything illegal or dangerous.

For a moment, Trini can pretend that Angel Grove is so far away that it barely exists. That tomorrow, evry teenager in that small town will know about what she is, tear her down and beat her down with their eyes and words. She breathes, grips Kimberly's hand, still clasped in her own, even tighter.

Trini breathes in. Sighs. "That sure is one kickass view."

Kimberly puffs out a laugh. Trini feels it hit her cheek. "It sure is."

Trini turns to see Kimberly already looking at her. The taller girl only blinks back. Trini looks down.

 _What a cliche_ , she thinks.

"Can we sit down?" Trini asks. "My feet are killing me."

Kimberly nods and their hands separate so they can sit cross-legged in front of Angel Grove.

"Thank you," Trini finally says after minutes of comfortable silence. "If you hadn't dragged me here, I probably would've just wallowed in self-pity and crushing anxiety." She pulls her knees up her chest, pulls her beanie lower over her ears. "I can't believe it's only Monday today."

Kimberly is silent for a moment before she replies. "I only started coming up here by myself when things went bad, ah well, worse, in school. When things with Amanda went south. I wanted a break from it all. So I can be far away from Angel Grove, be reminded that it's just a small town. That their words shouldn't feel so heavy, because Amanda's was the only ones I had to carry." She sighs. "They're still pretty suffocating though. So I come up here." She chuckles. "So I can breathe."

Trini frowns. "You didn't have to bring me here. If this is your safe space -"

Kimberly shakes her head. "It's okay." She smiles a bit wryly. "I wanted to show you the kickass view, too." But then her eyes are downcast. "Tomorrow will be difficult, I know. But if you ever need a break, you can always come here."

Trini swallows the anxiety down. Focuses on gratitude instead. "Thanks."

Tomorrow will start with a social target on her back. But she knows, unlike all the previous schools she's been in, she has people behind her. In front of her. Even beside her. Zack who would hide under their cafeteria's because she asked him to. Billy, who was so happy to have more people sitting with him during lunch. Jason who would stand against a jock even with a busted knee. And Kimberly fucking Hart, who would fight for her, all consequences be damned.

Four teenagers who might be just as lonely as Trini denied herself to be. Already so protective of her, of what they might lose.

Trini closes her eyes, sees the lights of Angel Grove behind her lids, sees her father's retreating face behind it. 

When the time comes and she'll have to look at Angel Grove from behind her family's car, following a moving van, this might be the goodbye that her mother hoped she'd feel. Trini still doesn't see that as a good thing.

"You said you didn't believe in promises. But you did that little promise thing with your brother."

Trini shoots her eyes open and sees Kimberly's curious face. 

"I - when did I say that?"

Kimberly turns sheepish. "At Jason's party. That night we.."

Oh.

"I mean, I thought you were just being edgy, but you made a big deal about promises that night, too. And you did that little 'cross my heart' thing with your brother."

Trini tries to run a hand through her hair before she realizes that she's wearing her beanie. "It's not a big deal. Just a little thing I used to do with my dad. You know, kid stuff. When my mom married Tony and Robbie and Gabby became my step-brothers, I taught it to them, too. They really liked it. Stuck to them until now."

"So... the one who taught that you was your actual father?"

"Yeah, he... he didn't like the notion of making promises. He said that there will always be things that people can't control. That people won't always keep their promises, but that it isn't always necesaarily their fault. What mattered is that they mean what they say."

Her hand moves before she even thinks about what she's doing. It lands on Kimberly's chest, where her heart is. Trini can feel it beat wildly beneath her palm, her heart betraying the calm mask Kimberly is wearing. 

"When you cross your heart, what matters is that you don't lie. That you meant what you said. You keep your word."

Trini is about to pull away. Say some joke, that her father was a sappy little shit. But one hand is suddenly holding onto the one above Kimberly's heart. It's still beating loud, but steady. Kimberly locks eyes with her, her expression serious, sure.

"When you go to school tomorrow, I promise I'll be right there beside you. Cross my heart." Then Kimberly's face comically scrunches up, suddenly uncertain. "Is that how you do it?"

Trini laughs, lets herself pull away because her palm is burning. "That was horrible. And cheesy."

"I did everything you told me to do! It was perfect!"

It definitely was, but Trini doesn't dare tell her that.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Just as promised, Kimberly get Trini home before midnight. She bids her goodbye by calling her "Juliet". Trini flips her off and Kimberly's brown eyes laugh at her before she leaves. 

She hears hushed voices when she's already ducking under the covers. She walks to her door and they become more audible.

"I hear movement she's home."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"About to knock. Duh."

"You said a girl was with her! It's fine we know she's home. We don't need to walk in on them -"

Trini isn't interested in hearing Gabby finish that sentence. She opens her door to startled twins. 

"What are you two doing?" Trini asks.

"We were just checking if Kimberly kept her word," Robbie says.

Gabby pats his brother's back. "Now we know. So you can stop worrying about her like you're her dad."

Robbie frowns. "I'm not. I'm worried about her like her brother." He looks at Trini. "You know, if you don't want to go back to school yet, you can pretend to be sick. Me and Gabby will help."

Trini feels her eyes soften. She hugs Robbie and, god, he's almost as tall as her but she doesn't feel bitter. Just proud. While Gabby understands that Trini needs her space, Robbie is the type to worry and fuss. He must've went into her room earlier to check on her. She appreciates both.

"Thank you." She looks at Gabby over Robbie's shoulder. He isn't much of a hugger. "Both of you. I kinda needed this," she admits.

Gabby asks, "do you want company?" because although he wouldn't constantly ask Trini if she's okay, he's always ready to offer comfort when she needs it.

Trini shrugs. "Sure."

Gabby is the one to grab the pillows for himself and Robbie. It's a little cramped when two boys almost as tall as her are on either side of her, but she can't find it in her to complain. 

She receives a text from Kimberly, saying that she got home and that she wishes for Trini to have a good night. 

All things considered, it _was_ a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not as long as the other updates, sorry


	12. They Don't Always Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But they do try

Trini feels something comb through her hair, fingers maybe. Most probably.

She thinks of Kimberly, for some reason. She thinks of her cheeky but endearing smile. The way she talks really fast when she's anxious or flustered. Or when she's just blurting things out from her mind to fluster Trini. The sound of her heart on that mountain, strong and steady, making a promise that Trini isn't sure she believes.

She opens her mouth to call out her name. But -

"Honey, it's time to get up."

Trini's eyes fly open.

Oh that's not Kiberly.

Trini rubs the sleep from her eyes, lets them adjust to the rays of sunlight filtering in through the window. She tries to get up but Gabby and Robbie's arms are weighing her down.

"Mm... Ma?"

She feels the bed shift. Her eyes finally focus on June. Her mother doesn't look stern for once. Her eyes are soft, looking at the twins before focusing back on Trini.

"It's been a while since they last slept beside you," June says.

She doesn't mention the reason _why_ the boys did it last time. June doesn't like mentioning that day.

Trini nods. She says, "maybe I should just get a bigger bed if they're gonna keep doing this," because it's better than answering the underlying question her mother doesn't want to ask.

June sighs. "I don't think that's necessary."

Trini only nods back. Her brothers feel too warm for her to want to snark at her mom. 

June tells her to wake the boys up and leaves. Trini does, but not before kissing their foreheads to express her gratitude.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

June was back to her normal stern self by breakfast. She gives Trini "the look" when she sees her outfit of the day. Says, "Maybe those kids at school will treat you differently if you'd dress... a little nicer."

Trini purses her lips. The expression on Tony's face says, "she's just trying to help."

"The way I dress is fine," Trini says. "My shirts cover what they need to cover and that's enough."

"Oh, but mija, your pretty face is such waste. If you could wear a skirt from time to time, then maybe you could catch a boy's attention."

Trini's eye twitches. She's about to reply when Tony suddenly speaks.

"I don't know about letting Trini flash her legs in front of hormonal boys, but I think Trini does need some new clothes." 

June's face flushes. Yeah, it really doesn't sound right, if looked at that way. Any way, really. She clears her throat.

"Yes, true, but I'm not letting her buy her clothes alone." June's eyes light up. "We can make it a Girl's Day in the mall."

Trini blanches. A whole day of her being dragged around clothing stores, trying on outfits she'd rather burn?

"No way," Trini says aloud. "You know what? I don't need new clothes. I'm not growing any taller anyway." She pauses. Then groans. "I can't believe I just said that."

She hears Gabby snicker so she throws a grape to his face. Robbie laughs from beside him, so he picks the grape up and throws it at his twin.

"No playing with your food!" June scolds.

Robbie, who was mid throwing the grape, pops it into his mouth instead.

"Is it supposed to just be a Girl's Day?" Gabby asks. "I wanna go to the mall, too. Unlike Trini, I'm actually growing out of my clothes."

Trini narrows her eyes. "Brat."

June hums in thought. "I guess we could just all go." She looks at Tony who smiles.

"Sure. This Saturday's fine with me."

"Great," Trini says. "You guys have fun."

"Oh no. You're not sitting out on this."

"And I'm not letting you buy me any more dresses. I won't wear them anyway. You'll just waste your money."

"I won't choose anything you won't like," June says with a defiant cross of her arms. 

"And you won't let me choose anything you don't," Trini counters. "We'll just end up arguing at the counter." She gives her a tight smile. "No thanks."

"Why don't you let Kimberly buy clothes with you, Trini?"

June and Trini turn to look at Robbie. He shrugs.

"She's got a pretty nice style."

Trini gapes at him. "Since when did you have any opinions on fashion? And I don't think an assortment of leather jackets and pink shirts count as a 'nice style'."

Even if she thinks the way Kimberly dresses _is_ pretty attractive.

"I'm just saying," Robbie shrugs again. "Maybe having another teenage girl buy clothes with you is better than staying home and leaving Mama to pick clothes for you anyway."

It makes sense. Trini knows it does. But having June and Kimberly in the same place means that they would have to interact. Trini isn't sure if she wants that. 

Tony, however, has huge smile on his face. "I think that's a wonderful idea. You should definitely invite Kimberly. June hasn't met her yet. This'll be an opportunity for her to finally meet a friend of yours."

Oh no, no, no, no. She definitely doesn't want that. She has only lucked out so far. She figured that luck could last until graduation so that none of her friends would ever have to interact with her mother. 

"B-but Kimberly has Saturday detention. She's not allowed to skip from those."

"That's no problem," Tony says. "She can just follow after us."

Shit.

"Kimberly?" June wonders aloud. Then recognition hits her. "Is she the one who punched the boy who harrassed you?"

"... Yes."

Trini hears Gabby whisper "badass" to Robbie, who nods in agreement.

June purses her lips. "Isn't this her second violent offense?"

Tony takes hold of June's hand. "She's a wonderful kid. She was just sticking up for Trini."

June takes a moment to think. Then nods. "Although I don't approve of such violent actions, I appreciate her looking out for you. Invite her this Saturday. And for dinner, too. I'd like to personally thank my daughter's friend."

What.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

"Okay, why are you really doing this?" she asks June in the kitchen as she helps her wash the dishes.

June raises a brow as she wipes the finished plates dry. "So that i don't have wet plates."

If Trini wasn't so focused on something else, she would have freaked out on the fact that her mother just cracked a joke.

"Why are you so hell bent on buying me clothes, of all things? And meeting Kimberly? Why? I know you think she's some delinquent."

June calmly places the last plate on the dish rack before she speaks. "Why wouldn't I want to treat my daughter? Especially after what she's going through at school. Why wouldn't I want to meet the few friends that she has finally made? Friends who have fought for her?"

Trini blinks. She feels her arms slacken at her sides. 

June sighs. "I don't always mean to upset you, mija. I just... don't know what to do."

Trini looks at her mother. Her tired eyes, the ones she inherited. 

She doesn't know how to respond to that. Guess the eyes aren't the only things she got from her.

"I'll ask Kimberly if her parents will let her hang out with us," is what Trini finally says. "I'm pretty sure she's grounded."

June cracks a small smile. "Okay."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Trini has the distinct feeling of deja vu when she comes back to her room, sees Kimberly friggin Hart climbing up her window, and screams "Holy shit!"

Kimberly smiles at her. She holds up a Krispey Kreme bag with only one of her legs through the window. 

"Oh my god," Trini breathes as she closes her door and makes sure to lock it. "What are you doing here?!"

Kimberly grunts as she succeeds in entering her bedroom. "I came to get you coffee. You're gonna need it for later, trust me. I expected you to still be asleep, though. It's pretty early."

"Mama makes it apoint to always eat breakfast as a family. And do you ever use doors?"

Just like last night, Kimberly sits on Trini's bed as if it's her own. "That's boring. It's more exciting this way."

Trini laughs dryly as she prepares her bag with things she needs. Thank god she's already dressed for school. "Of course your extra ass doesn't like normal entrances. I won't be surprised if you were a also a pain in the ass to your mom 'cause you were a caesarean baby."

Kimberly laughs. "Sure. I'll let you believe that."

She'll complain but, really, she's relieved that Kimberly's here. They aren't even in the battlefield yet and she's already by her side.

She doesn't ask why Kimberly's going through such lengths for her. She just chalks it up to the fact that Kimberly doesn't really have other friends anymore. Thinking of other reasons make her heart beat too fast.

"Ready to face hell that is, ironically, Angel Grove High?" Kimberly asks and holds up the cup of coffee.

Trini takes the offered coffee, ignoring the flutter in her chest when their fingers brush. 

"Not really. But I'm holding you to that promise."

Kimberly smiles. "Don't worry. I crossed my heart, remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is just a bit of a filler chapter. Next chapter: Trini faces the students (and maybe Amanda), and someone who wears green gets introduced


	13. What Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini learns to take the good from the bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to thank puntasticdragon from tumblr for helping me with the spanish translation :D
> 
> i'd also like to apolgise cuz i promised a throw down with Amanda and a Tommy debut but I've decided to delay both
> 
> (also this isnt edited yet)

"I can't believe it."

The utter joy on Kimberly's face has Trini groaning. 

"Trinity Gomez-" another groan, "- are you really asking me to hang out with you? At the mall? To buy clothes??"

It's amazing, how a person can speak and actually make you hear the double question marks at the end of their sentence.

"Focus on the road, Hart," Trini says.

When Kimberly technically trespassed Trini's room that morning, she offered to give her a ride to school. She lied to June to do so, saying that she'll walk to school instead of riding with her mother and brothers. Trini expected June to refuse, but the woman actually let her. 

Now Trini is in Kimberly Hart's car, a half finished coffee on one hand, with an amused Kimberly behind the wheel.

"I can't believe it," Kimberly shakes her head. "I didn't think _shopping_ would be something you'd invite me to do with you."

"Trust me, me too," Trini grumbles. "It was Robbie's idea. My mom said I needed new clothes, but I didn't want her coming with me. She would've bought me something girly if she did. Then Robbie said I could take you." She takes a sip of caffeine. "Apparently, I can't be trusted to buy my own clothes."

Kimberly chuckles lowly. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

"Don't be so sure. My whole family's coming with. They want you to eat dinner with us, too."

Kimberly's head almost snaps to Trini before she remembers to keep her eyes ahead of her. "What?"

"Yeah. Dad said it'd be an opportunity for you to meet my mom."

Trini can feel the nerves radiating off of Kimberly. She's gripping the steering wheel too tightly and she's worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Then she laughs, running her fingers through her short hair.

"I know I seem like a cool chick, but I'm not exactly the best person to bring to parents, Trin."

That wasn't the answer Trini expected. She expected Kimberly to threaten gossiping about embarassing stories from Trini's childhood. Not this.

"What are you talking about?"

Kimberly shrugs. "Parents don't like me."

"Dad likes you. For some reason."

Kimberly takes a moment to reply. They've already arrived. She uses the time it takes to park her car to stall and Trini lets her. "I have a terrible reputation, Trini. No parent would want me as their child's friend. If your parents knew what I did..."

"My mom knows about what you did, Kim," Trini interrupts. "And she wants to thank you for it. And whether my parents like you or not won't matter anyway. _I_ like you."

Trini's eyes widen at what she just said. She wasn't thinking. Words just kept shooting out of her mouth in an attempt to make Kimberly feel better. Kimberly's eyes are wide, too. A grin slowly forms on the other girl's face.

"I-I mean, since you're _my_ friend and all-"

"Awwwww..."

Fucking hell.

"You love me!"

Trini can feel her face turn a deeper shade of red. "That was _not_ what I said!" It's embarassing how highpitched her voice was when she said that. 

Kimberly keeps that huge grin on her face. "That's what I heard," she says before she finishes her coffee and _winks_ at her. 

Kimberly friggin Hart is going to be the death of her.

She finishes her cup, too, looking at students through the window as she gulps down her coffee. Once she opens that door and comes out of Kimberly's car, she'll feel every students' eyes on her. Then she realizes something too late. 

"Wait," Trini says just as Kimberly reaches for the handle of her car's door. "Considering what people know, are you sure you want to be seen going to school with me?"

Kimberly blinks. Then she rolls her eyes. "A little too late for that, don't you think? Unless you plan on staying here all day, kids will still see you coming out of my car."

Trini doesn't go along with Kimberly's playfulness. "If they see you with me, they might call you 'dyke', too."

Kimberly tilts her head. "So? Just add that to the list of things students call me." She gives Trini a wry smile that somehow looks attractive. "I told you. I already have a terrible reputation. Having people think I'm gay for you wouldn't be the worst thing. Definitely not."

With that, Kimberly comes out of her car. She walks around it until she reaches Trini's side. She taps the window and cocks her head for her to come out with an encouraging smile. Trini takes a deep breath, lets it out. 

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Five minutes pass before student recognize her andwhisper.

"-her locker-"

"-a lesbian-"

"- gross, hiding in plain sight -"

Trini clenches her jaw. Her hand moves without her even thinking about it, tugging her grey beanie lower over her ears and eyes.

Being seen sucks.

But then the whispers become lower. They're still there, but they're so quiet that they become inaudible. Like only the ones far from them are the ones talking. 

Trini looks up and sees Kimberly, glaring at every person that they pass. It's as if she's daring them to say something and meet the same fate as Ty Flemming. Trini can't help the small smile that escapes her lips.

They don't bother going to Trini's locker. Though Principal Zordon promised to have it cleaned, Trini doesn't think she can stomach going back there, at least not yet.  
"Is this going to be a habit of yours?" Trini asks.

Kimberly tilts her head to the side as she feints cluelessness. "What do you mean?"

Trini keeps her head ducked. "Escorting me. To my room, my house. You're always escorting me."

They stop near Trini's room. Kimberly opens her mouth but Trini interrupts her. 

"Don't bother making up an excuse, Princess."

Kimberly purses her lips closed. Then she smiles. "I just want to."

Trini's mouth opens. Then closes.

Kimberly shrugs. "You told me not to make up excuses."

Kimberly chances a glance at the students passing them, staring at them. She holds Trini's forearm. "You can do this. What they say don't matter. Okay?"

Trini sighs deeply before nodding. "Yeah. Sure." 

Kimberly gives her one reassuring squeeze before leaving. With heavy steps, she enters the classroom. Barely even five seconds pass before someone mutters "Homo" under the guise of a cough. The students snicker and Trini glares harder at her shoes once she's seated.

"Ms. Gomez," their teacher suddenly says and Trini is forced to look up, but only with her eyes. "No hats in my class, please."

Trini reluctantly obliges and their teacher moves on to introduce their topic for their Spanish period.

"Hey, Ms. Rodriguez," a female voice suddenly says. Trini turns her to the back of the class and recognizes her as one of the cheerleaders, most probably a friend of Amanda's. She smirks at Trini briefly. "I have a question."

Trini brings her attention back to the front and slouches in her seat. Ms. Rodriguez, however, is just glad that a student is actively participating.

"Yes, Ms. Parkson, what is it?"

Trini can _feel_ Parkson's eyes on her as she asks, "what's the Spanish for 'dyke'?"

Trini closes her eyes and bites the inside of her cheek. A few of her classmates laugh behind their hands. 

Ms. Rodriguez quirks a brow at her students. After a beat, she answers, " _Soy gilipollas_."

Trini's eyes widen. She can hear a snort coming from boy to her left. Mike Fernandez, she remembers from roll call.

"Hey, Gomez, _soy gilipollas_ ," Parkson says with an ignorantly smug face and a horrible accent.

This time, Mike and the few other students who grew up with the language laugh out loud. When Parkson notices Trini also smiling, her face falls.

"What? What did I say?"

"You just told her that you're an asshole," Mike says as he laughs.

The rest of the class laugh with him. Parkson scoffs, scandalized. "You just humiliated me!" she says to Ms. Rodriguez. "That's, like, not allowed, right?"

"And neither are homophobic slurs," Ms. Rodriguez counters. "I don't care who you are or who you tell them to, but I don't want to hear anything similar to that in this class, no matter the language you use."

No one dared say anything else after that. Trini can still feel Parkson's glare burn the back of her head, but she chooses to focus on Ms. Rodriguez and taking notes. By the time class ends, Trini can feel herself feel a little lighter. Just a little. Parkson purposefully bumping into her to make her notebook and pen fall to the ground sure didn't help.

She crouches to pick them up, but already to pairs of hands give them to her. She looks up and sees her Spanish teacher giving her a warm smile. 

"Thanks," Trini mutters.

" _De nada_ ," Ms. Rodriguez says as she walks back to her desk.

The last student has already walked out of the classroom, but Trini lingers from where she's standing. 

"Thank you," Trini says, clearly this time. "For what you did earlier."

Ms. Rodriguez blinks as if she forgot that she just duped a student. Then she smiles and gives a half shrug. 

"Teachers aren't just here to teach, Trinity. It'll serve as a lesson for Ms. Parkson, too." She gives Trini a much softer smile. "I've heard of similar words, as a girl who came from Columbia. But at the end of the day, they're just words, no matter the language used. I've realised that people who take the time to direct them at you don't have better things to do with their time. But I'm guessing you do." She dismissively waves her hand at her. "Now shoo. You have other classes, too."

Trini smiles as she leaves. The whispers still bother her as she walks, but her hands no longer itch to reach for her beanie. 

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

No one bothers her during third period. With Zack sitting next to her, glaring at anyone who dares say the wrong thing about her, and their extremely intimidating Math teacher, Mr. Mackenzie, reprimanding a student who _did_ , Trini passed the class in relative peace.

Billy tried his best to do the same as Zack, but he can only be as intimidating as a person trying to yell "bubbles" as angrily as they can (meaning: it's more adorable than anything, really). When they end the class with students snickering at her as they pass, Billy apologises.

"I'm just not as scary as Zack or Jason," Billy says. 

"It's okay, man," Trini says. She leans a little closer to him (but not too close) to whisper. "You're still my favorite."

Billy laughs.

"Gomez?" a voice suddenly says.

Trini turns to Ms. Johnson and quirks her brow. "Yeah?"

"Can I have a moment with you? It won't take too long, I promise."

"Uh, sure," Trini says. She turns to Billy and says, "go ahead. I'll catch up."

Billy nods and leaves Trini alone with their English teacher. 

"What's up?" she comfortably says because Ms. Johnson is probably the most laid back teacher in Angel Grove High. "If this is about that kid who told us we should study Sappho next week, and I quote, 'For my benefit', I don't care."

She actually won't be opposed to that, but no one needs to know that.

Ms. Johnson snorts out a laugh. "I'm actually surprised he _knows_ Sappho." She shakes her head. "But that's not what I want to talk about. Do you have any experience with tutoring?"

Trini furrows her brows. "If tutoring my brothers don't count, then non-existent."

Ms. Johnson purses her lips. "I know you're going through some... stuff.... right now, Ms. Gomez, but you're one of my best students. I also heard from your other teachers that you're pretty good. I think you could also make an amazing tutor for a certain student."

"Wait, what? What about Billy? That kid's a lot smarter than me."

"True, but Billy was uncomfortable with the thought of teaching someone he didn't know alone. I'm not forcing you to, but this will look really good in your college applications. And you share many similarities with Ms. Oliver."

Trini raises a brow. "What does that mean?"

Ms. Johnson only smiles. "Just think about it, kid. You don't have to come up with an answer now."

Trini nods just so she can leave. She hightails it out of there as soon as Ms. Johnson dismisses her. That was a mistake, though, because she bumps into someone once she's out of the door.

"Shit! Sorry."

Trini looks up and sees Kimberly.

"Whoa, hey. Billy told me Ms. Johnson made you stay so I came to fetch you."

"Oh, wow. Miss me much?"

Kimberly only answers with a smirk and walks with Trini to the cafeteria.

"How are you?" Kimberly asks.

"Teenagers are the worst." Kimberly clenches her jaw at that before Trini adds. "But it wasn't totally horrible. Zack and Billy were with me. And the teachers were surprisingly protective. And not in an overbearing way. So far, at least."

Kimberly hums, intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when we're with the boys. I don't like repeating stories."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

Zack is howling with laughter by the time Trini finished telling them about what Ms. Rodriguez did.

"Holy shit!" Zack says in between his laughter.

"I wish I saw that," Jason says. "Now I kind of regret taking French."

Billy frowns. "No, you don't. You just told me yesterday how hot Ms. Morse is."

Jason covers his red face with both hands. "Billy. That was supposed to be a secret."

"Oh, right!" Billy conspirationally whispers to them. "Guys, don't tell anyone, okay?"

Jason glares through the gaps in his fingers at Zack, Kimberly, and Trini.

"It's okay, man," Zack says with his hands held up. "I think Ms. Morse is hot, too."

Kimberly nods in agreement.

"I guess so," Billy says. "What about you, Trini?"

Trini blinks. All four of them look expectantly at her. She doesn't look at Kimberly, but she does see the look on the boys' faces. No disgust, inappropriate expressions, or malice. Just curiosity from Billy and Jason and playful teasing from Zack. 

She can't believe she only now realizes the fact that they accept her for who she is. The heavy feeling in her chest considerably lightens at the thought. 

"Yeah, she's pretty hot," Trini finds herself saying. "But not my type."

The boys scoff at her in disbelief. They go on listing things about their teacher that she should be "all for". In spite of being called crazy for what she revealed, she can't help but feel _normal_ for once.

But then, Kimberly says, "How about Ms. Johnson, then?"

Trini's only answer was a red face after choking on her soda, but the grins on the boys' faces say that it was enough of an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i think kimberly hart and daisy johnson have a lot in common (including the fact that they look amazing in bi bobs and leather jackets)


	14. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini decides that she has been passive for long enough.

The days following Trini being "outed" doesn't exactly go smoothly, but considering she has friends who have her back (she still can't believe that she has actual friends), it really could have gone worse. 

But Zack, Billy, Jason, and Kimberly can't be with her in all of her classes. It isn't really a big deal. Trini can handle herself perfectly well. Transferring to numerous schools has taught her that the best way to deal with bullies is to ignore them. Hearing the same degrading words over and over, however, can be really exhausting, so she decided to skip her second period. The cliff Kimberly brought her to is too far, so Trini opted to hide on the bleachers of their school's football field. 

Music loudly blares out of her headphones, drowning out any thoughts from swimming in her brain. Her eyes are closed as she lays prone on a bench, one leg dangling and swinging to the beat. So really, it's not a surprise that she didn't notice the person sitting one row above her. 

Trini's brow furrows when she feels something wet hit her forehead, like a drop of water. 

"What the - ?"

Trini squints her eyes open and sees a girl with green eyes and raven hair holding a bottle of water above her, in front of her face.

"Oh, hey!" the girl says as she beams. "You're alive after all."

Trini immediately sits up. She wipes her forehead with the sleeve of her jacket and shoots a glare at the stranger.

"'The fuck are you doing?" she sneers. The day has barely started and her patiencewaning.

"Skipping class," the girl answers matter-of-factly. "I saw you doing the same so I figured I could sit with you." She holds out a hand. "I'm Tommy."

Trini snarls. "See this?" She points at the headphones wrapped around her neck. "This means that I don't want any form of human interaction. So," she places her headphones back on her head and does her best "Go away" expression.

Tommy, though, doesn't seem to get it. Instead of intimidated or irritated, she only looks amused. Trini is awefully reminded of her first conversation with Zack.

With a huff, she grabs her bag and leaves to find another hiding spot. But before she can even take two steps, Tommy grabs her wrist. Trini's head snaps to her, prepared to give another glare, but the expression on the girl's face stops her. Tommy says something she doesn't hear, so she brings her headphones back around her neck with a sigh.

"What?" Trini aks shortly.

Tommy rubs the back of her neck, looking sheepish. "Uh, there's something taped to your back."

Trini blinks for a moment before realization sets in. She blindly reaches her back for the sheet of paper. She's not surprised by the word "DYKE" written on it. She scoffs and crumples the paper into a ball. 

"Wow," Trini drawls. "That's new."

Tommy shuffles from where she's standing. "You're her, aren't you. The girl whose locker was vandalized."

"What of it?" is her simple answer before her feet move again. The girl's voice makes Trini pause.

"Why don't you leave?"

Trini turns to look at her. It's an innocent question. Not stated in a way that says Trini _should_ leave. Tommy looks genuinely curious.

"I would," Tommy says, "if I was in your shoes." She hesitates. "I have."

The statement could mean anything, but the look of empathy Trini can see on the girl's face makes her features soften a little.

"I have, too," Trini says. "But I figured I can stay this time." She shrugs. "I grew tired of moving my shit so many times."

The girl looks surprised for a moment before she laughs. Trini takes that opportunity to leave.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Somehow, Billy and Trini have come to an agreement that they will always be partners for their English class. No one really wants to pair up with either the "weirdo" or the "lesbian" but neither of them really mind. Billy appreciates Trini's willingness to explain the metaphors used in the literary texts they studied and Trini thinks Billy's literal interpretations are entertaining and, sometimes, even enlightening of different perspectives.

When Ms. Johnson instructed them to pair up for a book report, Trini wordlessly moves to sit beside Billy. Billy doesn't like moving from His Spot, so Trini takes the initiative to adjust. Billy greets him with a smile that Trini quickly returns before paying attention to their teacher once more.

"To make sure that none of you will attempt to copy off of each other's reports, each pair will be assigned a different book," Ms. Johnson says. She lets her hand fall ontop of the stack of books resting on her desk, making a loud "thwack" sound. "Some of these books are mine and some of them are borrowed from Ms. Simmons," she carries the stack effortlessly and starts handing out a book to the students, "so when I get them back, they better be in tact." She narrows her eyes at one student wearing a letterman jacket. "Understood?"

The jock nods furiously. "Yes, Ma'am."

Ms. Johnson smirks at him before moving to Billy and Trini. She gives them their book and Trink frowns at the title.

"Moby Dick," Billy reads aloud.

Trini supresses a groan. _Here it comes._

"You should give them something else," a boy seated at the back says. "Gomez doesn't like _dicks_."

The students laugh at the quip. Billy looks at Trini's expression and says a quiet "oh" of realisation. 

The boy adds, "or maybe _Cranston's_ the one who likes it."

The students laugh harder. Billy is restless in his seat, uncomfortable that _his_ sexuality - whatever it may be - is suddenly the punchline of a joke he barely understands.

Trini's blood boils. It's one thing for her to be the butt of a joke. She can take those in stride for however long she may have to wait for the issue to die down. But for Billy to be made fun off? That isn't something she can just brush off.

"Oh, gee, thanks for being _so_ considerate," Trini says with as much sarcasm as she can muster. "Hey, Ms. Johnson, can you give him something suited for his tastes, too? How about an issue of _Playboy_?"

The boy's face reddens as the students are suddenly laughing _at_ him, not _with_ him. He glares at her, but Trini's eyes don't waver.

Ms. Johnson clears her throat and puts a hand on Trini's shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint, but that one has more pictures than texts."

Ms. Johnson gives her a half-reprimanding and half-amused face. Trini simply shrugs and turns back to Billy so that they can plan how they're going to do this project.

"Sorry," Billy says under his breath.

Trini quirks a brow at him. "Why are you apologising?"

"I feel like that was my fault."

Trini shakes her head. "The one responsible for the gunshot wound is the one who pulled the trigger."

"What do -"

"It means that I don't blame you, Billy. The one at fault is the one who said the words."

"Oh." He is silent for moment before he smiles. "Okay."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"So, have you thought about the tutorial?" Ms. Johnson asks after once again making Trini stay after class.

Trini sighs. "I did. I still don't want to do it."

Ms. Johnson scrutinizes her for a moment before saying, "why don't you think about it some more?"

Trini rolls her eyes. "You can give me all the time in the world, but I'm still not going to waste my free time tutoring some kid. And, last time I checked, most of everyone in Angel Grove thinks I'm gross, so this Oliver kid probably doesn't like me either."

"I don't think so," Ms. Johnson says. "Tommy was the one who wanted you to tutor her."

Trini blinks. "Tommy?"

"Yeah, Tommy Oliver."

"Tall girl? Green eyes and dark hair?"

Ms. Johnson makes an amused face. "Yeah. You met her already?"

Trini sighs. Not that many girls are named "Tommy". 

"Briefly," she answers.

"She's a freshman, transferred here a few weeks ago, like you. She wants to try out for the softball team, but she needs help to make her grades qualify."

"Okay, first of all, that kid is way too tall for a freshman. Second, can't you just make some other freshman baby tutor her? Third, why are you bothering yourself with finding a tutor for some student?"

"I told you, she asked for you. And she's a family friend, I guess."

Trini is silent for a moment, thinking about the short conversation she had with Tommy.

"She's the same as me isn't she? Is that why?"

Ms. Johnson only purses her lips. "Just think about it."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

"Ms. Johnson talked to you again?"

Trini tears her eyes away from the food to see Kimberly suddenly beside her. 

"Yeah. The tutorial thing again."

Kimberly opens her mouth to say something but the lunch lady interrupts her.

"Move along now, kids. There's a line waiting."

Trini mumbles an apology. She puts her food in her tray before picking it up and walking to their table. 

"Oliver, right?" Kimberly says. "Why don't you just take it?"

"Are you gonna sacrifice whatever free time you have to teach some kid who doesn't know how to study alone?"

Kimberly chuckles. "Yeah, I see your point. I just figured you'd be one of those nerds who would take the opportunity to impress their teacher." She bounces her eyebrows. "Especially Ms. Johnson."

Trini grimaces. "You've been hanging out with Zack too much."

They arrive at their table with Kimberly laughing.

"What's this?" Zack asks. "I heard my name."

"It's nothing," Trini says as she sits down.

"Trini says that -"

Once again Kimberly gets interrupted, this time when someone bumps into her as she's sitting down. 

"Oh I'm so sorry."

Kimberly turns with a smile, probably to say that it's fine, but it gets replaced with a frown when she sees who bumped into her.

"Wow, you're really hanging out with them," Amanda says with a mockingly impressed expression. "You and Jason Scott are _so_ desperate for new friends that you're hanging out with trailer boy, the weirdo, and the lesbian?"

Everyone in the table tenses. Zack is uncharasteristically silent. Billy is fidgeting with his hands. Jason's fists are clenched. Kimberly has a guarded expression on her face. There's still the guilt behind her eyes that's holding her back, but Trini can see her prepared to bring back the Kimberly who punched Ty if Amanda said the wrong thing.

It's as if the whole cafeteria is watching now. Conversations on the other tables have died down and Trini can feel eyes look expectantly at them, prepared to see a fight break out.

Trini is getting tired of this, of just taking whatever words people who barely know her say about her, of having an audience that really should mind their own business. 

Amanda opens her mouth to say something else, but Trini beats her to it. She stands up, and even though Amanda is considerably taller than her, Trini refuses to look any less intimidating.

"What's your deal?" Trini asks. Amanda looks legitimately confused and surprised. Despite asking a question, Trini doesn't let her answer. "If you really see us as losers, what the fuck are you doing all the way here at our table, just to taunt us with cheap words? Are you _that_ bored? Don't you have better things to do than call us names like some petty child?"

Trini pauses to look at Amanda's scandalized expression, but continues before Amanda can talk back.

"I got news for you. I don't give a fuck what you think of me. I have better things to do than deal with some whiny _gilipollas_ who doesn't find her own life interesting enough."

Michelle Parkson (Kimberly told Trini her ex-teammate's name), who was sitting at the cheerleaders' table as they watched, slaps her friend's arm excitedly. "I know what that means," she proudly says.

Amanda looks bewildered and scandalized. She's furious for only moment. She surprises Trini by getting her composure back so quickly. She walks closer to Trini, who doesn't break eye contact with her.

"I'm just giving you a heads up, Gomez," Amanda says. She spares Kimberly a glance. "I know Kim better than you. You better watch your back before it gets stabbed."

Amanda shoots a glare at their "audience" who immediately turn their heads and pretend to mind theur own business. She goes back to her hive of cheerleaders and Trini huffs as she returns her attention to her food. There has been so much distraction that she hasn't even started on her lunch yet.

"Wow, Crazy Girl," Zack laughs. "That's some badass verbal lashing right there."

Trini only chews her food as Zack and Billy talk like she did something so amazing when, in fact, she just did what her mother does when she's being reprimanded: point out how immature a person is being and talk so much that they don't get a chance to reply.

"I'm just glad that things didn't escalate," Jason says. "I think detention's already full enough as it is." He nods at Trini. "You handled that really well."

She smiles sarcastically at him. "Thanks, Boss."

Jason frowns. "I don't even know why you call me that."

Zack smiles cheekily. "Nicknames are Trini's thing. Right, _Princesa_?"

Trini scrunches her nose. "Your accent's horrible. Right, Kim?"

Kimberly doesn't answer. Trini looks at her and sees a blank expression on her face, like she's thinking about something else.

"Hey. Kim, 'you okay?"

Kimberly blinks herself back to reality. "Oh. Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Trini isn't convinced, but she decides to leave it at that.

She meant it when she said that whatever those other kids say don't matter because they don't know her. But Amanda knows Kimberly, and her words must cut her deeper than anyone else's. Trini doesn't know the full story behind it, but she's willing to listen, when Kimberly's ready.

Trini gives Kimberly a rare, soft smile, hoping that it will carry that message and that Kimberly understands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: more Zack/Trini brotp moments and Kim hangs out with the Gomez-Kwqn family


	15. Her Number One Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack may not be Kimberly, but Trini cares about him deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for the short chapter. kimberly's shopping trip with trini and dinner with her family was supposed to be included, but i decided to cut it here so i can update earlier. 
> 
> hope you guys still enjoy this :)

Dead leaves make that crunching sound Trini loves as she hikes up the trail Kimberly showed her the other night. She misses the other girl's company (though she'll never admit that to her) but the peace and quiet of the woods is pleasant enough to assuage the feeling. 

It's a good thing Tony was sensible enough to convince June to not go through with having Kimberly join their family shopping.

"Maybe that's a bit much for a first meeting," Tony had said. "How about just dinner?"

Trini had to still deal with having the two women who have been the cause of most of her headaches _interacting_ , but at least the duration of it has been reduced to just supper time. 

Tony and June have taken the twins to the mall for the time being and Trini has opted to go back to Kimberly's cliff to pass the time. It's been a while since she had time to do yoga after all.

She's about to shift into the third pose when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She stiffens and turns with a defensive pose, but ready to strike if needed. 

"Whoa! Relax, Crazy Girl!"

Trini blinks, relaxes as she sees Zack Taylor's half-amused, half-frightened smile. 

"Zack?" Trini slides her headphones down so that they're just hanging from her neck. "I didn't notice you."

Zack scrunches his nose. It reminds her of when Kimberly does that - usually when she's about to say something to annoy her - but Trini can't help but think that it doesn't look as cute on _his_ face.

(Which is probably a bit biased on her part. Zack is far from unattractive, objectively speaking.)

"I've called your name, like, five times. No wonder you didn't hear me," his finger lightly taps her headphone, "is that what kids think music is these days?"

Trini rolls her eyes. "Fuck off, Taylor."

Zack laughs and crouches beside her. "Do you do this every Saturday morning? Doing karate kid moves on a rock? Nice balance, by the way."

Trini looks down, realizes she was still standing on said rock. She lands on the ground.

"There. Safe. Happy?"

"Very."

"'Mind telling me what you're doing here, homeboy?"

He shoots her a blinding smile.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~  
He brings her to the quarry, an open field near the Angel Grove mines, barren if not for the abandoned, old train car in the middle of it. A chair stands in front of a pile of burnt wood that may have been used for a camp fire. Old blankets hang from the top of the train car. The place looks homey, like someone has claimed the place as theirs and never bothered to clear out their stuff because they know they'll be coming back soon anyway. 

"Please don't tell me you live here."

It was meant to be a joke, but then realizes too late that it may not be far from the realm of possibilities. She never asked about Zack being called "Trailer Boy" or the other kids' jabs at him not having enough money to go to college anyway. She just didn't think she could ask about Zack's living conditions if the boy stiffened everytime it was mentioned.

"Nah," Zack says and Trini sighs in relief. "We're pretty close though." He pauses for a moment, as if considering what he's about to say next. "Do you know the Melody Mobile Home Park?"

She nods. "Is that why..." 

She doesn't finish the question, accepts the uniquely somber look on Zack's face as enough answer. 

"Oh." She kicks a pebble near her feet, just because she isn't quite sure what to do, except say, "they're still dicks though."

That gets a laugh out of Zack, and his laughter gets a smile out of Trini. 

"Since I'm the visitor here," Trini says as she makes her way to the chair and flops onto it. "Dibs on the chair."

"Dibs on the wonderful lap chair, then," is what Zack says in return as he lets his weight settle on Trini and her poor lap.

"Asshole! You're being a horrible host!"

"Huh? What? Do I hear someone talking?"

He actually leans back and that's where Trini crosses the line. She remembers what she always does when either Robbie or Gabby are being especially difficult, and tickles Zack's sides.

"Gah!" 

He laughs and squirms, stays put as he spasms because he's too stubborn to give up, but eventually gives in and stands up and away from Trini. She stucks her tongue out at him.

"I have two brothers, Zackary. I know how to get what I want."

He huffs out a laugh and pulls a log that isn't charred to sit on.

"Hardly."

Trini raises a brow. "What does _that_ mean?"

"You tell me. I don't get why you and Kim haven't hooked up yet."

Trini sputters, chokes on air. "W-what?"

"You, and Kim," he starts to say in that slow-mo way people do to explain things to children. Or stupid people. "Hook up," he makes an obscene gesture with his hands.

"Why the hell?"

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not like that."

Zack looks at her incredulously. "Oh, _please_. I've seen you two. You're obviously into her, and she's into you. Apparently, that one time you had sex didn't help with easing the sexual tension between you two."

"Oh my god, that's not -" she lets her hand drag across her face -"it's not like that. She's not into me."

"If this is because you think she's actually straight and it was just the alchohol that made her do it that night, then, _gurl_ , I gotta tell you. Better fix that gaydar of yours."

Trini looks at him with a disgusted face. "Don't ever say _gurl_ or _gaydar_ in that way, ever again. It does not work for you."

"Whatever. You're focusing on the wrong point here. 'The hell are you waiting for?"

"Oh, I don't know! For us to move and leave all of you behind?!"

Trini said that a little louder than she meant to, and now the silence that follows is too deafening. Thankfully, Zack decides to speak.

"I thought your parents promised this was going to be the last one."

Trini sighs. "Don't always believe in promises, Zack. They just disappoint you."

Zack makes a face. "For a girl who likes yellow so much, you're pretty depressing."

She picks up a tiny rock and half-heartedly throws it at him. "Ass."

"What if you don't move? What if you're just wasting your time when you could've been dating Kimberly Hart by now?"

"It's not even that. Just because I'm gay and she's the only girl I actually like being around doesn't mean I should date her."

"'The only girl you like being around'. That is such an understatement. Okay, here. You like being around me, right?"

"I _tolerate_ you."

"That's a yes, then. So if I were a girl, would you date me, and not a hypothetical sister?"

Trini somehow finds herself thinking about it. Zack and Kimberly are similar in a lot of ways, including a knack for making Trini's head _ache_. Both of them have a crude sense of humor that makes her both want to pull her hair and laugh her face off. Both of them have nearly non-existent impulse controls that Trini has to make up for. Though Kimberly may have literally beaten Zack to the punch, both of them were willing to hurt anyone who so much as looks at Trini the wrong way, telling her that she's well-worth the consequences just so she doesn't feel like trash.

But Zack isn't Kimberly. 

Kimberly who makes the flimsiest excuses just so she can walk her to where Trini is headed off to, even if it's the opposite direction of Kimberly's destination. Kimberly whose cheesy lines make Trini smile and her stomach flutter anyway. Kimberly who climbs up her window in the middle of the night or early in the morning just so she can do something to make her feel better. Kimberly who promised to always be there for her, even if Trini doesn't fully believe it -makes her _want_ to.

Kimberly who makes her head ache to remember _that night_ so she knows what is she did that made Kimberly Hart of all people want _her_. Makes her heart ache to remember and know what being with her felt like.

"I won't," Trini answers after what felt like an eternity of contemplation. "You're still gross, no matter what you identify as."

He mocks a gasp. "You wound me, Trinity."

Trini growls at the full name. "But that doesn't mean I have to date Kim."

Zack sighs. "Seriously, though, Trini." He approaches her and places both of his hands on her shoulders. He looked serious enough, until he opened his stupid mouth, "get your head out of your ass. It's not a hat."

Trini gapes at him. "Is that a fucking _Pitch Perfect_ referrence?"

He shushes her by holding her head to his chest. "Lesbi honest to ourselves."

"Oh my god."

She's considering punching his gut to get out of the embrace when his quiet voice makes her pause.

"Hey, Trini."

"What."

"Do you really think you might leave us someday? 'Cause that would suck. A lot."

Trini's fist uncurls, grips into the edge of his leather jacket. 

She may not feel the same way towards Zack as she does with Kimberly - whatever it may be - but she still cares for him deeply, would still miss the way he smiles wholeheartedly when she possibly says goodbye.

"Yeah. It would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to MY number one guy :D


	16. 'Til You Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kim go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fun to write

"A shopping spree? I gotta admit, I didn't have you pegged as that type of girl."

Trini resists the urge to punch Zack's arm like she usually would. Hurting the one driving the car would be a terrible idea.

"My mom wants to cheer me up for the stuff that happened at school, okay? Who am I to refuse? I'm lucky she changed her mind about coming with me. God, that would have been aweful."

Zack doesn't add anything to that. Trini waits, watching houses pass the window of "Mastodon". When he remains silent, still, she turns to look at him, a frown on his face.

"Zack? I'm probably gonna regret pointing this out, but you're really quiet. Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. I just," he screws a grin on his face, "Don't you feel bad for your mom, Crazy Girl? Wouldn't kill you to hang out with her from time to time."

Trini dryly laughs. "Oh, yes, it would. That's how terrible she is."

"And here I thougt Kim was the drama queen."

"It's always, 'Oh, _mija_ , how about a cute dress this time?' or , 'why do you keep on buying ripped jeans when there are perfectly good, non-baggy pants out there?'"

"Now _that_ sounds realistic. And frankly, not too terrible." He winks at her. "You could use some tighter jeans."

Trini rolls her eyes. She's gotten used to Zack's casual flirting, unlike a certain ex-cheerleader's. 

"Yeah, whatever. You're just saying that 'cause you probably have an awesome mom or something."

Zack hums. "You're not wrong." He beams. "My mom's the best." 

Trini only chuckles. She doesn't have to make him elaborate. Zack has proclaimed multiple times how much he adores his mom, almost as much as Billy does. She expected it from Billy, but Trini never would have expected _Zack_ to be a momma's boy. 

"And, we are here, senorita," Zack says as he pulls up in front of Angel Grove High. 

"God, Zack," Trini groans and slams the door shut. She rounds the front of his car to narrow her eyes at him through his open window. "Learn to roll your r's,"

"Good luck on your date, Crrrrrazy Girrrrrrl."

"... It's not a date."

Zack quirks his mouth to the side, what he always does when he silently calls Trini out on her bullshit. "Sure, it's not. Now, c'mere."

"What."

"Just," he motions for her to lean closer and whines, "come _here_."

"Fine," she huffs.

He embraces her neck as soon as she's close enough. "Don't think too much about what might happen and enjoy the moment, okay?" he quietly says. "Everything would've been such a waste otherwise." 

Trini usually would have replied with a joke or argue out of stubborness, but there's something about his voice that makes her reconsider. Something about his behavior since she saw him this morning.

"I'll try," is what she replies with.

"Atta girl," he says, gives her hair a quick kiss that she grimaces at before he drives off.

"What's with that guy?" Trini asks to herself, still self-consciously cradling the part of her head he kissed.

"Was that Zack?"

"Holy shit!"

Trini stares wide-eyed at Kimberly friggin' Hart who is glaring at the direction Zack drove off to. 

"Dude, you have to fucking stop doing that!" Trini exclaims as she clutches her chest. Hart attack indeed.

Kimberly blinks. Takes a moment to look at Trini. "Huh? Oh. Sorry."

Trini sighs. "Whatever. Yeah, it was. We ran into each other when I was hanging out at your cliff." She pauses to observe Kimberly for a moment. The other girl's brows are furrowed, like she's thinking hard about something. "Kim? What's wrong?"

"You're gay, right, Trini?"

"... what?"

"You're not into guys, right?"

"I..." Trini takes a moment to really absorb the fact that she was just asked that question. "Yeah? Why, was the locker incident not convincing enough? Should I just buy more flannel later to make it even _more_ obvious?"

Kimberly shakes her head and laughs uncomfortably. "No, sorry."

"Kim?" she steps closer to her, barely thinking about holding Kimberly's arm. She wouldn't have done that if she wasn't so worried. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. I was just being stupid."

Trini knows she's lying. She's used those words to lie million times before. But she doesn't get to question it any further because they hear Billy's voice.

"Hello, Trini!"

He's crossing the parking area with Jason limping beside him. The two boys have detention with Kimberly. Trini always forgot. She retracts her hand and smiles at them

"Hey, guys."

"Why're you here?" Jason asks curiously. "You don't have Saturday detention, right?"

"I was waiting for Kim. We're going to the mall today."

"Oh, you're hanging out today!" Billy says. "Now I understand why you were in such a hurry to leave, Kimberly. Usually, you get all sluggish and say 'fiiinaaallyyy'. But today, you quickly said good bye without waiting for us." He tilts his head to the side. "I was worried you had a stomach ache or something and had to hurry home to -"

They don't get to hear what Billy thought Kimberly was going to do at home because Jason interrupts him with a, "there's really no need to finish that, Billy."

Kimberly looks flustered, a sight Trini rarely got to see. She almost wishes she could take a picture of it when she realised how, you know, fucking creepy it would be. 

"Of course, ex-cheerleader Kimberly Hart is excited to hang out at the mall," Trini says. 

Kimberly rolls her eyes and says, "sure. I look forward to our quick trip to Hot Topic."

Trini purses her lips. She can see in her mind's eye a scoreboard that says _Trini - zero; Kimberly - one_.

"Is this what the beginning of a cat fight looks like?" Billy asks Jason in a whisper both girls can hear.

"I think this is something else," Jason answers in the same volume.

"Anyways," Trini clears her throat, "'you guys wanna come with us?"

Jason starts with a, "oh, actually-" but it turns into a pained squeek when Kimberly elbows him to the side. 

"They can't. He's going to do his Math homework at Billy's place. Right, Jason?'

Jason shoots Kimberly a confused and frustrated look as he rubs his arm. "Yeah. I was literally just about to say that."

"I told him him that if we finish early, we'll play the new game I bought," Billy says. "Mom might even bake cookies."

Trini gasps, pretending to be jealous of their Saturday plans. "Will there be milk, too?"

Billy hums. "Yeah, I think so."

"Wow, Jason Scott. I so wish I were you right now. What an exciting weekend."

Jason laughs. "Yeah, whatever. I get milk and cookies. You guys don't."

"Oh my god, you're both children," Kimberly says. 

Trini quirks a brow at her. "You and Zack challenged each other who gets their brain frozen first when drinking slurpie literally just yesterday."

"You guys can come over later when you're done," Billy says. "I invited Zack but he said he'll be busy today."

"Thank you, Billy," Kimberly says before grabbing Trini's wrist. "But Trini and I have plans, too. Rain check?"

Billy looks up at the sky for a moment. "Nah, there's no - oh! Right. Sure, some other time."

Jason chuckles. For a split second, he moves to wrap an arm around Billy's shoulder but thinks better of it. He settles with patting him on the back, instead.

"Come on, Bill. We should get started on homework. You girls need a ride?"

Trini looks to Kimberly who shakes her head and takes out a car key from her pocket. "We're good."

Jason nods his head and Billy bids them farewell. Kimberly leads Trini to her car, still holding her wrist.

"You had a car this whole time?" Trini asks.

"Not using it was part of my punishment, which _just_ hit its expiration date."

Trini briefly looks at where Kimberly is touching her. "Are you seriously _that_ excited to eat dinner with my family?"

Kimberly opens her car door and flashes her a smile. "Maybe."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"Seriously? That's all?" Kimberly asks, looking at the three pairs of pants Trini has in her hands as they wait in line for the cashier.

Trini doesn't answer. She's been giving Kimberly the silent treatment ever since her comment about going to the children's section to find clothes that could fit her. Seriously, not everyone beyond fourteen is over five feet.

Kimberly slumps at Trini's silence. "Geeze, Trin. How long are you gonna get mad at me for that?" She grumbles, "we actually _did_ get a pair at the children's section."

Trini's head quickly turns to glare at her.

Kimberly smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."

Trini's eyes only narrow, wordlessly looking ahead again as they move along the line. There's only one person ahead of them now.

"Okay," Kimberly says defeatedly. "Good talk." She sighs. "Now I know how Dad feels when Mom's mad."

Trini's eye twitches at the insinuation. The man in front of them huffs an amused laugh before leaving with what he purchased. Kimberly doesn't notice the man's laughter or the amusement in the cashier's eyes as Trini hands her the pairs of pants. She only hovers beside Trini with her head tilted downwards, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

The cashier hands her the bagged pants with a smile. She takes it and holds it out to Kimberly.

"You'll carry it, _Princesa_."

Kimberly beams and takes the bag with a chipper "Sure thing!" 

Trini rolls her eyes and walks out of the store. It doesn't take long for Kinberly's long strides to catch up to Trini's short legs.

"Is that really it?" Kimberly asks. "That was quick. You didn't even need me here."

Trini knows Kimberly's fishing so she doesn't take the bait. "I did need you for something." She nods her head to the bag Kimberly is carrying.

"Psshh. You just wanted to spend time with me."

"Between you and my mom? I chose the lesser evil."

Kimberly shakes her head with a "tsk". She quickly slips her free hand so that their elbows are locked.

"Since _you're_ done with what you pathetically call "shopping", we're stopping by some place I wanna go to," she says as she drags Trini.

Trini looks at her warily. "I swear, if you bring me to Hot Topic -"

"We're going to Victoria's Secret."

Trini gapes with a red face. Kimberly doesn't even last a second before her face contorts in laughter. Trini starts fuming for a different reason.

"God, no I'm not going there with you," Kimberly says. "Lingerie is supposed to be a surprise in the bedroom."

"I really, really hate you."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

Kimberly didn't bring her to Hot Topic - or Victoria's stupid Secret, thank god. It's just a small clothing store called "A Magical Place". 

("So when people ask where you got your shirt, you can just say _A Magical Place_ and they won't be the wiser," Kimberly said with mirth in her eyes when Trini asked "Seriously?")

It sells a lot of shirts, mugs, hats, and other items with a lot of goofy prints on them. Trini found one printed with a pig eating with full cheeks, looking dumbfounded as it says "Bacon's made ofwhat??" There are even matching shirts with the words "If lost, return to" and an arrow pointing to the side while the other shirt says _Keep it_." She spots a grumpy cat mug that tells Trini exactly where Mr. Coulson the history teacher bought his.

Trini holds up a yellow shirt with the words _Practice makes perfect_ printed at the front. She flips it and sees the words _But nobody's perfect so why practice?_. 

"You like that one?" 

Trini looks up, and sees Kimberly who shamelessly put on a shirt with the print _I'm not beautiful like you, I'm beautiful like me_ on it over her tank top. She didn't even bother going to the cramped dressing room. It doesn't matter that they're the only ones in the store. Girl lacked manners.

Trini shrugs but smiles. "Maybe. I can't believe Kimberly Hart shops here."

"I like the prints," Kimberly says as she takes the shirt off, now only wearing her black _IT WAS JUST A DREAM_ tank top. Trini bets she bought that in this store, too. "Oh my god, look at this one."

Kimberly holds up a shirt with a picture of a sentient cloud, holding fucking beer bottles on both hands as it throws up rainbows. 

Trini kids you not.

"Holy shit," Trini laughs and takes the shirt to get a closer look. "Who makes these?"

Kimberly doesn't answer that. She continues looking through the hanged shirts. She laughs loudly when she sees something.

"What?" Trini asks curiously.

"I've got the perfect one for you," Kimberly says as she holds up a shirt that says _VAGITARIAN_ in huge letters with the paw print of what Trini suspects to be a cat.

Trini snickers. "Oh yeah. My mom's definitely gonna love that."

"I can wear this one," Kimberly says and holds up one with the illustration of a bat and the words _I SWING BOTH WAYS_.

Trini blinks. "You're bi?"

Kimberly gives her an incredulous look. "Trini. We've had sex," she deadpans.

Trini sputters. "I know _that_. But just because we did it that one time doesn't mean you're... you know."

"Oh, honey. No way am I straight." She tilts her head to the side. "I told you at Jason's party."

"Oh," is the only reply Trini can come up with. Zack's words swim in her head. "I... don't remember. Sorry."

She wishes she remembered that. She wihes to remember everything that happened that night.

Kimberly shrugs. "It's okay." She digs a bit more then her smile widens. "Oh we're definitely getting these for the boys."

She shows Trini three shirts, one printed with _SMARTASS_ , the other with _BADASS_ , and the last one with _GREAT ASS_.

"Oh, definitely."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

They end up buying the matching shirts for Billy, Jason, and Zack. Trini buys the yellow shirt for herself, and a _THING 1_ and _THING 2_ shirt for Robbie and Gabby. Kimberly buys the rainbow-puking cloud and both the bisexual and lesbian shirts.

"Are you fucking serious?" Trini hisses when she notices the cashier scanning it at the register and he snickers at them. "I'm not letting my mom see that."

"Chill, _I'm_ keeping it. So when you sleep over at my place, you have something to wear."

Trini narrows her eyes at her. She already knows by now that asking "Why would I even sleep over?" is a trap from Kim who thinks she's such a smooth motherfucker.

She just makes Kimberly carry all the bags.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

"Hey, Kim?"

Kimberly hums, fingers tapping on the steering wheel as she waits for the light to turn green.

"Is there anything else that happened that night that I should remember?"

Trini keeps her eyes on the window, looking past it at the dog being walked by it's owner. She notices the silence and shifts her eyes to look at Kimberly's reflection staring thoughtfully at her. 

The car behind horns at them and makes both girls jump in their seat. Kimberly quickly gets the car moving again before speaking.

"Nothing else, I think."

"Are you sure? I hope I didn't do anything stupid. Ah, well, aside from sleeping with a girl a only knew that day."

Kimberly laughs. "No, you didn't." She stops the car at another red light. She turns to look at Trini with soft eyes. "You were wonderful."

Trini's breath hitches for reasons she isn't sure of. Maybe it's the way Kimberly looked at her. Or the way she said it. She swallows.

"Okay."

"Ah, but," Kimberly adds. "You _did_ tell me about your childhood crush on Miley, though."

Trini drops her head on the dashboard.


	17. A Fun Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly spends the rest of her Saturday with Trini and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. this is a lot longer than im used to writing per chapter haha
> 
> hope you guys enjoy.

The tapping of Kimberly's fingers on the steering wheel only increase as they get to Trini's house. When she parks the car in front of the lawn, she looks up with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

It's a little worrying, seeing Kimberly so anxious, but also a little refreshing, if Trini were to be completely honest. It's nice to know that the usually smooth and cocky Kimberly Hart can be nervous about something as simple as meeting a friend's family.

"You're going to be fine, Kim."

Kimberly purses her lips. "Mmm... what if your mom doesn't like me?"

"So?" Trini shrugs. "Not like she has to. I'm pretty sure Ma doesn't like most teenagers, and that includes me. No big deal."

Kimberly gives her a helpless look that makes Trini's chest flutter with something warm. Trini reaches past the console to hold Kimberly's wrist, letting her thumb settle on Kimberly' pulse where it erratically beats. 

"Come on," Trini says, her voice soft in the quiet of the parked car. "We'll just eat dinner. My mom will ask a lot of questions and Dad will probably crack some lame jokes. One of the twins will most probably crush on you." She pauses to think for a second. "Okay, actually both of them would probably crush on you."

Kimberly laughs lowly. "Too bad for them, then," she says without adding anything else. 

Trini's about to ask what that was supposed to mean when they hear knocking on the window of the car's door on Kimberly's side. The windows are tinted, but it's undeniable that Tony is the one smiling at them. He points at the button that rolls down the window and Kimberly jerkily removes her wrist from Trini's hold to push it.

"Hey, girls," Tony greets with a dimpled smile. "Saw the car parked outside. Why haven't you come in yet?"

"We were just talking," Kimberly hastily says. "Totally not making out, I promise."

Trini's eyes widen as she gapes at Kimberly who looks uncharacteristically uncomposed.

Tony blinks rapidly as he looks between them before huffing out a laugh. 

"Well, that's, uh, good to know." He gives Trini a teasing look that she ignores in favor of glaring at Kimberly. "Anyway, why don't you girls finish what you were talking about and come inside. June's almost done with the food."

"Sure thing, Tony."

Tony doesn't leave. He looks expectantly between them, suspiciously looking like he's holding back his laughter. 

"God, Dad. We'll be there. Just go ahead."

"Okay, okay."

Trini is on Kimberly when he finally does.

"What the fuck was _that_?" she hisses.

Kimberly offers a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I panicked."

"Panicked? That was totally unnecessary!"

"He totally thought that was what we were doing. I was just clearing things up!"

"How - why? Why would he think that?!"

"Doesn't he know you're gay? He probably thinks we're dating."

Trini didn't think her eyes could widen even more than they already have. "How did you know that?"

Kimberly settles back on the carseat now that Trini isn't screaming. "He said that he already saw what was written on your locker. He didn't act like he didn't know."

Trini blinks. "Oh." Then she sternly points a finger at Kimberly. "That was still unnecessary."

Kimberly blows a shaky breath. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. Like I said. I panicked."

Trini sighs. "It's okay. Just. Don't do that shit in front of my mom, maybe? _That's_ really something to be nervous about."

"Oh, she doesn't know?"

Trini reaches for the doors handle. "No. She knows."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

The twins and Tony are playing with the boys' dinosaur toys when Trini and Kimberly arrive. Robbie and Gabby leave the toys on the carpeted floor in favor of greeting Trini with a hug. 

"Oh, good," Tony says as he approaches Kimberly. "You finally finished 'talking'."

He throws the girls a playful wink that confirms Kimberly's suspicions. He totally thinks they're dating.

"Oh, this must be Kimberly Hart!" Gabby says once he pulls away from his sister. "The one who beats up bullies!"

Trini hears Kimberly take a deep breath. The boys think she's some kind of punk who picks fights and that doesn't seem to amuse her. 

"I don't really beat people up," Kimberly hastens to correct him. "I only really punched one guy."

"Twice," Robbie says.

"So far," Gabby adds.

"Oh, that sure is creepy," Kimberly tells Trini under her breath. Tony heard it, judging by the huff of laughter he released.

"It sure is nice to meet you, Kimberly Hart," Robbie says as he extends a hand to shake. He insists on adding, "For the very first time. I'm Robbie, the cute one.

Kimberly shakes the offered hand shortly. "Of course," she says with a hint of amusement in her words. "Just call me 'Kim'."

Gabby rolls his eyes. "I'm Gabby. The smart one."

"Or the mean one," Robbie says.

"That makes you the cry baby, then."

"Guys," Trini sternly says with a slightly raised voice.

"Right." Gabby looks at Trini apologetically. "No arguing when there are guests."

"Sorry," Robbie says sheepishly before dragging his brother back to where they left their toys.

Kimberly leans closer to Trini to say, "For the record, I think you're both the smart one _and_ the cute one."

The red in Trini's face barely has time to reach the tips of her ears when they hear Tony's laughter.

"Holy crap, I should write that down," he says as he claps his thigh.

Kimberly stutters. "I am so sorry, I forgot you were there."

June chooses that moment to enter the living room. It must have been a strange sight, her daughter flustered and her friend looking like the very picture of regret, all while her husband is busting a gut laughing.

"What's happening?" June asks.

Tony stands beside June to give her a quick kiss to the temple. "Nothing, sweetie. I was just telling them this funny story."

June raises a brow. "But you were the only one laughing."

"It wasn't very funny," Trini quickly says. "You know Dad. Anyway, Ma, this is Kimberly Hart."

Kimberly approaches her with an outstretched hand that June takes and shakes."You can just call me 'Kim'," she says with a brilliant smile that effectively hides the nervousness Trini is sure she's feeling. "Thank you so much for inviting me, Mrs. -"

"Just call me 'June'," her mother says. "You are more than welcome here. Thank you for looking out for my daughter. She's had trouble making friends because of our constant moving, so I'm glad that she -"

"O-kay, Ma, no need to get there," Trini interjects.

June did not appreciate the interruption and she was just about to say so, but Trini only needed to pleadingly look at Tony before he swoops in to the rescue.

"Heeey, whatcha got there, Trinity?" Tony says as he grabs the shopping bags they brought back. 

"Oh yeah, what did you buy?" June asks with rapt interest.

The diversion worked. 

"Just some pants," Trini says. 

June gives her a wary look. "More of those... ripped jeans?"

"Oh, no, don't worry," Kimberly answers before Trini can defend how cool ripped jeans looked to people who aren't _moms_. She rests her hands on Trini's shoulders; a typical "girl friend" gesture. "No holes in these new ones, I made sure of that."

"Kiss up," Trini says under her breath. Kimberly only responds with a squeeze of her shoulders.

Tony peeks at the contents of the bag then smirks at Kimberly. "Are these skinny jeans?"

Both of Trini's and Kimberly's cheeks tint pink. So Kimberly may have kept saying as they browsed for clothes that Trini would look a little better with tighter jeans. So Trini actually bought three pairs that are tighter than what she usually buys. So what? Doesn't mean anything.

"At least none of those baggy pants you always wear," June says. 

"What about this?" Tony holds up the _Thing 1_ and _Thing 2_ shirts. He laughs. "Are these for both of you?"

Kimberly laughs, too. "No, those are for Robbie and Gabby, actually. Trini and I thought it'd look good on them."

The smile June throws Kimberly's way is appreciative. Oh, anyone who remembers to give a small gift to her sons definitely earns brownie points from June Kwan. Trini just _knows_ Kimberly is holding herself from doing a victorious fist pump.

Tony is the one who calls the boys. The reaction is immediate when they hear that they have gifts. 

"Now what do you say?" June prods the two boys who are happily clutching their matching shirts. 

"Thanks, Kim!" Gabby says.

Trini rests a hand on her hip. "I don't get a thank you?"

He smiles cheekily at her. " _Gracias_ , Trini."

Trini laughs. " _De nada_."

"Mama, can we change into these shirts?" Robbie asks.

June looks apprehensive. "It isn't really appropriate dinner attire... but since it's gift from out guest..."

They don't wait for their mother to finish before they're running upstairs to change. She sighs.

"What 'dinner attire' are you talking about, Ma?" Trini asks. "Isn't today Taco Night?"

"We have a guest, Trinity," June emphasizes by gesturing at Kimberly. "I'm not serving our guest _tacos_."

"It's just food."

June ignores that. "I hope you like _enchiladas_."

"I actually never had any before," Kimberly says, looking evidently excited.

"Then this'll be the best you've had," Tony says.

June elbows her husband playfully. "The best she'll ever have. Come help me prepare the food, Trini," she says before disappearing to the kitchen.

Trini shrugs. "Sure."

"I can help," Kimberly offers.

"No way. You're our guest. Dad will keep you company."

They look at Tony who is already seated on one of the couches. He smiles.

"I've got orange juice," he holds up a familiar book that makes Trini blanch, "and a photo album."

There's that mischievous glint back in Kimberly's eyes.

"Well, if you insist," she says, practically running to sit next to Tony.

"Wait a sec -"

"Trinityyy!"

Trini groans. She only has five seconds before her mother comes to drag her herself. She reluctantly leaves Kimberly and Tony with the cursed photo album. It was the oldest one, too. Which means there'll be baby pictures.

Shit.

"What took you so long?" June asks as she serves the enchilada prettily on a huge plate.

"Nothing. What can I do?"

"Just prepare the plates and utensils."

Trini nods and opens the cupboard to get the prettier plates they use when they have guests. 

"She's a very nice girl," her mother says offhandedly. "Very polite. The boys like her too."

Trini nods again.

"A nice and pretty girl like her must have a boyfriend. Are you friends with him, too?"

It's good thing that she isn't facing June at the moment, so she can't see Trini rolling her eyes or clenching her jaw.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend anymore. Broke up with him before I met her."

"Oh."

June sounds relieved. Of course, she does. It can't occur to her that a pretty girl who once had a boyfriend could possibly consider having a girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

June and Trini share a glance at the sound of Gabby's distressed voice.

They forgot to mention that Gabby is also the clumsy one.

Trini had already guessed what happened as they left the kitchen, and judging by the sheepish look on Gabby's face and Kimberly's soaked shirt, Trini's guess is right.

June sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Gabriel..."

"I didn't mean it, Mama. I just wanted to show Kim how we looked in the shirt she bought for us and..."

"... splash goes the juice," Robbie finishes for his brother.

"It's okay, Gabby," Kimberly says. "I can just change my shirt. No biggie."

Trini knows what Kimberly's thinking. The shirts she just bought are in her car. But none of those actually pass the proper dresscode in June's eyes.

"You can borrow one of mine," Trini hastily says. Kimberly looks like she's about to say that she doesn't have to so she firmly adds, "I insist."

Kimberly's mouth forms an 'o', just now realizing the dilemma. "Right. Okay. Thanks."

"The boys can help me instead," June says. "Trini, you go with Kim."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

"I can't believe you considered wearing one of those shirts in front of my mom."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot."

When Trini opens the door to her room and enters with Kimberly behind her, she hears the other girl snicker. 

"What?"

Kimberly shakes her head with a grin as she closes the door behind her. "It's just weird. Going inside your room through the door."

Trini opens her closet and says, "You know, most people would think that it's going through the window that's weird."

"I'm not really like most people."

Trini laughs. "You're not wrong. Okay, so you can you whatever you want, just - uh..."

Kimberly must have taken off juice-soaked _IT WAS JUST A DREAM_ shirt while she was looking through her clothes because when she turns around, the other girl doesn't have said shirt anymore. The straps of Kimberly's bra have always been visible due to her low-cut shirts, but now Trini can actually see how well the bright pink of the bra contrasts with her tan skin. And, holy shit, are those abs??

"Trini? 'You okay?"

Kimberly's undoubtedly amused voice pulls Trini out of her abs-induced trance. She shuts her eyes almost painfully shut and blocks them with her hands for good measure.

"S-sorry. I was just surprised. I thought you'd wait for me to leave."

"It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"I don't remember what happened that night, including you and your freaking abs!"

Kimberly laughs, light and loud. "You have really nice abs, too."

Oh, Trini _knows_ Kimberly liked her abdominal muscles. The countless hickies on her abdomen said so. Those, including the ones on her neck and thighs, didn't disappear until almost a week after.

"You can open your eyes now, by the way," she hears Kimberly say.

So she does, then immediately frowns at the shirt Kimberly chose. It's the black tank top with the words _SPIRITUAL GANGSTER_ printed on it, the one she threw on top of her bed before getting changed because -

"I slept in that last night," Trini says. "That's my pyjama shirt."

Kimberly only smiles as she puts on her leather jacket. "Then it's perfect."

"You just have a thing for shirts with weird prints, don't you?"

Kimberly shrugs. "Sure. I'll let you believe that."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

"Oh, wow, this is really good, Mrs. Kwan," Kimberly says, her first bite barely even swallowed.

Now June would usually reprimand her children when they speak with occupied mouths, but she's too focused on having her ego stroked to focus on that.

"Oh, it's nothing," June says. "It's really easy to cook. I can tell you how it's done so you can do it, too. Or maybe your mother can for you."

"No, it's okay. My mom's too busy at the hospital to cook." She shrugs. "Sometimes she can't even make it to dinner."

June frowns sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"So you would have been alone tonight if we didn't invite you?" Robbie asks, ever the thoughtful one.

"What about your dad?" Gabby asks.

"He's away on a business trip right now," Kimberly answers. "He often is."

An awkward silence fills the table where the Gomez-Kwan family exchange looks with each other.

"This, uh, really is good, though," Kimberly says in an attempt to keep the conversation away from anything somber. "What is it called again?"

"Enchiladas, dear," June says. "I can still teach you how to make it."

"It's okay. I'm a terrible cook anyway."

"Then just come here whenever you want more," Tony says. Then he smirks. "Trini can make some for you, too."

Kimberly smiles delightedly at Trini. "You can cook?"

"A little bit."

"Trini's just being modest," June says. "She's a great cook."

"Really lazy, though," Gabby says.

"She doesn't cook for us," Robbie adds.

"Like you guys complain about the pizza," Trini says.

Both boys stick their tongues out at her at the same time.

"Will you cook for me?" Kimberly even bats her eyelashes.

Trini snorts. "We'll see."

No one asks about Kimberly's family after that, not even June. Kimberly entertains Robbie and Gabby's questions of what high school and being friends with Trini is like, though not without side comments from Trini herself. Tony would make teasing jokes that fly over June's head from time to time that made Kimberly stutter at first, but soon she became comfortable enough to roll with them. 

June volunteers to clean up so Trini can escort Kimberly out after dinner. The boys beg for her to stay later, but Kimberly politely delines. Her mother will almost be home. 

"Thank you," Kimberly says to Trini later, when they'rein front of the porch and walking to Kimberly's car. "I had a really great time today."

"It's no big deal," Trini says with a shrug. "My mom likes playing host. And the twins liked you."

Kimberly smiles brightly with her nose scrunched. "Really?"

"Please. I think they'll be wearing those shirts 'til Ma rips it off them."

Kimberly laughs into the cool night air. 

"But I'm really sorry about your shirt," Trini says. "They can get too excited."

"I don't mind." Kimberly kicks at a small rock. "I'll take a soaked shirt any day if it meant I don't have to spend another Saturday in that empty house."

"What did you used to do? Every Saturday?"

"Hang around with Amanda and the other cheerleaders."

"Ah. Fun."

Kimberly smiles faintly. "But... after our fall out, I just go up the mountain I guess. Or jog. Sometimes I swim."

"You have a pool? You know what, I shouldn't even be surprised. You probably live in a mansion."

"It's not a mansion."

Trini gives her a look.

Kimberly sighs. "But yes, we do have a pool."

"Ha."

"But I that's not where I swim. There's a lake near the cliff that I showed you."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Makes it more fun."

They let silence settle comfortably between them before Trini speaks again.

"We meant it, you know. You're always welcome here."

Kimberly grins. "Will you keep your window open?" 

"We have a door. And a doorbell. I can show you how they work if you're unfamiliar with them." Kimberly shakes her head, so Trini sighs. "Yeah, okay. I'll keep it open."

Kimberly beams and surprises Trini with a tight hug. 

"Good night, Trini," Kimberly quietly says to the shell of Trini's ear. 

Trini can't bring herself to return the embrace, but buries her face to the crook of Kimberly's neck, says, "Good night. And drive safe."

Trini doesn't get back inside until she sees the Kimberly's car disappear into the night. The washes Kimberly's shirt and waits when it's in the drier, only relaxing when she receives the text that Kimberly's home.

Trini sleeps with Kimberly's shirt on. She figures it's only fair, since Kimberly stole hers.


	18. Dive Right In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini decides to think a little bit less about her actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it :)

Trini doesn't mind Ms. Johnson. In fact, she may even be her favorite teacher. 

Don't get her wrong. The teachers in Angel Grove High are actually a lot cooler than the teachers she's had in her past schools. 

There's just something about Ms. Johnson that lets Trini feel comfortable, most likely because of how laidback the older woman is. She doesn't act like a parent, like how teachers usually do for their students. She acts more like an older sister.

At the moment, though, Ms. Johnson is acting like an annoyingly persistent older sister.

"So have you thought about -"

Trini raises a hand, saying, "I'm gonna stop you right there. You've asked me this almost everyday. I'm not even gonna bother."

Most teachers would frown at the rude interruption, but Ms. Johnson only smirks and leans back on her chair. 

"This was your plan, wasn't it?" Trini says. "Annoy me until I comply."

Ms. Johnson laughs. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lies. "So, are you gonna do it?"

Trini sighs. "Yes."

Ms. Johnson gleefully smiles. "Cool."

"But I'd like to get something out of this, other than something good to add to my resume when I apply to college."

Ms. Johnson shrugs. "Depends on what you're asking for, but sure."

"Is there anyway you can lessen Kim's punishment?"

Ms. Johnson tilts her head. "Kimberly Hart?"

"Yeah." Trini scratches the back of her neck, unsure why she suddenly feels bashful. "It was kind of my fault, her hitting Ty Flemming. She did it for me."

Ms. Johnson hums in thought. "She did things way before you transferred here, you know. Her record can't be cleaned."

Trini almost wants to ask what Kimberly did that was so bad. Bad enough to ruin her friendship with Amanda, to convince Kimberly that everything thrown her way is what she deserves. But Trini holds herself back just in time. She doesn't need to go behind Kimberly's back. She'll tell Trini in her own time. That isn't why she's having this conversation anyway.

"That's fine. I didn't really think you're allowed to do that. I was just wondering if you can lessen the amount of detention days Kim's supposed to have."

"I think I can do that. I gotta admit. I didn't think you'd be friends with Kimberly Hart."

"I didn't think a teacher would go through all this trouble for a random student's tutor," Trini says in return.

Ms. Johnson clicks her tongue and gives her a wry smile. "Touche, Gomez."

A knock on the door steals both of their attention. Ms. Simmons swings it open and welcomes herself in like the room is hers.

"Knock knock." She momentarily eyes Trini. "Oh, sorry, Daisy. Am I interrupting.

"Not really," Ms. Johnson says. "What's up, Jem?"

"'Just wanted to find out what held you. Fitz got impatient and ate ahead. The seniors were being difficult this morning and you know how he is when he gets a tad grumpy."

"Ha. Right."

Ms. Simmons turns her attention to Trini and offers her a smile in greeting.

"Oh, hey, Trinity."

Trini shifts uncomfortably. Why cant she just call her "Gomez" like every other teacher? 

Ms. Johnson must have noticed her discomfort because she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Just 'Trini' is fine. I dont really like being called by my full name."

"Oh?" Ms. Simmons is half-sitting, half-leaning on Ms. Johnson's desk now. "Why not? It's such a lovely name. _Trinity_. See?"

Okay, honestly, it does sound pretty when a British woman like Ms. Simmons says it, but that's besides the point.

"She agreed to tutor Tommy, B.T. W," Ms. Johnson says, actually saying the acronym. "Finally."

"Ah, I guess your plan worked, then." Ms. Simmon tells Trini, "She most probably pestered you until you agreed."

Trini shrugs. She negotiated, too, but she agrees instead of disclosing that.

"Anyway, here you go," Ms. Johnson says and hands Trini a yellow sticky note with two phone numbers written on it. "That's mine and Tommy's number. Contact her whenever you can."

Trini nods and slips the note inside her pocket. She leaves the two teachers, discussing something about hanging out somewhere after school before Trini closes the door. She's about to head to the cafeteria when she changes her mind and takes out the yellow note. She doesn't feel like eating anyway. She gets her phone and sends a quick message to Kimberly.

 **Me:** _Need to do something. Don't wait up._

She was barely done saving Tommy Oliver's number when she gets a response.

 **Princesa:** _is everything ok? need me to come with?_

She quickly reassures Kimberly that she doesn't before calling Tommy's number. It takes a while for her to answer, the other girl probably hesitating to answer a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Tommy says, her voice unsure. "Who is this?"

"It's Trini. This is Tommy, right?"

"Trini?" A bit of rustling sounds in the background. "Yeah, yeah. How did you get my number?"

"Ms. Johnson gave it to me. So I can contact you."

"... Uh... why? I thought you didn't want me to bother you."

Trini raises a brow even though she knows Tommy can't see her. "For the tutorial thing?"

Tommy groans, her voice sounding muffled when she says, "Stupid Daisy..."

"Okay, look. Where are you? I wanna discuss this now instead of after class. Are you in the cafeteria?"

"No. I'm at the football field. At the bleachers."

"I'm on my way."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

She finds Tommy casually sitting on one of the benches, her feet swing back and forth and an empty juice box hanging by the straw being bitten by her mouth. Having heard Trini's steps, she turns her gaze away from the empty field.

"Hey," she greets. "Trini Gomez."

Trini only silently sits beside Tommy, who shoves a sandwich in front of her. 

"Want some? Mom always packs extra," she says with an inviting smile.

Trini shakes her head. "Are you secretly twelve or something?"

Tommy shrugs and takes a bite of the sandwich she offered. "Sure. Maybe. So you're actually gonna tutor me? You don't have to."

Trini gives her a confused look. "Ms. Johnson said you wanted me to tutor you."

Tommy looks at her incredulously before laughing. "Why would I want that? Daisy just said that to convince you."

Why that sly... 

"You don't have to bother. I'll tell Daisy to stop bothering you."

"It's okay. I don't like taking things back. I'm getting something out of this anyway." Kind of.

"Really?" Tommy looks genuinely interested. "What did you ask for?"

Trini finds herself bashful. "It's not important."

"Must be if you're using your free time to tutor a kid like me."

"Not important to you."

Tommy narrows her eyes. "You're not... You're not one of those kids who are crushing on Daisy, are you? Did you -"

"God, no!" Trini's face is completely red now. "Don't even finish that sentence."

Tommy's green eyes remain narrowed, but the glare Trini throws her way stops her from saying anything more on the matter.

Trini sighs. "Look. It's not a big deal. We'll meet a couple times a week and I'll help you out with whatever you're having difficulty with."

Tommy laughs. "Sure. We'll see how long you'll last with me."

"Whatever. Wednesday and Friday after school good with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good." Trini stands, ready to leave. Lunch break is almost over, but Tommy doesn't look any less cozy. "'You're just gonna stay here?"

"Uh-huh."

Trini nods, starts to leave, but pauses and hangs her head with a sigh. 

"I changed my mind." Tommy turns her head to her when she hears Trini's voice. "Only Friday after school. But you meet me every lunch period, too. In the cafeteria."

Tommy grimaces. "Seriously?"

Trini's face remains blank. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Doesn't matter. It'll probably just last a week."

Trini finally leaves then, grumbling, "Like looking at a frigging mirror."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

Kimberly's not there yet. Trini eyes the door of their room, her heart sinking a little more every time a student that isn't Kimberly enters. When time came for Ms. Simmons to arrive and start class with Kimberly still no where in sight, Trini finally gets worried. She quickly sends a message when Ms. Simmons turns to write on the board.

 **Me:** _Where are you? Are you skipping class?_

Ten minutes pass and Trini tries again.

 **Me:** _I'll tell on you._

Twenty minutes, still no answer and her frown deepens.

"Trini?"

Trini looks up at Ms. Simmons who smiles curtly at her.

"Uh, yeah?" She hastens to hide her phone.

"Answer the question in the book, please."

Trini nods, stands quickly. She focuses on class, Kimberly's whereabouts somewhere on the back of her mind.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

Kimberly still doesn't reply by the time Trini's on her History period that she shares with Jason. She asked him if anything weird happened and if he had any idea where Kimberly went, but he doesn't have a clue.

"She was fine during lunch," Jason said in a hushed whisper when Mr. Coulson was too busy grilling another student. "Then she left as soon as the bell rang. We thought she went straight to class."

Trini frowns, checks her phone. Still no answer.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

There's only one place Trini can think of that Kimberly could've gone to. The crunch of dead leaves are familiar to her now, but the hike up Kimberly's cliff isn't as leisure as it was before. What little hope she had of seeing her then disappeared when she was only met by the view of Angel Grove, no Kimberly Hart.

Trini huffs breathlessly. Her hike was for nothing. She doesn't even know why she didn't just go home. It's not like she _had_ to see Kimberly everyday. She was worried, but she could have just waited for Kimberly's reply at home. 

"That's it." Trini pulls out her phone, presses call. "I swear if you don't answer, Hart, I'm going home. I don't care if your ass is -"

Music. She hears music, somewhere led by a path that diverges from the one she took. The music stops when the tone stops, telling Trini to leave a message instead. She doesn't, presses call again. She follows the music, weaves around trees until she gets through a clearing not far from the cliff.

Trini's heart skips a beat for a moment. She found Kimberly, standing at the edge of a shorter cliff with a lake below it. Her hair is soaked and Trini doubts Kimberly is fully clothed underneath the towel she has wrapped around herself based on her bare legs that her towel couldn't cover. Trini rips her eyes away from the other girl's tan thighs to watch Kimberly holding her phone. The other girl only sighs and places her phone back ontop of her clothes that are folded on the ground.

Trini furrows her brows, steps into view and announces her presence with a, "Seriously, Kim?"

Kimberly jumps and turns to look at Trini with wide eyes. 

"Holy shit," Kimberly breathes. "Trini?"

"Ah, vengeance sure is sweet," Trini drawls as she approaches Kimberly. She stops just a few steps in front of her, rests a hand on her hip and levels a glare at her. If she weren't so mad, she would have realized how much she resembled June at the moment. "What the shit, Hart? Why weren't you answering my texts? Or my calls?"

Kimberly sheepishly looks at everywhere but Trini. "Geeze, Trin. Didn't know you were such a mom."

Trini shakes her head, "Uh-uh." She steps closer. "You don't get to do that. Don't change the subject."

She forces Kimberly to look at her and she finally does. Trini gasps minutely, eyes shifting from one of Kimberly's to another.

"Kim," Trini says worriedly, both of her hands shooting to hold Kimberly's face. "Your eyes are red. Did you... Were you crying?"

Kimberly takes a moment to close her eyes before gently removing Trini's hands. "I'm fine. It's just that I've been swimming a while."

"Since after lunch? That was hours ago. It's almost October. Shouldn't the water be freezing by now?"

"I haven't been swimming as long as you think I have. I'll be fine. I always do this."

"Famous last words, Kim."

Kimberly sighs and sits at the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling above the lake.

"So you're just gonna keep ignoring me?" Trini says, just shy of exasperation.

Kimberly shakes her head and pats the space beside her. She gives Trini a shy smile. "Sit with me?"

Trini's shoulder relaxes, but she doesn't let up on her frown even when she does sit beside Kimberly.

"It's kinda refreshing," Kimberly says. "You're the one pestering me to be with you for once." She smiles cheekily. "Did you miss me?"

"Your deflection won't work on me," Trini says in spite of her quickly reddening cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"... I ran into Amanda."

Trini straightens her spine and opens her mouth to say something but Kimberly stops her.

"We just talked. We didn't do anything." When Trini shoots her a disbelieving look, she rolls her eyes. "Okay, an _intense_ conversation, more like. That's how it always is between Amanda and me. I used to hate the fact that she was a year ahead of me, you know. We've been friends since we were little, we envied other kids 'cause they got to see their bestfriends during classes. So when she joined the cheer squad, I did, too."

Trini isn't sure why Kimberly is suddenly in the mood to talk about her friendship with Amanda. But now that she thinks about it, she barely knows anything about Kimberly, so she lets her. Amanda Clarke being the topic of conversation isn't ideal, but she isn't enough of an ass to stop her now, especially when it's apparent that Kimberly's upset.

"I thought you were one of those girls who became a cheerleader to, ah, climb the social hierarchy, or something like that," Trini says.

Kimberly smirks. "Well, yeah. That was an added bonus. Mostly I just wanted to be with my friend." Her face falls, her smile disappearing. "But I messed up. And now, I'm grateful for the conflict in our schedules. I usually do everything I can to avoid her, do both of us a favor, you know."

"Usually? You approached her? I thought you said you ran into her."

"Well I saw her in te halls, and usually when I do I go the opposite direction. But... there was something nagging at me." She takes her eyes off the lake and looks at Trini for the first time. "I wanted to know if she was the one who did that to your locker."

Trini blinks. "Oh. Was, uh, what did she say?"

"She said it wasn't her."

"And you believe her?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Trini asks carefully. Granted,Trini doesn't know Amanda as well as Kimberly does, but Trini can't be blamed for her doubts either.

"I know her, Trini. She can be mean, yeah, but... Something as bad as kicking you out of the closet? She wouldn't do that."

"How would you know for sure?"

" _I_ came out to her. She was the first person I told."

"... Oh."

"Until I told you, she was the only one who knew I was bi, and it remained that way even after our fallout." Kimberly laughs bitterly. "She said that she isn't anything like me, and she's right. I was such a hypocrite for accusing her."

Kimberly hangs her head, her curtain of hair hiding her face from Trini's view. Drops of water hit Kimberly's thigh and Trini's pretty sure they aren't from her hair.

"Hey, hey," Trini says softly, one of her hands rubbing circles on Kimberly's lower back through the towel while the other holds Kimberly's arm. "That's not true, Kim. You're not a terrible person."

Kimberly sniffs, laughs humorlessly. "You don't even know what I did."

"Then tell me."

Kimberly looks up then. In any other circumstance, Trini would have shyed away at the proximity, but the barely held back tears on her eyes makes Trini's heart _ache_ in desperation to make them go away.

"I can't," Kimberly says. "I don't want you to hate me. I don't want to lose you, too."

"You barely have me if I don't even know all of you, Kim."

Kimberly shakes her head. Trini sighs.

"Look," Trini says and Kimberly does. "I may not now the you before I came to this town. But that's okay, at least for now. The Kim I know is arrogant, annoying, super weird, and so unbelievably extra." Kimberly laughs at that. It was quiet, and short, but genuine, and Trini smiles victoriously at that. "But I still missed her annoying ass at Bio today, so much that I walked _and_ climbed all the way up this stupid place to check if you're okay. That's gotta be worth something."

Kimberly smiles, quietly asking, "You really missed me?"

Trini rolls her eyes. "Yes, I did. Dumbass." She sighs. "I'm not gonna force you to tell me everything right now. All I'm saying is, when you're ready, I'll be here. Whatever it is you're gonna say, I can handle it. I'll probably scold you, but don't worry. I won't leave you."

"... Promise?"

The hand holding Kimberly's arm slides down, grabs Kimberly's wrist and places her palm flat on Trini's chest, in front of her heart. "Cross my heart."

Kimberly closes her eyes, most likely focusing on the steady beat of Trini's heart, then she smiles widely. "Seems legit." 

Trini laughs and shoves Kimberly lightly. "Ass."

Kimberly laughs along with her. When their laughter dies down, silence takes over and they let it. It's a while before Kimberly breaks it.

"Hey, do you have your phone on you?"

Trini thinks of the question as out of the blue, but takes her phone out of her pocket anyway. Kimberly holds her hand out for it and Trini isn't even sure why she's handing it to her.

"Thanks," Kimberly says even though she only places it beside her own pink phone. "And I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for wha..."

Trini's question trails off when Kimberly drops her towel, revealing her matching black bra and underwear and, why, hello again, Kimberly's Abs.

Trini barely sees Kimberly's mischievous smirk before she gets pulled off the cliff, only gets to say "What the -?!" when the cold water hits her body.

She hastens to break the surface, finishing off with a loud, "Fuck!" as she gasps for air. Wet hair sticks to her face, blocking her view and only letting her hear Kimberly's roar of laughter.

" _¿Que cojones estabas pensando?_ " Trini practically screams as she hits her fists on the surface of the water. " _¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es lo que has hecho? Podríamos haber resultado heridas!_

Kimberly is quiet now, just _staring_ at Trini. "Um. I know you're mad at me right now, and I have no idea what you just said, but that was super hot."

Trini growls and wades her way back to land, leaving Kimberly behind.

"Hey! Trini! Wait! I'm sorry!"

" _Me vale madres_ ," Trini growls back.

Her body is heavy once she leaves the water, her soaked clothes clinging to her and weighing her down. She fingers her hair away from her face and attempts to wring it dry. She takes off her jacket and does the same with it.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now, Hart? Catch hypothermia?"

Kimberly giggles a bit, but cuts it short when Trini doesn't let up on her glare. "Don't worry," she says as she gets out of the water, too. Trini looks away from her barely covered body. Really, it's not that different from wearing a two-piece bathing suit, but Trini wouldn't be any less flustered at the akternative. "I have spare clothes in my car and you can share my towel."

Trini huffs defeatedly, sits on the ground and lets her jacket fall beside her with a wet splat. Kimberly stands beside her at first, probably waiting for Trini to shout at her to go away. When Trini doesn't, she seats herself beside.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't entirely sure why I did that. The water was just... there."

Trini sighs. "Whatever." Kimberly flinches a little when she looks at her, but Trini doesn't glare this time, which Kimberly relaxes at. "'That made you feel better?"

Kimberly gives a small smile. "Yeah, a little." She eyes Trini's face. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Trini pushes her wet fringes back with her hand again. "Aside from having the shit scared out of me, I'm fine."

"Gross," Kimberly says even though she's giggling. "Oh, wait. What's this?"

Kimberly's hand shoots to Trini's face before she even notices it happening. Soft fingers gently touch her forehead, the side usually covered by her hair. Kimberly's tracing the scar there, a long one that starts just a little past her hairline and ends at the end of her left eyebrow.

Trini closes her eyes instinctively. Her hand itches to reach for her beanie, to pull it over her head and down until the tips of her ears are covered. But her trusty beanie is in her bag, and she doesn't think she wants Kimberly to stop touching her anyway. 

"I didn't know that you have a scar here," Kimberly says quietly, her wonder barely audible. "I didn't notice."

"I-I always cover it," Trini says with her eyes still shut. "It's not like you have my face memorized or anything."

"I thought I did."

Trini's breath hitches at the admission. Her heart quickens rapidly when she senses Kimberly inch closer, and it stops completely when she feels soft lips gently brush against her scar. 

Trini slowly opens her eyes when Kimberly pulls away, though her face is still closer than Trini has ever remembered it had been. 

"S-sorry," Kimberly stutters, actually stutters, her cheeks as pink as her favorite color. "I don't know why I did that either."

Trini's heart is pounding in her ears. Kimberly's face is the only thing she can see. Her brown eyes, her long upturned nose, that adorable mole near her mouth, her _lips_. 

There's this voice that sounds alarmingly like June at the back of Trini's head, constantly saying _don't do it_. But her brain is mush right now, voices in her head barely matter when Kimberly Hart is just a breath away. 

Kimberly has done so many things with barely any second thoughts. It's only fair, right? For Trini to take her turn in just diving into the unknown. 

Kimberly is about to pull away completely, apologize again, but Trini doesn't let her. A hand at the back of Kimberly's neck prevents her from moving away, Trini's lips covering Kimberly's stops her from stuttering out anymore apologies.

It was just a press of the lips. Simple enough, right? But Trini's mind is reeling, feeling Kimberly's lips on her own makes Trini forget that breathing exists for important reasons. 

When she pulls away, her heart somehow manages to beat even louder. She looks up and gulps at the sight of Kimberly, mouth agape and pupils blown. 

Trini blinks, starts with an "I-" and finishes with it, because Kimberly pulls her back in with a hand clutching the collar of her shirt. 

Kimberly groans into Trini's mouth, a sound that can only mean _Finally_. It's been so long since the last time they kissed, weeks ago, a month probably. Trini isn't really in the right state of mind to count the days since then. She attempts to remember how it felt back then, just ti compare. But what does it matter when Kimberly is already reminding her at the moment?

Trini tries to keep up, she really does. But she's inexperienced, and her mind's spinning too quickly for her to think rationally. Trini doesn't really think rational thoughts are supposed to be involved in kissing when Kimberly is biting and pulling on Trini's lower lip. Trini can't do anything but brace herself by holding onto Kimberly's short, wet locks of hair. She pushes back mindlessly, before finally pulling away when her lungs scream for air. 

While Trini catches her breath, Kimberly ducks down, placing her warm mouth on Trini's neck instead. And, well, when she bites and sucks, it doesn't really help with Trini's attempt at learning how to breathe again.

Trini moans at the sensation, clutches at Kimberly's back when she feels a warm tongue soothe the likely forming mark on her neck.

Trini's eyes snap open at the thought. A mark. 

The fog in Trini's mind suddenly clears. She only now realizes what she did, what she's doing, with Kimberly Hart who is half naked.

Fuck, and she isn't even drunk this time.

"Kim," Trini tries to say to get her attention, but the other girl must have taken it the wrong way because she only gives the other side of Trini's neck a harsh bite. Trini holds back her own moan and tries again, more firmly this time. " _Kim._ "

Kimberly finally pulls away at that. Her eyes are almost black now. She's out of breath and confused. She blinks a few times then realizes that Trini is actually pushing her by her shoulders.

"Sorry!" Kimberly jumps away like she was just scalded. She eyes Trini worriedly, apologetically. "Did I, did I hurt you? Did I go too far? I'm so sorry. I promised to get better at restraining myself, but then you kissed me and -" Kimberly stops herself all of a sudden, gulps and continues breathing. "Trini, you kissed me. Why did you..."

Trini shakes her head like a mad woman, mostly because she doesn't know the answer. 

She barely remembers what happens next. She remembers leaving, grabbing her bag and phone on her way. She remembers running back home, even though her legs are screaming at her, even though people are looking curiously at this lake-soaked girl 

She goes straight to her room, pulls her beanie out of her bag and over her head, until it covers the tips of her ears and hides her eyes.i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! that sure was a lot! the longest kissing scene i've tried writing too! i was super worried about this, but also excited. hopefully, you guys like what happened so far. 
> 
> i'd like to thank puntasticdragon from tumblr since she helps me with the spanish translations. you're the best :D
> 
> if anyone was wondering about what Trini said at the lake, it was, "What the fuck were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous what you did was? Both of us could've been hurt!" Then when she was leaving kim behind, she said, "I dont give a damn."
> 
> comments are very appreciated :D


	19. Addition and Subtraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini introduces Tommy to the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got news! i finally know how i plan to end this fic, and i estimate 35 to 40 chapters, depends on how many words i fit in a chapter.
> 
> until then i appreciate the coments and support. they help me keep updating :D

_Why did you..._

Trini can close her eyes and clearly remember the look on Kimberly's face when she asked that. The joy and sadness, the need and restraint, the hope and dread. 

Why did she do it? The answer is obvious isn't it? 

Zack has been telling her from the start. Tony has been hoping for it. Her brothers suspect it. June fears it. Trini just refused to see things for what they are.

_I like Kimberly Hart._

The realization - or is it admission? - scares her, _terrifies_ her. It must have been apparent on her face, too, because once she remembers where she is, she sees her family staring at her wit curious and worried eyes.

"What's wrong, mija?" June asks. "Do you not like it?"

Trini sputters. "L-like who?"

June gives her a bewildered look. "The lasagna, dear. Do you not like it?"

"I... um."

Trini looks down on her plate, food barely touched. Right. 

Once she calmed down in the safety of her room, she peeled off her soaked clothes and took a shower before June can notice and shoot a million questions at her.

Now they're eating dinner, and Trini had gotten lost within her mind until her family apparently noticed.

"You've been staring into space, Trin," Robbie says.

Gabby narrows his eyes at her. "Are you on drugs right now?"

"Gabriel," Tony says warningly. He notices June shooting up from her seat, probably to get the cup Trini is supposed to _pee_ in, but he pulls her back down by the arm with a sigh. "Trini is not taking _anything_." He looks at her. "Right?"

Trini quickly shakes her head. "God, no." She looks hard at June. "I'm _not_."

Gabby, the little shit, says, "Why were you staring into space, then?"

"I was distracted," she hisses through her teeth.

"With what?" Robbie asks. 

Trini sighs. The twins sure are in the mood to be difficult. "Just school stuff, okay?" She takes a bite from her food and says, "this is really good, Ma," in an attempt to change the subject.

But of course, June is already interested. She doesn't take the bait. "Oh, what are you worried about? You know you can tell us anything, mija."

Trini holds back a scoff. "It's nothing, just..." She takes another bite to buy herself some time to think of what to say. "My teacher asked me to tutor a freshman."

June's expression goes from wary to elated. Perfect.

"Really now? What's their name? How often are you going to meet? What subjects are you going to teach? Wh -"

"June," Tony thankfully interrupts his wife. He gives Trini the go ahead.

"Tommy Oliver. Every lunch break and Friday after school. I don't know yet. Whatever she has trouble with I guess."

June bites her lip. "You'll be spending that much time with a boy?"

"Oooh," Robbie and Gabby mock with mischievous grins.

She scowls at them. "No. Tommy's a girl."

"Ooooooooh," Gabby and Robbie tease, still.

Tony laughs but June stiffens. "Make sure that the meetings happen either in the living room or here in the dining table when its vacant."

"Sure. Whatever."

June plasters on a smile. "So, we've met Kimberly. How about your other friends, um..."

"Billy and Zack," Robbie supplies.

"Aren't you friends with Jason, too?" Gabby asks and June's eyes light up.

"Oh, Jason Scott?" Jason Scott, June definitely knows. A handsome boy who is caring enough to accompany his sister during play dates despite his injury. "I knew letting you come with the twins to play with his sister was a good idea. You're hanging out at school, too?"

Trini furrows her brows. "How do you even know we're friends?" Trini asks Gabby who shrugs.

"Pearl told us. I think they talk about you at home."

June looks like she's found _gold_ now. "He must like you a lot, then."

Trini groans into her hands. "It's not like that, Ma. If anything, he most probably has a thing for Kimberly."

Trini snaps her mouth shut at the name. Great. Now she's thinking about Kimberly again. 

"How is Kimberly, by the way?" Tony asks.

"Fine."

Most probably confused and mad at Trini for leaving her in the air with no explanation as to why she kissed her.

But they don't have to know that. Especially not June.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

 **Bossman:** _hey. u ok?_

Trini stares at the message in confusion. She left her phone in her room because June doesn't allow gadgets on the table while they eat. She was also anxious to get a message from Kimberly. She didn't expect one from Jason when she got back to her room. She feels a mixture of relief and disappointment, but she brushes them off in favor of confusion and curiosity.

 **Me:** _Peachy. Why the sudden cryptic message, boss?"_

She watches the dots on Jason's end of the conversation disappear and reappear on Jason's end of the message. She lays on her bed, opting to stare at the ceiling until Jason replies. It doesn't come. Her ringtone goes off instead. 

She frowns at his caller I.D. It's a picture Zack took of him, but Jason covers his face at the last minute, leaving his face covered by a blurred hand.

She touches the answer button with a reluctant sigh.

"Took you a while," his deep "Big Brother" voice says. 

"I don't like phone calls," she answers. "What's up?"

There's silence on Jason's end for a moment before he finally answers, "Kim called me a while ago."

Trini's heart picks up speed. "Yeah?" 

She hopes her voice doesn't betray her. But she can only be so stoic when she made out with the girl they're talking about just a little more than an hour ago.

"She, um-" he lets out a breath- "look, I'm not trying to pry. I respect your privacy, that's why I didn't say anything until now."

Trini's starting to get impatient. "Get to the point, Jason."

"I know about you and Kim."

Trini almost lets go of her phone then. "What do you mean?"

"I know about what happened between you two after my party."

"Oh my god..." Trini groans into her pillow. "Did we make out on your couch or something?"

"What? No! Wait, did you?"

"I don't know!" she hisses. No need to wake the family while she's having A Crisis. "I don't remember anything that I did then!"

"That doesn't matter right now. We're getting off topic."

"I'm not sure I want to get back on the topic," Trini grumbles. 

"Trini." Jason's voice turns serious. "I'm worried about Kim. She called me a few hours ago."

"... what did she say?"

"I have no idea. She was freaking out. I just heard words like lake, scar, Trini, and kiss. And then she said never mind and hung up on me. I've been texting her but she hasn't replied. And from fragments of what I've heard, I can pretty much guess what happened."

"Is she mad?"

"I don't know about that. She sounded more confused, if anything."

Trini heaves a long sigh.

"Look, Trini. We haven't known each other for a long time. But I care about the both of you, and I've seen how you two are with each other. I don't want things to go wrong. Talk to her, okay?"

Trini bites her lip. "I'm scared, Jason." 

"I know. But Kim is, too, Trini. Even if it's scary, you guys can at least do it together, right?" Jason had to add, "And by 'it', I mean talking, okay? Not that I don't approve of you guys doing the other thing. I just wanted you to know that-"

"Scott." Trini wipes her moist eyes. "Don't ruin it."

"Right. Just, just talk to her."

"Right," is all she says before he bids him farewell.

Talk to her. It's all Billy, Zack, and Jason said she should do. She knows she should, but having someone else say it is always a good motivator.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

_Are you ok?_

Trini stares at the lone message she sent, anxiously waiting for a reply. When half an hour passes, she gives up and covers her eyes with her forearm. 

She tries to sleep. She really does. But it's hard when all she sees and feels is the memory of Kimberly's kiss. Her face burns at the memory of soft lips and a warm mouth eagerly devouring hers, like Kimberly had been craving for it for the longest time. Her hand touches the mark on the side of her neck, thankfully hidden by her hair from her family's eyes. 

She remembers Kimberly's teeth on her skin, biting and sucking. A familiar heat pools near her stomach and Trini whines.

She's afraid of what might happen tomorrow, but she wants to see Kimberly again. Badly.

Kimberly. 

Kim.

 _Kim_.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

"You look crappy," Ms. Johnson says without looking up from organizing the assignments they passed her. 

Trini sighs. "Billy, you go ahead. I'll catch up."

Billy nods, smiles at Ms. Johnson, and walks with the rest of their classmates out of class. 

Trini lazily slouches on the chair in front of Ms. Johnson. The older woman doesn't voice her disapproval, and it's lunch time anyway, so Trini brings out her phone.

"Are you sure she'll show up?" Trini asks.

"Seventy percent sure," Ms. Johnson answers as she grades a paper, replaces it to the other side of the table, and moves on to another paper. "If she doesn't show up, she'll be in big trouble."

Trini makes a face. "Tommy just moved here like me, right? What in the world is your connection to her?"

Ms. Johnson smirks. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah. That's why I asked," Trini deadpans.

She takes a look at her inbox and frowns when she sees that it's empty. Still no reply from Kim. 

Then her face flushes at the thought of what she did last night. She shakes her head. No. Not the time.

As if Ms. Johnson knew who Trini was thinking about, she suddenly says. "By the way, tell Kimberly Hart that I hope she feels better."

Trini blinks. "Huh?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Her father called the office. Alpha said she's sick and can't come to class."

Trini's frown deepens. Did she get sick because of how long she'd been swimming in the cold lake? Or did she just make up an excuse to her parents so she can avoid Trini?

But she doesn't have time to answer her own questions. A knock on the door catches both their attention. Tommy stands just outside it, looking she wants to be back at the football field. Just anywhere else but Ms. Johnson's classroom, really.

"Great. Your finally here." Trini tucks her phone back into her bag and secures the straps on her shoulders.

Tommy is rooted from where she stands, looking at Ms. Johnson uncertainly.

"Daisy..."

Ms. Johnson gives her a soft look that surprises Trini. "Just give it a shot. Okay, kid?" Then her face turns playful again. "And it's 'Ms. Johnson' or 'Ma'am' here in school."

Tommy rolls her eyes and walks with Trini to the cafeteria. "Yes, ma'am."

Trini is curious, so curious about what their relationship could be. Distant relative maybe. She has no idea what Tommy's race is, but she knows Ms. Johnson is half Chinese. They look nothing alike. But you never really know.

"Ugh, I hate it here," Tommy says as she waits in line with Trini but doesn't take a tray.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I bring my own food," Tommy says as she pats her bag. "D - my guardian said that the food here tastes like crap."

Tommy chooses the worst timing to say that as they are just in front of the lunch lady. The woman glares at them as she gives Trini the smallest serving of fries she had ever gotten.

"Wow," Trini drawls as they leave the grumpy employee. "Way to go, kid."

"Sorry. This is why I hate it here."

"And that was why high school staff hate teenagers." 

"Seriously. Let's just eat somewhere else."

"I don't want to. I promised Billy I'll catch up."

Tommy stops walking, looking surprised. "Billy? You have friends?"

Trini gives her a look. "I feel like I'm supposed to be offended here."

Tommy shakes her head. "Sorry. I just didn't think that you'd have any." She winces. "That sounds worse. I'm sorry."

Trini shrugs. "It's okay. Now let's -"

Booming laughter from a table distracts them. It's the one where the jocks and cheerleaders and their significant others sit, otherwise known as the Popular Table.

Trini scowls while Tommy keeps staring at them. Trini spots Amanda Clarke turn her gaze to where she and Tommy where standing. Trini refuses to break eye contact, daring Amanda to approach her like before. She still doesn't know what she and Kimberly said to each other that made her friend so sad.

But Amanda only smirks and faces Ty Flemming.

"Let's go, kid," Trini says as she pulls on Tommy's arm. "Or else I'll start to lose my apetite."

"... Right."

Tommy trails behind Trini as they get closer to their table. Billy spots them first, eagerly waving, until he notices Tommy and tilts his head in curiosity. Jason silently looks on from beside Billy. He looks intrigued, too, but the gaze he sets on Trini is heavy with concern, most likely about Kimberly and their conversation the night before. Zack, who sat opposite Billy and had his back to Trini, turned around when he saw Billy wave. 

"Heya, Crazy Girl," Zack greets with a beaming smile. Then he notices Tommy, uselessly hiding behind Trini when she's a head taller than the older girl. "Who's this?"

"Tommy Oliver." Trini moves aside to properly introduce the younger girl. "She's the kid I said I was gonna tutor. Tommy, this is Billy, Jason, and Zack."

"Hi," Tommy meekly says and Billy and Jason wave good-naturedly.

Zack, meanwhile, stands from where he was seated.

"Trin, we thought Tommy was a dude. We didn't know she was a chick!"

Trini narrows her eyes and points a finger at Zack. "Hey. She's a freshman. She's _fourteen_ so don't even think about it."

"I wasn't thinking about anything aside from platonic and maybe even familial," Zack says and pats Tommy's head even though she's almost as tall as him. "Don't be shy, Tom Girl. Upperclassmen aren't scary. Just weirdos in a higher grade."

Tommy laughs and says to Trini, "I like him."

"See?" Zack grins proudly. "We're already BFF's!"

Trini rolls her eyes and takes a seat. "I thought I was your BFF."

Zack gasps and puts an arm around Trini. "Oh my, Trini Gomez. Are you jealous?"

"Just get off me and scooch over so the kid can sit."

Zack laughs and obliges. "Will do."

"Kimberly sure is late," Billy says. "I'm almost done with my burger and she isn't here yet."

Trini frowns. "She's sick today. 'Can't come to school."

"Oh," Billy's face falls. "I hope she feels better by tomorrow. It's bad to miss class. Right Zack?"

Zack coughs into his fist. "Oh, definitely, Bill."

"That goes for you, too, kid," Trini says as she points her fork at Tommy. 

"I saw you skip class, too," Tommy mumbles.

"I don't make a habit of it."

Trini feels her phone vibrate from the pocket of her bag that's pressed against her side. Trini's heart skips a beat, hoping that it's finally from Kimberly, only to be disappointed - and confused - that it's from Jason. She looks at him with a silent question, but he only darts his eye to her phone. She sighs and types a response.

 **Bossman:** _wat r u gonna do about kim?_

 **Me:** _I'll visit her later after school. You were right. I have to talk to her._

Jason looks at her thoughtfully before sending another message.

 **Bossman:** _ill give you a ride. my place is near hers anyway._

Trini rolls her eyes. She knows what he's doing. He's making sure Trini actually does keep her promise. Considering her track record of running away, though, she doesn't really blame him. She responds a short 'ok' before paying attention to what is now a conversation among Zack, Billy, and Tommy about where she came from.

"So why did you transfer?" Billy asks.

Tommy shifts from her seat, clearly reluctant to answer the question. But Billy doesn't notice that.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Trini says to her and Tommy lets out a breath she was holding.

"Sorry," she says to Billy. 

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm sorry, too. I wasn't trying to press."

Tommy smiles gratefully and the topic of conversation switches to the new Deadpool movie that came out. The boys eagerly talk amongst themselves. Trini, uninterested, tunes herself out of that and gets back to business.

"We don't have to actually get tutoring done every lunch break," she says to Tommy. "God, that would be too tedious."

"Then why did you invite me here?"

"Too much testosterone in the air for my gay ass. Especially since Kim's not here."

Tommy laughs. "I've heard a lot of scary stories about Kim Hart. But her punching that guy for you is my favorite. She sounds like a badass."

Trini smiles. "Yeah. She is."

She both dreads and looks forward to dismissal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no kimberly. i had to set up a few things first before we get to her. had to cut it there so i can update faster.
> 
> next chap will def have her back :D


	20. Running to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini finally confronts Kimberly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update so soon??? whaaat????
> 
> yeh i got excited. enjooooy

Trini heard about Jason's accident of course she has. She knows that Jason was escaping the police in his truck before it flipped over. He's lucky that he only got away with a busted knee. 

What Trini never thought about is his truck. The wind shield is missing. Jason must not have yet replaced the damaged one. The hood is terribly dented, and the red paint is almost faded from all of the scratches it received.

If Trini thought hitching a ride from Zack's ancient car was terrifying...

"I know what you're thinking," Jason says warily.

"That I'd probably be better off walking?" Trini dryly says.

It's amazing to see a grown man pout. "I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"'Cause you're afraid I'll run away?" Jason's silence is enough confirmation. Trini tugs her beanie lower. "It's okay. I don't blame you. Honestly, there's something in the back of my mind screaming for me to run."

Jason takes his keys out of his pocket so he can open his pitiful door. "I said I don't want to meddle, but I'll help as long as you let me. I won't force you." He goes to open the passenger door for her. "So are you gonna run?"

Trini shakes her head and gets inside.

She's not running away. She's running _to_.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

"Hey, um... I didn't want to make things awkward... but thanks. I didn't think you'd be the one to help me out with Kim."

Trini regrets the words as soon as they escape her mouth. She shouldn't have said that. But her nerves are getting to her.

Jason looks taken aback, sparing Trini a quick glance. 

"Ah, right," Jason says. "Zack would've made more sense since he's closer to you, huh?"

Trini shakes her head. "It's just..." Trini feels her face heat up in embarassment. "I thought you liked Kim."

Jason suddenly laughs. "Ah, well. She's Kimberly Hart. Who hasn't had a crush on her?"

Trini smiles. "Right. Kimberly friggin Hart."

Jason chuckles. "Kimberly friggin Hart. But that's the thing. She was who I was infatuated with. When I started hanging out with you guys, I got to know 'Kim'. She's really different from the girl who walked around school like she owned it. Now she looks like a girl who likes being here."

"Doesn't that just mean that you like her more now?"

Jason nods. "Yeah. But it's different now. Whether I still liked her that way or not won't ever matter anyway. That girl can't take her eyes off you."

Trini can feel her ears heat up now. 

"We're here."

Trini looks up to the Hart family's admittedly huge home. The last time she was here, she woke up confused as hell next to Kimberly Hart. Now she's coming back to face her feelings for a girl that terrifies her as much as she adores her. 

She smiles gratefully at Jason. "Thanks."

He smiles back, one that would make any person interested in a boy swoon. "Good luck."

She waves until his truck disappears. She approaches the porch with shaky legs. If what Kimberly said was true, then her parents are most probably not home. She just hopes Kimberly herself is.

Ding, dong.

Trini waits, no answer.

Ding, dong.

Still no answer.

Trini lets out a frustrated breath. She looks up, remembers where Kimberly's room is. She sees a tree near it and smirks. 

She can't give up now.

Climbing up the Hart home in broad daylight isn't the smartest thing to do. This isn't something Trini Gomez would ever think about doing. But she's finally admitted to herself that she likes Kimberly. She came all the way here to apologise and explain. She can't back out now.

When Trini's near enough the window, she can see inside. It's dim inside, but there's enough light for Trini to see short brown hair poking out of the lump of blanket in the middle of the bed. 

She really must be sick. That idiot.

It was a struggle to open the window. She's lucky it wasn't locked. 

God, she feels like a criminal.

"Ah, fuck!" She gracelessly falls on her side once she safely crawls through. She clutches her head, curses a bit more in Spanish before she realizes that Kimberly's still unresponsive. "Kim?" When the lump moves a little, her heart picks up speed. "I - I'm sorry for suddenly climbing your window unannounced. But considering you always did it, I figured it's only fair," she laughs uncomfortably. When there's no answer, she gulps. "I get it. You're mad at me 'cause I ran away." She winces. "Again. B-but I'm here now. I... I have something I need to tell you."

Trini takes a calming breath that doesn't help. She opens her mouth to continue but jumps when Kimberly suddenly rolls on her side. Trini can finally see her face now.

... and she's asleep. Of course she is.

She approaches her with wary steps, kneeling on the floor when she's close enough. 

Trini's never seen Kimberly like this, so unguarded and... soft. Her choppy hair is all over the place, and Trini can see a bit of drool at the side of her mouth.

Trini can feel a soft smile on her own lips form. "You look like a mess," she says, her voice just above a whisper. 

Her hand moves without much thought and wipes Kimberly's mouth before it rests on Kimberly's cheek. It's warm.

Trini frowns. The temperature isn't worrying. But has a feeling it was higher earlier in the day. The idiot really did get sick. 

Kimberly's lids scrunch tightly closed at Trini's touch. They slowly blink themselves open. Her eyes are unfocused for a moment before they land on Trini and widen. 

"Trini?" She croakily says. One of her hands come out of the duvet to rub the sleep away. "Is this a fever dream or something?" 

Trini's hand still on Kimberly's cheek twitches and that's when Kimberly finally notices that she's touching her. She retracts her hand but Kimberly grabs it and holds Trini's hand so that it's back on her cheek.

"It's not," Kimberly breathes out.

Trini swallows. The way Kimberly is looking at her is almost overwhelming. "It's not. I wanted to apologize."

She watches Kimberly's face fall, listens to her disappointed voice. "For kissing me?"

Trini lets out a shaky breath. "For running away."  
Kimberly's eyes light up, a tiny bit of hope. 

"Your hand's cold."

"That's because I'm fucking nervous right now. And you're warm."

Kimberly turns sheepish. It's an adorable sight, a vulnerable-looking Kimberly burying her face further in her pillow. "I played too long in the water, I guess."

"You need a new hobby, Kim."

Kimberly smiles cheekily. "You left me all hot and bothered. I needed to cool off."

Trini blushes, her free hand tugging her beanie again. "You're such an idiot. You could've gotten hypothermia."

Trini doesn't realize her thumb brushing the skin under Kimberly's eye. The other girl's eyes close at the gesture. "Please," she sincerely pleads. "I've had enough of that from my parents. Did you come here to scold me, too?"

"Aren't you mad at me?"

Kimberly keeps her eyes closed for a moment before she opens them. "I am, a little bit, honestly. The recurring theme's a bit frustrating."

Trini retracts her hand then and keeps it clenched on her lap. 

"I'm really sorry. I got overwhelmed. I did that without thinking."

"It's okay."

Trini shakes her head. "No. It's not. That's the problem. I thought that... if I always thought things through, I wouldn't make the same mistakes my parents did. But I just end up running away from the truth." 

She makes sure to look Kimberly in the eye when she says this. She wishes her voice wasn't so shaky, but it's a difficult feat when your whole body is already trembling. 

"I like you. Ever since the last time I was here, I couldn't get you out of my head. I kept running away because I knew entertaining these feelings is nothing but trouble. I didn't want to end up disappointing myself because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." 

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. I'm gonna stop you right there." Kimberly weakly sits up and Trini rushes to help her but ends up just awkwardly holding her arm. "After all this time, after all the flirting I've done with you, do you honestly still believe that?"

"... I'm a skeptic."

Kimberly scoffs. "Who's the idiot now?" 

Trini manages a weak glare. 

"Trini." Kimberly holds Trini's face with both of her hands. "I like you, too. A lot. I've wanted to kiss you again ever since that day I left you in this room. You're beautiful, funny, extremely kind, and beautiful."

"... you said 'beautiful' twice, Kim," she says awkwardly. 

Kimberly sighs. "You're beautiful in ways I can never be. I'm hideous compared to you." Trini opens her mouth to refute but Kimberly hushes her. "How can I not fall for someone so selfless and strong?" She smiles widely. "How can I not fall for someone who called Amanda a bitch the first time I saw her?"

Trini breathes out a laugh. "Romantic."

The look of adoration on Kimberly's face is enough to make Trini's melt. She leans closer and Trini finds herself doing the same.

"I wanna do this right," Kimberly says. "I want you to be sure."

"I am," Trini says, despite the voice inside her head that wants to deny. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Trini doesn't answer. Just closes the annoying distance between them.

It's soft, tentative. Kimberly's response is immediate, her lips moving against Trini's. It's slower, less heated than the kiss that they had yesterday, but Trini still finds her breath stolen, her heart dangerously beating. She can feel Kimberly's longing with every press of her mouth, her affection when she nips at Trini's bottom lip. 

Trini pushes back, trying to pour into that kiss all the emotions she wasn't able to verbalize, even if she isn't quite sure what she's supposed to do. 

They pull away with a gasp, both of them breathing deeply to bring oxygen back to their lungs. 

Kimberly's hands move up to Trini's head, pulling her beanie out of her head and she lets her. Fingers comb through her hair as soon as they're free. Trini's eyes close instinctively, a whine escaping her lips. She feels those fingers close and tug at her hair before she's pulled back into Kimberly's mouth. 

Trini responds more eagerly now, more confident, until she feels something warm and wet swipe her lips. Kimberly's asking for entrance and she grants it. They both moan at the first brush of their tongues. She lets Kimberly lead, her head spinning too much for her to do anything but take everything Kimberly gives.

One of Kimberly's hands drift down until they reach Trini's hips and pulls. Trini has enough awareness to get what Kimberly's implying. They only separate for a moment to take a breath before they join their mouths again. Trini lifts herself to Kimberly's bed as they do, moving until her knees are bracketing Kimberly's hips. 

Trini hadn't known what to do with her hands until then. She moves them to Kimberly's shoulders so she can brace herself. But when Kimberly takes her tongue in her mouth and sucks, she lets out an embarrassing moan and clutches at the fabric of Kimberly's shirt. Her toes are curling and her legs feel like jelly. She barely notices it when Kimberly pulls her down on her back. 

The smell of jasmine and something entirely _Kimberly_ hits Trini's nostrils, her head pressed against Kimberly's pillows feeling light-headed. 

Kimberly hovers above her, her lips wet and swollen, her eyes dilated black, her cheeks flushed red. 

Trini doesn't know what Kimberly was talking about. In Trini's eyes, in this moment, Kimberly's the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. 

"Trini," Kimberly says in a way that leaves her burning. 

Kimberly lowers her head. Trini thinks they'll continue where they left off, but Kimberly's face ends up on the pillow beside Trini's ear. Her arms give out and her whole weight ends up on top of Trini's. 

"Fuck," Kimberly groans. "I can't move anymore."

Trini blinks a couple of times before letting out a laugh. She doesn't stop, and Kimberly joins her with weak giggles. Trini's arms move around Kimberly in a tight embrace, the first one she lets herself do just because. She lets the last of her laughter end on Kimberly's shoulder and the other girl nuzzles her nose to her ear. Trini ignores the shiver up her spine in favor of breathing Kimberly in.

"You're still sick," Trini says. "You should be resting."

"But I wanna make out with you more," Kimberly whines. "Just give me a minute."

Trini shakes her head. With a grunt, she flips Kimberly so that she's lying on her back. The other girl pouts at her, and Trini smiles in return, her cheek resting on her hand.

"No can do, Princesa. Just try to get better. Why are you home alone, anyway?"

Kimberly wraps herself with her duvet, covering herself until the tip of her nose.

"Dad's out of town. Mom's still at the hospital."

Trini frowns. "Couldn't she have stayed for her sick daughter?"

"She had a surgery scheduled today. Can't really do a rain check on someone's life." She pulls the duvet down enough to show a reassuring smile. "She didn't want to go, but I was the one who told her to. I'm fine."

Trini sighs. "Okay. Have you eaten yet?"

"I don't feel like eating. I'll just take my medicine and -"

She looks at Kimberly sternly. "I'm not letting you take your meds on an empty stomach, Kim." She gets up from the comfy bed and says, "I'll fix something up for you. Stay here."

Kimberly smiles widely. "You're gonna cook for me?"

"Nothing too heavy. I don't want to upset your stomach." A hand to her wrist stops her from leaving. She glares weakly at Kimberly. If she pulls her in for another make out session, she isn't sure if she'll be able to resist. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Trini's heart stops at the question. Well, she didn't expect that.

"I would've asked you when I'm not a mess and look like crap," Kimberly continues to say, "but I couldn't wait anymore." She smiles bashfully at her. "Be my girlfriend?"

Trini doesn't answer first. She leans down to kiss her instead. Kimberly's hand shoots to her hair as she tries to deepen it, but Trini pulls away and leaves Kimberly chasing her mouth.

"Yeah," Trini whispers to her lips. "Yes."

She feels more than sees Kimberly's smile. "Yey."

"Now let go, dork. I don't... I don't want my girlfriend to starve."

Kimberly steals one last kiss before actually letting go. She's smiling more brightly than she has ever seen Kimberly do, and Trini has a feeling that she has the same dopey look on her face. 

Trini tries to quickly make her way to Kimberly's kitchen, but she couldn't help but look around and take the whole place in. She didn't get to do that, the last time she was here, seeing as she was on a panicked run of shame. 

There are a _lot_ of framed family pictures, though the oldest Trini saw Kimberly in them was probably a little in the beginning of her middle school. She was especially distracted by a photo of a probably ten-year-old Kimberly being hugged by a man with striking blue eyes that rival Jason's, both of them smiling like dorks at the camera.

Trini blinks at the picture. She didn't consider Kimberly being only half Indian. She barely knew anything about Kimberly,who is now her _girlfriend_.

She tears herself away from the photo and finds the kitchen. Feed the sick idiot girlfriend first before anything.

~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ 

Trini managed to make a simple macaroni soup for Kimberly. For a huge, fancy kitchen, they barely had anything. Kimberly did mention neither of her parents having the time to cook. 

Getting the stubborn Kimberly to eat was a feat, but Trini managed. She gets sleepy after taking her medicine. Now Trini's sitting on the other side of the bed, waiting for Kimberly to give in to sleep with her fingers combing through her short hair. 

Trini's phone vibrates with a notification then, and she pulls it out to see a message from June asking where she is.

"Is that your mom?" Kimberly asks.

Trini tucks her phone away without replying to June. "Yeah. Just asking me where I am."

"You should go home," Kimberly says though she sounds like it's the last thing she wants Trini to do. "It's getting late."

"I'm not leaving you here alone. I'll wait 'til you fall asleep."

Kimberly nods and finally closes her eyes. Trini waits, her fingers still thoughtlessly combing through short locks as she plays a game on her phone. When she feels Kimberly's breathing even out, she takes that as her cue to go. 

She bends down to give Kimberly's forehead a kiss that she immediately regrets when she hears the door creak open. Trini straightens up with wide eyes, looking quite like a deer caught in headlights in front of Madison Hart.

Son of a biscuit.

"Um. Hi."

Madison masks her initial surprise with a purse of her lips. "Hello," she says like she hadn't just caught a girl in her home giving a kiss to her sleeping, sick daughter. "Trini, right?"

Trini nods. She doesn't really trust her voice right now.

Madison approaches her daughter with quiet steps and Trini respectfully moves away.

"Did she just fall asleep?" Madison asks.

"Y-yeah. Yes, ma'am."

"I wont wake her up, then." She bends down and gives her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before facing Trini. She motions for the door and Trini nervously follows after her. "How is she?"

"Her fever has gone down. I got her to eat something before she took her medicine."

Madison nods as she leans on the wall, just beside the photo Trini was eyeing moments ago. "I tried to get home as soon as I could. I didn't expect you to be here, but I'm grateful."

Trini's face flushes. Oh, if she only knew what they were doing on Kimberly's bed. If she really had gotten home sooner...

"I apoligize, for intruding. Kim didn't answer any of my messages, so I got worried."

"Oh, that's because I confiscated her phone. Really, she should know by now not to swim in that lake during this time of the year." Trini just nods her head to agree. "But you don't have to apologize. I'm very grateful that you were here to look after her while I was away."

Madison throws her an appreciative smile. She looks a lot like Kimberly then, her round eyes and delicate mouth. An undoubtedly beautiful woman. 

"It was my pleasure." Her smile turns into a frown when she feels her phone vibrate again. She sighs. "I should be getting home. It was nice to see you, Mrs. Hart."

The older woman shakes her head. "Just call me Madison."

She probably won't, but she nods anyway. Madison walks her to her porch and Trini remembers to say before she leaves, "I hope you don't mind, but I used your kitchen to make macaroni soup for Kim. I made a lot, so you can still have some if you want, Ma-" yeah, she can't call a parent by their name- "ma'am."

"Oh. I don't mind." She smiles. "Thank you, dear."

Trini leaves after returning the smile. Her grin widens the more she walks, her feet lighter and lighter.

Girlfriend. Kimberly's her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally right??
> 
> we got to see more jason too. i dont write that precious boy as often as i should.
> 
> now that theyre finally together, time for the real shit to start.


	21. Green-eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly meets Tommy

Trini was so happy that morning that she has apparently creeped the hell out of her brothers. Trini herself isn't sure why they're uneasy. It's not like a lot changed.

"What?" Trini asks them with a raised brow while she chews on her bacon.

"She's _still_ smiling," Robbie whispers conspirationally to his twin.

When Trini rolls her eyes, Gabby points an accusing finger at her.

"Now _that's_ suspicious. Rolling your eyes _and_ smiling? The Trini we know is physically incapabale of doing both at the same time!" Gabby narrows his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Why are you so happy, Trini?" Robbie asks.

Trini swallows her food first, dramatically leaning her torso towards them. She waits until they do the same before she speaks, "Me and my friends found a spaceship buried underground and got super powers."

Robbie makes a face. "Isn't that the plot to _Chronicle_?"

Gabby crosses his arms. "Just quit the BS, Trini."

Unfortunately for him, June chose that moment to come back from the kitchen.

"Gabriel! Language!"

"I just said the initials, Mama!"

June narrows her eyes. "It was still what you meant to say. Trini, I told you to be careful with what you say around them."

"Everything comes back to me," Trini grumbles with a frown.

"There she is!" Robbie gleefully says.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Trini finds herself tapping her pen restlessly on her lap, occassionally glancing at the wall clock of Ms. Johnson's classroom.

She's never been so excited to see someone before. Because Madison apparently confiscated Kimberly's phone (again), she didn't bother texting or calling her girlfriend when she got home.

Her _girlfriend_. Kimberly's her girlfriend now. She wants to see her and kiss her again. Should she kiss her in greeting? That's stuff girlfriends do right?

The sound of the bell pulls Trini out of her Kimberly-induced thoughts. She gathers her stuff in a hurry, quickly says goodbye to Ms. Johnson and catches up with Billy.

"You look like you're in a good mood."

Wow. Even Billy noticed. Maybe she should tone it down a notch.

"Trini!"

Trini's head whips around at the familiar voice and she's greeted with the sight of Kimberly running down the hall toward them. Trini smiles widely and just like that, it got toned back up. 

Trini is immediately engulfed by Kimberly's arms, the smell of leather and jasmine invading her senses. Trini's arms wrap around Kimberly's torso in return.

"Hey, _Princesa_. Are you all better now?"

"Yup! And I know we just saw each other yesterday but I really missed you," Kimberly says as she squeezes the life out of her. She says over Trini's shoulder, "And, of course, I missed you, too, Billy. Don't think I forgot about you."

"Sure thing, Kim. I'm glad you're not sick anymore. Pass on the hugs, though."

"No prob." She playfully squeezes Trini again. "Trini will just be taking all the hugs meant for you."Trini giggles into Kimberly's shoulder.

Billy and Kimberly gasp at the sound as it apparently surprised them. 

Kimberly holds Trini at arms' length to stare at her with wide eyes. "Trini, did you just... giggle?"

"Yeah, she did!" Ms. Johnson shouts from the classroom they're still in front of.

"I wish I had my phone set to record," Billy says in awe.

"That was adorable," Kimberly coos.

Trini's hands leave Kimberly's torso so that she can hold her face and pull her down for a quick kiss.

" _You're_ adorable, _princesa_ ," Trini says with a soft smile on her face.

It takes a moment for Trini to notice the silence that has overtaken the school halls. Every students' eyes and mouths are wide open. Those who were busy getting to the cafeteria stopped in their tracks to stare in surprise and disbelief.

"Oh, holy shit," Ms. Johnson, their _teacher_ , says with laughter laced in her words. 

That's what it takes for Trini to blink back to reality. The smile is wiped off her face with a scowl overtaking it. It only takes one glare before the crowd disperses, though not without whispers of conversation that are undoubtedly about them.

"I didn't know we were allowed to do that at school," Kimberly says with a dopey grin. 

"I was excited to see you again and did that without thinking." Trini rubs the back of her neck and looks at Kimberly apologetically. "Sorry I did that without asking permission. I've been doing that a lot."

"It's totally fine," she says before leaning in to kiss her again and another hush of silence falls over the crowd.

"Oh, mind your own fucking business," Trini says to the students with an exasperated glare. 

"Uh... guys?" Billy speaks up meekly. "What's happening?"

Kimberly gives Trini a searching look. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." She shrugs. "The whole school knows I'm gay anyway. How about you?"

Kimberly beams before intertwining her fingers with Trini's and raising their joined hands for Billy to see.

"We're girlfriends now."

"You mean..."

"Kimberly and I are dating, Bill," Trini clarifies.

"Oh. Oh!" Billy does that thing where he claps his hands as he jumps in place. "That's great, guys!"

"Congrats!" Ms. Johnson says, reminding them that they're still in front of her classroom. 

Trini leans past her doorway to give her teacher a sarcastic smile. "Thanks."

Kimberly peeks into the room from behind Trini. "That's right. She's my girl now," she smugly says to a freaking teacher like the little shit she is.

Ms. Johnson laughs good-naturedly. "She's all yours, Hart."

Trini rolls her eyes. "Why are you still here, anyway? Don't you usually have lunch with Ms. Simmons and the other teachers?"

Billy appears from behind Kimberly. "It's not like you're grading papers either."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Ooh..." Kimberly whispers. "Hot date?"

Ms. Johnson grimaces but before she can answer, another woman's voice interrupts her.

"What are you doing? Stop blocking the doorway and go to the cafeteria."

All three teenagers turn to see a tall woman with raven black hair tightly secured in a high ponytail. Her peircing green eyes send a chill up Trini's spine and makes all three of them stand straight.

"S-Sorry, Coach R-Repulsa," Billy stutters.

Trini couldn't help the twitch of her mouth. What an unfortunate name. Her hand immediately shoots up to cover the smile that's about to form on her face. It seems that she was still too late in concealing it, since Coach Repulsa turned her attention on Trini.

"What's so funny?" She approaches Trini, who keeps her lips pursed. "You were the student who got her locker vandalised weren't you? The lesbian?"

Trini can feel her jaw clench at the way she said it; the same way Amanda did that one time at the cafeteria. Like Trini's sexuality is all that she is. 

Kimberly protectively steps in front of Trini then, her arms crossed and chin tilted upwards challengingly.

"A lot of students get their lockers vandalised in this school," she says without any ounce of fear in front of the intimidating woman. "But she's the only one being focused on because of the homophobic slurs on hers. Isn't that weird?"

Coach Repulsa smirks, her eyes twinkling at the challenge. "You're right, Hart. Wanna talk about _you_ , then? Even after being kicked out of the squad, you still managed to cause trouble. I always had a feeling you were a bit self-centered."

Kimberly uncrosses her arms, her hands now trembling fists at her sides. "That... that wasn't what I meant."

"Be careful what you say to me, Hart. You're still a student. And May's no longer obligated to protect you from any other trouble you get yourself into."

Kimberly's jaw visibly clenches. Things are about to escalate, as they seem to always do when Kimberly's getting a little too emotional. She holds one of Kimberly's fists in her hand. 

"Kim," she whispers. "Calm down. I'm okay."

Kimberly looks like she wants to protest. "But, Trini -"

Ms. Johnson's hand landing ontop of Kimberly's head interrupts them.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Hart." She turns her attention to Coach Repulsa. "Don't you think we're getting too old to pick fights with teenagers, Rita?"

The smile on Coach Repulsa's face looks anything but pleasant. "You were the one who asked me to come here, Johnson, when I was content to stay in my office," she says as she finally enters the classroom.

The three teenagers head to the cafeteria after Ms. Johnson shoos them away and closes the door.

"Who was that?" Trini asks.

"Coach Rita Repulsa," Billy answers. "She coaches Angel Grove's softball team. It's pretty impressive that Ms. Johnson can talk so casually with her. She's pretty scary."

"You got that right," Trini nods in agreement. "She makes Ms. May look less like a threatening secret assassin."

Kimberly cracks a smile for the first time since encountering Coach Repulsa. "Is _that_ how you see her?"

"Ms. May totally looks like she might know kung fu or something," Billy says. "And that's not because she's Chinese. She just looks like she can kick butt."

"Coach - ah - I mean," Kimberly's cheeks tint at the blunder. There are still times when she forgets that she's no longer part of the squad. "Ms. May isn't so bad, once you get to know. She's actually a total momma bear."

"Kim, that woman's my P.E. teacher," Trini says. "She's a hard ass."

"Okay, a grizzly bear, maybe. But still a momma bear."

"I wonder what they were going to talk about," Billy says in wonder as he briefly looks back. "I can't imagine what they'd have to talk about."

Kimberly grimaces. "Hopefully not a date."

Trini groans. "God, Kim. Don't even."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

Jason took the news with a proud smile. "About time," he says.

Trini throws the crumpled wrapper of his straw at him. "Don't look so smug. All you did was convince me to talk to her, which wasn't needed, by the way. Since I already planned on doing that."

His words of encouragement did help her feel brave enough to actually do it, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Wait what?" Kimberly eyes widen before they narrow at Jason. "Jase... what did you tell her?"

Jason gulps. "Um... nothing."

"Trini, baby. Wait here. I gotta talk to Jason for a bit. _Now_." Kimberly almost growls the last part out, making Jason shoot up from his seat.

Billy looks on as a terrified Jason follows Kimberly to the far corner of the cafeteria. "What's that about?"

"Not sure..." Trini lies as she focuses on her food. She's still reeling at the fact that Kimberly called her "baby". It's a good thing Trini has yet to swallow her food because Zack chooses that moment to tackle her with a hug. 

"Oh my fucking gosh, Crazy Girl! Is it true? Are you and Kimmy finally dating?!"

Trini can feel the other students' eyes on their table. Great. Now students who haven't heard about it sure know now. "I swear to God, Zack, if you don't sit down and shut up right now I'm gonna hit you so hard your descendants will feel it."

"I don't think that's possible," Billy quips.

"But that won't stop her from trying," Zack says as he finally backs off. "About fucking time, Trin. I told you all you had to do was face the truth."

Trini is in too much of a good mood to roll her eyes. She just matches his shit eating grin with a small smile. "Yeah. But I'm still not thanking you."

"That's fine. But dibs on being your Man of Honor."

Billy pouts. "What about me?"

Zack whispers consiprationally to him, "I'll help you beat Jason to becoming Kim's."

"Oh..."

Zack offers a fist to bump, but Billy doesn't get it and takes it in his hand to shake instead.

Trini groans. "Seriously, guys. We're planning weddings now?"

"Who's getting married?" Tommy asks as he takes a seat beside Trini.

"Definitely not Zack any time soon," Trini answers.

Zack boos at her while Billy says a hello in greeting.

"Never mind that," Trini says. "Have you decided which subjects we'll work on this Friday?"

"Definitely Math," Tommy says. "Mr. Mackenzie's a great teacher, but I really need to work on it morr. Is that okay?"

Trini nods. "I can do Math."

"Oh yeah," Zack, the one Trini shares a Math class with, says. "Trini is surprisingly good with numbers."

Trini narrows her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you look more like a punk who skips class rather than a nerd."

Trini opens her mouth for a comeback, but Billy beats her to it. "Oh, like you, Zack?"

It wasn't said mockingly, more matter-of-fact, like what often comes out of Billy's mouth. But it makes both girls laugh nonetheless.

"Is that all?" Trini asks Tommy.

"Hmm... how's your Spanish?"

"Fluent."

Tommy smiles. "Rad. I definitely need help with that. Do you mind if we do it at your place?"

"Do what at her place?"

Kimberly is back at Trini's side, Jason taking his seat next to Billy. Kimberly's still standing, eyeing Tommy, and that's when Trini remembers that she hasn't met her yet.

Trini stands up and gestures at Tommy. "You didn't get to meet her yesterday 'cause you were sick. Kim, this is Tommy. Tommy, this is Kim, my um..." Trini can feel her cheeks reddening. "My girlfriend."

Tommy blinks before shooting up from her seat. "Oh! Uh... I didn't know you guys were like that. I didn't want to assume."

"Actually, we just became official yesterday," Trini says.

Tommy purses her lips, her brows furrowing for some reason. But then she plasters on a smile and holds out a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Kim Hart."

Kimberly takes it shortly. "Yeah..." She shakes her head. "Sorry. Trini, I didn't know Tommy was a _girl_."

Trini tilts her head to the side. That's... a little different from Zack's reaction. Not pleasant surprise. Like she was blindsided or something. "Uh... was it important?"

Kimberly bites her lip for a moment before speaking, "No. I guess not..."

Kimberly's still eyeing Tommy like she's sizing her up. Tommy is doing something similar, her face looking uncharacteristically guarded, not the friendly, youthful look Trini is used to. 

"Guys?" Trini attempts to break the impromptu staring contest between the two girls. "Don't you wanna sit down and eat? Lunch break isn't going to last forever."

The three boys look on like they would very much like to have popcorn in front of them rather than burgers - or, at least, Jason and Zack do. Billy just looks confused.

Trini sits down and the two girls follow with their own mutters of agreement. Now that Tommy is added to their table, Trini is squished between her and Kimberly. There's a sort of tension in the air but Trini can't seem to pinpoint exactly what it is, though she knows it's undeniably there. 

Trini didn't think her good mood could be spoiled this way. She didn't think the first encounter between the two girls would be so tense.

Trini looks at Kimberly and sees that she's lost in thought, her brows furrowed and her mouth poised into a frown. 

She turns to her other side and also sees a thoughtful Tommy, though instead of staring into space like Kimberly, she's looking at the other side of the cafeteria. Trini follows her gaze and she's surprised when her eyes land on the cheerleader's table, where Amanda and her hive are most probably gossiping. Trini almost jumps when Amanda catches her staring, but she doesn't look away. That would only mean weakness, right?

After the spectacle Trini thoughtlessly pulled off in the halls and Zack's noisy mouth, Amanda and her posse should know by now, right? Like yesterday, Trini is silently daring Amanda to approach them, attack them with whatever words her mouth could come up with, but Amanda doesn't take the challenge. She only looks away and goes back to talking with the girl Trini remembers to be Rebecca. 

Trini was about to sigh in relief when Zack loudly, dramatically, gasps. "Dude! Where's your knee brace thingy?!"

Jason, who was about to drink his soda, got so surprised by Zack that some of his drink spilled onto his jeans. "Dude!"

"Just help me break this awkward silence, man," Zack whispers, but it was still loud enough for all of them to hear. 

Jason still looks frustrated, but he goes along with Zack. "I'm allowed to walk without the brace again, so I didn't wear it."

Billy beams. "That's great, Jason! So it doesn't hurt anymore?"

"If I over-exert myself, it would. Otherwise, I'm totally fine. Plus, I'm not under house arrest anymore."

Zack grins widely "You know what, guys? We should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Kimberly asks curiously. 

"A lot of things! Jason's leg is better. Trimberly is finally happening, and we just adopted Tommy into our group. That definitely calls for a celebration."

Trini notices Tommy flinch minutely, but Kimberly grabs Trini's hand excitedly before she can even think about it.

"I'm interested, Taylor. What are you thinking?"

"I have a place I always hang out in. Near the mines."

"The mines?" Jason speaks up. "No one's allowed there right? Dude, my punishment _just_ got lifted. I don't plan on doing anything illegal any time soon."

"I said _near_ the mines, Bossman. Pay attention. Trini's been there. It's safe."

All eyes land on her. She shrugs. "It's cool. What, are we gonna have a bonfire and sing koombaya or something?"

"Sure."

"Tonight?" Billy says with a frown. "It's a school night."

Zack pouts. "Awe, c'mon, B. That doesn't matter, does it?"

"It matters to Billy," Jason says, like the Big Brother he is. "How about just Friday night?"

Billy nods while Zack and Kimberly's shoulders droop.

Trini pointedly looks at her girlfriend. "What are you pouting about? You _just_ got better from a fever. You're staying home tonight."

Kimberly sighs. "Fine..." 

Conversation shifts then, like what time they'll meet and who will bring what. Sometime when Billy starts a segue talking about what marshmallows are made of, Kimberly holds Trini's hand tighter and leans into her to whisper.

"If I'm not allowed to leave the house tonight, can you come visit instead?" She smiles wickedly. "My parents are always home late and I'm lonely."

Trini's face heats up at the invitation, the thought of being with Kimberly alone in an empty house pushes thoughts of what happened between Kimberly and Tommy aside, whatever it maybe, and laces her fingers with Kimberly's. 

The day may still be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got to introduce rita! yey?
> 
> also Daisy/Ms. Johnson's role got bigger than i originally planned. i hope that's ok. it's not too big, just so happened that i needed her to not just be a background charcter when i was making my final plans for this fic
> 
> kim finally met tommy and something's in the air! thoughts on what you think it may be? i'd love to hear them :3


	22. Something She Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly invites Trini to her empty home, and Trini is a little nervous about what's in store for her

It's not that Trini's a total horn dog. It's just that, when her girlfriend (she still can't quite believe that, by the way) whispered in her ear in this really low voice that she should come over, alone, in an empty house, her mind can't help but belly-flop into the gutter.

She's only a teenager. And she knows Kimberly. The other girl has never been shy to admit wanting to kiss Trini, usually. So Trini expected to at least spend the end of the day in an empty house making out with her. 

What she didn't expect Kimberly to do when they got to her room - with Trini nervously sweating - was to rummage around her vanity cabinet, bring out her assortment of nail polish and ask, "which color do you want?"

Although a part of her is a little disappointed, a bigger part of her is relieved. Kissing Kimberly would be nice, great even, but Trini's still adjusting to being in a relationship with her. Being physically intimate with another person is still uncharted territory and being back in her home has reminded Trini of the fact that she knows little about Kimberly herself. She can't really do that when their mouths are too busy doing things other than talking.

Kimberly is painting the nails on Trini's left hand yellow at the moment, humming a song that Trini doesn't recognize. Trini stares at Kimberly while the other girl is focused on her nails. Her eye lashes flutter when she blinks, she smiles minutely when she finishes with a nail before blowing it softly. When her short hair brushes her cheek, she tucks it behind her ear. 

But then Trini occasionally notices this vacant look in her eyes, biting her lip and pausing way too long before she dips the brush in yellow polish again.

Strands of dark hair escape Kimberly's cheek for the third time and Trini's free hand beats her to it.

"Hey," Trini softly says and Kimberly's brown eyes flicker up to her. "Is something wrong?"

Kimberly hesitates, not for long, but enough for Trini to notice. "Not really."

"Kim. You didn't invite me here just to paint my nails, did you?"

Kimberly's eyes twinkle mischievously. "Is painting each others nails not fun enough for you?"

Trini glares at her through her blush. "You know what I meant."

"What if I just wanted to spend more time with you?"

The way Kimberly looks at her with those big brown eyes makes Trini's cheeks burn hotter. "Then I would say I feel the same way." 

She sees Kimberly smile giddily for a moment before she bites her lip and that vacant look invades her features again. 

Trini sighs. "But I know that's not the case."

She waits for a reply as Kimberly stalls by lightly blowing on the last painted nail. She gestures for Trini's other hand which she gives.

Trini starts growing impatient, so she asks, "is it because you don't like Tommy?"

Kimberly's hand twitches and Trini feels the cold brush swipe the skin of her thumb.

"Shit! Sorry." Kimberly reaches for the tissue but Trini's hand on her wrist stops her. 

"Kim."

Kimberly's head drops guiltily, a sight Trini would've thought to be more adorable if the situation were different. Kimberly shifts from her position on the bed so she can sit cross-legged in front of Trini who is sitting with her back resting on the headboard.

Kimberly's eyes are still guiltily downcast when she quiely says, "I didn't know she was a girl."

"Um. Sorry? I didn't think it was important."

Kimberly's fingers fiddle with her comforter. "Yeah, I guess it's not..."

"Apparently, it is for you. Tommy's a good kid, Kim. She's not like the other kids who make fun of Billy for not understanding a joke or... call me disgusting for being gay."

Kimberly's eyes finally connect with Trini's then. "Is she gay?"

Trini blinks. "Uh... Nit that she's said so. Why?" But then realization dawns on Trini. "Holy shit. Are you jealous?"

Kimberly glares at her weakly. "Why are you smiling?"

"Sorry. I just can't believe _you're_ jealous."

"How can it be so unbelievable? I've always been jealous of Zack."

Trini can't help but laugh at that. "Of Zack?!"

"God. How dense are you?"

Trini takes offense at that. "Since when have you been jealous of _Zack_?"

Kimberly avoids eye contact again before she shrugs. "The beginning."

Trini quirks up a brow. "The beginning?"

"After you tripped Amanda. I was gonna approach you in the cafeteria but he was already there, flirting with you."

"Well... that's true, but he backed off when I told him I'm gay. That's the thing Kim. I'm gay."

"I know."

"And he's a boy."

"I know. But Tommy's a girl."

Trini huffs. "Just because Tommy's a girl doesn't mean I'll go running into her arms. No matter how tall she is."

"... everyone's taller than you..." Kimberly grumbles.

Trini smiles. Kimberly making jokes is a good sign.

"If I would pick her over you, do you think I would have agreed to be your girlfriend?" She pauses for a moment, just to let those words sink in for Kimberly. "I've never been the kind of girl who had many female friends. Billy, Jason, and Zack are great. But sometimes, I need a break from all that testosterone, too. Having Tommy as a friend is a nice change."

"You got me."

"But you're not _just_ my friend, Kim. Not anymore."

Kimberly looks at her apologetically. "You're right, I know. I'm sorry. Amanda always said I was a little possessive." Her hands cover her face, muffling her voice. "I've been trying to fix that. I don't want to make the same mistake I did before." She removes her hands before exhaling. "This was a mistake, too."

Trini's face falls. "What do you mean."

"I shouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend so soon." She adds before disappointment finishes crashing on Trini's chest. "N-not because I changed my mind. God, I want you. I like you so much."

Trini braces herself. How did their conversation start sounding like the start of a break up? "Then what _do_ you mean?"

"I should've told you what happened with Amanda first. I should've been totally honest with you before I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh."

"I got too excited and impatient."

"And impulsive. I kinda got the idea that you're like that."

Kimberly smiles briefly. Her hands are now clenching the duvet and Trini's hand that Kimberly didn't get to paint hold one of them. Kimberly takes a deep breath, laces her fingers with Trini's, and lets the breath go."

"Remember how I used to date Ty?"

Trini holds Kimberly's hand a little more tightly. "I wish I didn't."

Kimberly puffs out a laugh. "I wish I didn't, either. I didn't really like him all that much. But he asked me out. He's a football player, and he's cute. How could I not say yes?" She chuckles when Trini rolls her eyes. "My feelings for him weren't really all that deep, but I'm a little possessive, and honestly a lot petty." She smiles wryly. "I was a total bitch back then. I guess, even if the reason I joined the squad was for Amanda, the popularity still got to my head. If you met me then you probably would've hated me."

"Yeah, I probably would," Trini honestly says. "But I didn't."

Kimbedly nods. "Anyway, I didn't like it when other girls approached Ty. At first he liked the attention I gave him, I guess. But then it got too much. _I_ was too much. I even got mad at Amanda. Eventually, he broke up with me. Amanda and I didn't talk for a while, but soon I realized my mistake and apologized to her. We made up."

Kimberly pauses, and Trini feels her hold on her hand grow tighter. Trini's thumb starts rubbing circles on the back of Kimberly's hand.

"Then I started seeing Amanda and Ty talking in the halls. I didn't want to think anything of it. They were in the same grade, and I didn't want to lash out at my friend again. But then it happened too often, and when I asked her about Ty, she lied and said that she doesn't even talk to him anymore." Kimberly scrunches her nose. "I was that kind of girl. So you can guess the conclusion I jumped to. And when I saw them making out in a party, my suspicions were proven.

"She didn't know that I saw them. I was so mad. I didn't think about what I was doing. I just wanted to hurt Amanda for betraying me, I kept thinking things like she was probably already going after him when we were still dating. It wasn't about Ty, not really. It was the fact that Amanda would go for him after he broke up with me, and didn't even tel me. I felt betrayed. I should've been more mature about it. I should've just accepted that Amanda was free to go after whoever she wants, even if he were my ex. But instead, I sent Ty a nude picture of Amanda that she trusted me to see. With a caption that said 'is this someone you want to bring home to your mother?'"

Kimberly's hand leaves Trini's so that her hands can cover her eyes again. "I wanted her to know how it felt to be betrayed. I only realized how horrible what I did was when I got to school the next day and almost everyone had that damn picture. The look on Amanda's face? Seeing it didn't feel satisfying. All I felt was regret. I was the only one she shared it to, so she already knew it was me. When she looked at me with so much anger and hurt, for the first time I saw what I had become.

"The reason why I did it wasn't even all that reasonable. I was just being petty, over something that happened in the first place because of my insecurity. I held on to Ty because I didn't want him to leave me. I did that to Amanda because I wanted to teach her a lesson for choosing him over me. In the end, my actions still left me alone."

Kimberly's hands are still covering her face, but then her sniffing and the tears trailing down her arms show Trini that she has started crying. 

"I told you I'm an ugly monster."

It's quiet in the room except for the sobs escaping Kimberly, Trini not quite sure how to respond, how to connect this girl she adores to the Kimberly Hart who would do such a thing to Amanda Clarke, her friend. 

But that's the thing isn't it?

Slowly, gingerly, Trini pries Kimberly's hands off her face, tear-soaked and guilt-stricken. Her thumbs try to wipe them away, but more just come rolling down.

"That was a really shitty thing to do," Trini says. "To do it over Ty Flemming, too. Dating him was a huge mistake, _Princesa_. You should've said no."

Another drop of tear trails down her cheeks when she heard the nickname, but Trini feels her stiffen a little less. "Yeah, I probably should've."

"All of us have made a lot of bad decisions, Kim. Fuck, we're still fifteen. We'll make more, and most probably worse ones, too. You can't hate yourself forever for being human."

Kimberly's hand move to hold Trini's. "How can you not hate me? I did that. If you knew me then, you would hate me."

Trini nods. "You did. And I probably would've hated you, yeah. But I don't. It's gonna take me a while to let all of that information sink in. It's hard to believe you did something like that."

"That's because you didn't know me then," Kimberly says.

"Yeah. _This_ is the Kimberly I know. The Kimberly I know is patient enough to explain to Billy things he doesn't undestand. She asks Jason how his leg's doing whenever he flinches. She laughs at Zack's horrible jokes and goes along with his silly games."

She waits for Kimberly's eyes to connect with her before she continues. "The Kimberly Hart I know was willing to jeopardize herself for me even when she's already in so deep, stood beside me when I had to let all those people stare and talk about me, and let me come back into her life no matter how many times I ran away. The person you're talking about? I don't see her in front of me because of how much she's changed." She grins widely. "And I am so fucking proud of her."

"Do you mean that?" Kimberly asks in this small voice Trini almost didn't recognize.

"Every word." She takes one of Kimberly's hands and places it on her chest. "Cross my heart."

Kimberly wraps her arms around Trini then, crying into her shoulder, letting out all of the emotions she had weighing her down. All the regret, the guilt, the self-hatred, lonliness, and insecurity. Trini lets all of them seep into her shoulder, hoping that it might take some of the burden off of Kimberly. 

Because Trini may be new to this whole girlfriend thing, but she's pretty sure that this is something she's supposed to do. And she's more than willing to do it.

They end up lying on the bed, Kimberly's head tucked between Trini's shoulder and chin. Trini's hand combs though Kimberly's short hair, and she doesn't stop even when Kimberly's sobs have died down. 

"Hey, Trini?" Kimberly speaks up, her voice raspy from crying. 

"Yeah?"

"Does this still mean you're my girlfriend?"

Trini smiles. "I never said I wasn't anymore, _Princesa_."

Kimberly's arms around her waist tighten. "Thank you." Her arms leave her in favor of supporting Kimberly so that she can hover over her. "You have no idea how much I adore you, Trini Gomez."

Trini gives her a soft smile. "Right back at ya."

Kimberly's smile barely lasts five seconds before she leans down to kiss Trini softly. As quickly as her lips leave do they return, more solid, deep, moving against Trini's lips in a slow kiss that she eagerly returns. 

This, too, is something she can do.

Trini still has questions. Why would Amanda share that picture with Kimberly? Why was she so insecure that she held onto Ty Flemming of all people? How did the picture spread to everyone else? Does she still feel that Trini would leave her over Tommy?

Does she miss Amanda Clarke?

But she doesn't ask them, stores those questions at the back of her mind for next time. Because that isn't what Kimberly needs right now. She finally admitted to Trini what happened. Answers will come in time.

Trini doesn't know how long they spend there on her bed, but it was long enough that when Trini's phone vibrates and interrupts them, her lips feel bruised and almost numb. 

"Wait, sorry," Trini says, the task a little difficult to do when she's trying to catch her breath. "Could be my mom texting me."

Kimberly whines, gives Trini one last lingering kiss before she lies down beside her. She takes one of Trini's hand and plays with her fingers while Trini takes her phone from her jacket's pocket. She turns on the screen, sees the notification that the message isn't from June.

**Papa (1 message)**

"Trin, you're polish is ruined," Kimberly laughs lightly. When Trini doesn't respond, she moves to lie on her side so that she's facing her. "Trini? What is it? Is your mom looking for you?"

Trini turns off the screen and tucks it back in her pocket. "Yeah. I need to help with dinner," she lies. When she sees Kimberly pout, she smirks. "Oh alright. I can still spare a few minutes."

Kimberly flashes a satisfied smile. "I didn't get to appreciate it much 'cause I was sick, but my mom loved the maccaroni soup you made."

Trini's cheeks tinge a bit at that. Madison Hart is honestly a little intimidating, so she's proud of herself for achieving that. "It was just soup. Nothing special. I had to make do with what you guys had in the kitchen. Which wasn't much by the way."

"Yeah, we don't cook much. Which is why mom was so impressed. What did you put in that? She kept telling me how much she liked you. It was a little weird."

Trini laughs. "Me, liked by a parent? More like impossible."

"What? You're polite when you choose to be. And actually really smart. Why wouldn't parents like you?"

Trini shrugs. "I dunno. Ask my parents."

"Tony adores you. And you might think otherwise, but I don't think your mom hates you."

Trini bites her lip and doesn't bother arguing. She supports herself on one arm so she can look down at Kimberly.

"I gotta go now."

Kimberly whines and pulls Trini by the back of her neck into a deep but short kiss that makes Trini's head spin.

"I really don't want you to go," Kimberly says into her lips when they part. 

Trini breathes in the smell of lavender. "I don't either. Cooking with my mom isn't all that fun."

Kimberly laughs lightly and kisses her one last time before they drag themselves out of bed. She walks Trini to the front porch because she isn't like Kimberly who only knows to use windows. 

"Thank you for today, Trini," Kimberly says. 

"I told you, when you face your demons I'll stand beside you. I meant it when I barely knew anything. And I still mean it now." She shrugs. "I can't help myself." 

Kimberly smiles softly. "I still haven't gotten to making our friendship bracelets."

Trini laughs, slowly walking backwards as she keeps her eyes on Kimberly. "Too late for that, _Princesa_. We're not just friends anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she finally said it!
> 
> if you think the reason why kim did it was a lil petty and unreasonable (and honestly cliche), it was supposed to be that way. how immature she used to be just goes to show how amazing she did in changing. 
> 
> i didnt want to go all "it was actually really reasonable. amanda deserved it blahblahblah". nah. people can do horrible things, and they can change. i figured if i did the story otherwise, it would take away from the moral.
> 
> anyway, kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @barbara-lazuli
> 
> I have some ranger fam and trimberly drawings there. Just look at those tagged power rangers or trimberly. They aren't much, but take a look if you want.


End file.
